DESCONOCIDO
by Shy-kdark
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a STEPHANIE MEYER a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención. Tras la muerte de su madre, Bella se ve sumergida en una profunda oscuridad ¿sera capaz de ayudarla el chico desconocido del parque? ¿O su vida sera aun peor cuando descubra quien es el realmente?. ¿Su nuevo amigo Jacob la llevara por buenos caminos o la perdición total?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a STEPHANIE MEYER a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención.**_

_**Tras la muerte de su madre, Bella se ve sumergida en una profunda oscuridad ¿sera capaz de ayudarla el chico desconocido del parque? ¿O su vida sera aun peor cuando descubra quien es el realmente?. ¿Su nuevo amigo Jacob la llevara por buenos caminos o la perdición total?**_

PREFACIO...

"LA VIDA ES PERFECTA". Esta era la frase que diariamente me repetía, así es como veía mi vida. Tenia unas amigas increíbles, un novio al cual quería cada día mas, era una alumna ejemplar, todos mis maestros me tenían en alta estima. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, tenia una familia increíble.

A mi padre, Charli no lo veía muy seguido ya que vivía en otra ciudad pero semanalmente me llamaba, y todos los años en vacaciones tratábamos de compartir un tiempo juntos, esto me gustaba mucho, a excepción por las veces que tenia que quedarme en su hogar, el se había casado ya hace mucho y su esposa tenia dos hijos EMMET Y JESSICA, al principio nos llevábamos de maravilla, pero con el paso de los años, con Jess comenzamos a tener problemas a causa de nuestras diferencias de carácter. A si que después de un tiempo decidí que lo mejor seria que en vacaciones buscáramos un lugar neutral para pasar solo los dos, esto no le gusto mucho a Charlie pero lo acepto, solo por pasar tiempo conmigo.

Mi madre se había casado recientemente con Phil y estaba muy feliz, yo igual, ya que al fin había dejado de buscar incansablemente el amor, hasta que al fin había aparecido su príncipe azul. Si aunque sea difícil de creer que alguien mayor busque un "PRINCIPE AZUL" ella lo buscaba incansablemente, en su interior Renne era toda una adolescente..., pero la amo a pesar de todas sus tonteras, es mi mejor amiga, no hay nada que no sepa de mi, bueno aunque en realidad es ella la que se desahoga con migo y me cuenta todo lo que hizo, hace y hará, es tan cómico como una madre espera que su hija de 17 años le aconseje que hacer con su vida.

Pero bueno, así era mi madre y la amo a pesar de su extrovertida y alocada personalidad...

CAPITULO I

El Examen

**Bella Pov.**

Me levante con una extraña sensación que oprimía mi pecho, no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba, solo quería quedarme en casa con mi mamá, por alguna extraña razón no quería separarme de su abrazo, quería quedarme con ella todo el día, pero justo hoy ella y Phil tenían que viajar, yo no pude ir con ellos ya que tenia un examen o mas bien queria estar con Stev ya que el tenia problemas con este, yo por el contrario podia haber pasado de el pero quise quedarme para apoyar a Stev.

Me despedí con un pesar inmenso, no quería dejarlos partir. Pero bueno ya en la madrugada regresarían, me quede mirando como se alejaban, pensando en lo feliz que son, algún día me gustaría poder tener esa clase de amor con Stev. Lo quiero un montón pero abecés es tan inmaduro que no se como tratar con el o quizás yo soy la del problema ya que de muy pequeña me vi en la necesidad de cuidar de las locuras de Renne. Mejor me entraba y comenzaba a prepararme para el insti. Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando llamaron a la puerta, me apresure a abrir, era Stev...

-HOLA AMOR- . Dijo dándome un abrazo.

-HOLA -. dije

-PASA ALGO?- Pregunto.

-NO LO SE, SOLO ME SIENTO ALGO EXTRAÑA, QUISIERA PODER QUEDARME TODO EL DIA EN CASA-. Dije.

-LO LAMENTO AMOR, PERO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS SI NO QUIERES QUE REPRUEBE-. Dijo riendo.

Le di un beso el cual respondió gustos, nos separamos y subí a buscar mis cosas...

No tardamos mucho en llegar al insti. Ya ahí nos esperaba nuestro grupo.

-HOLA BELLA -. Saludaron Ann y Fred.

-HOLA CHICOS -. Saludamos.

-YA ESTÁN LISTOS PARA EL EXAMEN, O QUIEREN QUE REPASEMOS ALGO? -. Pregunte.

-PUES LA VERDAD CREO QUE ESTAMOS LISTOS. NOS HEMOS FREÍDO EL CEREBRO DE TANTO ESTUDIAR ó Fred con una sonrisa.

Nos encaminamos al aula de literatura que era mi primera clase junto con Ann, Stev y Fredd nos acompañaron hasta la puerta de esta, Stev me dio un tierno beso y se despidió mientras corría tras Fred para llegar a tiempo y no tener problemas. La primera hora paso sin nada digno de mención, bueno aparte de unos cuantos retos por parte del maestro, por nuestras risas y comentarios. Ann me pregunto un par de veces si me pasaba algo ya que aveces me iba a la luna, literalmente viajaba en mi mente, la verdad no se como captaba lo que decía el profesor.

-ESTOY BIEN, SOLO UN POCO ANSIOSA POR EL EXAMEN -. Dije.

-JA JA JA JA -. Rió -ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TU, SABES MUY BIEN QUE JAMAS, A PESAR DE TUS VIAJES AL CENTRO DE TU MENTE, TE HAS TENIDO QUE PREOCUPAR POR EXAMEN ALGUNO, BUENO A EXCEPCIÓN DE CUANDO TE EXTRAEN SANGRE -. Dijo riendo

-NO ES POR MI, ES POR STEV, SABES QUE SI REPRUEBA SE VERA EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS -. Mentí, la verdad es que seguía con esa sensación tan extraña que ahora agregaba calambres a mi estomago.

Al salir del salón los chicos ya nos esperaban, como era costumbre. Caminamos por el pasillo, Stev me había tomado de la mano, el contacto me hizo sentir mas intranquila, algo pasaba y no lograba saber que era, quizás si era solo la preocupación del examen, pero tenia fe que le iría bien ya que habíamos estado largas horas estudiando, y cuando digo estudiando, era estudiando a pesar de que abecés Stev se distraía tratando de besarme y haciendo una que otra broma.

Al parecer a Stev no le paso desapercibido mi estado de animo ya que al llegar al la puerta de nuestra siguiente clase paro.

-TE SIENTES MEJOR? -. Pregunto.

-ESO CREO AMOR-. Dije con una sonrisa -LA VERDAD ESTAR CONTIGO ME CALMA UN MONTÓN -. Dije acercándome para besarle. El me respondió el beso gustoso y luego dijo.

-ME ALEGRO MUCHO AMOR, YA QUE COMO SABES TU ERES MI SOL... SIN TI NO SE QUE SERIA NI DONDE ESTARIA -.

-TE QUIERO -. Le dije, con una sonrisa en los labios la cual el respondió con un ligero beso y sonriente.

Se escucho un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas y al darnos vuelta nuestros amigos reían a mandíbula abierta. Luego de unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos de parte de nuestros amigos entramos al salón donde la maestra aun no llegaba, por un momento espere que no apareciera, así Stev podría estudiar un poco mas.

La maestra llego, ya era hora, esperaba que tantas horas de estudio dieran sus frutos, ya que la maestra le había dicho a Stev que necesitaba aprobar ya que de lo contrario, tendría problemas y podía reprobar la signatura.

-LLEGO LA HORA -. Dijo Stev, con ironía. Yo rodee los ojos y le di un beso.

-¡BUENA SUERTE ! -. Dije.

-DE VERDAD QUE LA NECESITO -. Respondió.

Camine a mi asiento y otra vez comencé a sentirme extraña. La maestra entrego los exámenes y fue a su asiento, era extraño no me podía concentrar, pensaba en Stev y este maldito sentimiento que llenaba por completo mi mente y cuerpo, comencé a sentirme mareada y unas nauseas amenazaban con aparecer, con un esfuerzo increíble logre terminar el examen y para mi asombro fui la primera, como de costumbre, a pesar de haber demorado mas de lo normal, seguí sin entregarlo esperando a Stev, lo mire, se veía tranquilo y muy concentrado. Me levante de mi asiento, camine hacia el y le dije.

-TE ESPERO EN LA CAFETERIA , ¡SUERTE! -. Me sonrió.

-TE VEO LUEGO -. Dijo.

Le entregue mi examen a la maestra y salí. De camino a la cafetería sentí nuevamente un mareo inexplicable y nuevas nauseas, aumente mi ritmo tratando de llegar a la cafetería lo antes posible para tomar algo, seguramente el mareo se debía a la ansiedad porque Stev aprobara el examen. Llegue muy agitada y la vendedora se asusto un poco, compre una limonada mientras esperaba a mis compañeros, esperaba que para entonces me encontrara mejor, cuando llego Ann me miro y abrió los ojos como platos, su expresión me alarmo, tengo que verme horrible como para que me mire así, se acerco muy rápido.

-ESTAS ENFERMA ? -. Pregunto nerviosa.

-CREO QUE SI, DESDE ESTA MAÑANA ME SIENTO EXTRAÑA, COMO TE DIJE ANTES, PENSE QUE ERA POR EL EXAMEN, PERO AHORA ME SIENTO REALMENTE MAL-. Respondí mirándola a los ojos. Se levanto alarmada y me tomo la mano.

-AHORA MISMO VAMOS A LA ENFERMERÍA SI NO QUIERES QUE BAYA POR LOS CHICOS Y TE ARRASTREMOS A ELLA -. Dijo realmente preocupada. Me levante y un mareo enorme se apodero de mi. Para mi buena suerte Stev junto a Fred se acercaban, al vernos se apresuraron a donde estábamos.

-QUE LE PASO ? -. Pregunto Stev mirando a Ann.

-LA VERDAD NO LO SE, LA ENCONTRE ASI CUANDO LLEGUE, AHORA ÍBAMOS CAMINO A LA ENFERMERÍA ó Ann.

Stev me tomo de la cintura y me llevo a la enfermería, cuando llegamos la enfermera dio un salto al fijarse en mi rostro, _de verdad debo verme terrible_, pensé.

-ESPERA AFUERA-. Dijo la enfermera, dirigiéndose a Stev. Este miro con carita de suplica y la enfermera no se pudo resistir. Stev tomo mi mano, realmente estaba preocupado, yo de verdad que no entendía que era lo que me pasaba.

-QUE LE PASO -. Pregunto la enfermera. Algo totalmente extraño paso en ese momento, no se como pero empese a ver muchos flashes delante de mis ojos, un dolor inmenso en mi pecho me impedía respirar. Comencé a llorar como loca y no sabia como pero el dolor que sentía incrementaba a cada momento, era terrible no supe cuando , pero me sumergí en una negrura infinita, en este momento no sentía nada...

El vacío que sentía en ese momento era terrible no lograba enfocarme en nada, quería volver, ver los ojos suplicantes de Stev y pedirle que no me dejara, que me abrasara y no me soltara jamas, pero no podía hacer nada, me sentía caer mas y mas profundo, quería llorar, gritar, pedir que me ayudaran pero no podía. De repente el escenario cambio y me vi en casa, a mi lado estaba mi madre, me abrasaba y besaba, sus ojos me miraban con un dolor difícil de descifrar, yo quería calmarla preguntarle que sucedía, pero en un segundo todo desapareció y la negrura volvió quise llamarla pero de repente sentí unas manos acariciando mi mejilla y diciendo mi nombre. Era Stev abrí mis ojos de inmediato y lo abrase, las lagrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, mis labios no podían pronunciar palabra alguna...

-AMOR CALMATE, SEA LO SEA PASARA, YA VERAS COMO TODO IRA BIEN -. Dijo Stev acercándome mas a su pecho.

La enfermera se acerco, tomo mi pulso y me dijo que lo mejor era que me fuera para mi casa, yo solo asentí, nos excuso a Stev y a mi por el resto del día. A fuera de la enfermería nos esperaba Ann y Fred.

-TE SIENTES MEJOR? -. Pregunto Ann muy preocupada, yo no podía pronunciar palabra alguna asique solo asentí.

-LA LLEVARE A CASA -. Dijo Stev.

-POR FAVOR CUALQUIER COSA LLÁMENOS-. Dijo Fred.

-ANN, AL SALIR DE CLASES POR FAVOR VE A MI CASA Y DILE A MI MADRE QUE ME QUEDARE CON BELLA -. Dijo Stev, esta asintió.

-POR LA TARDE IREMOS A TU CASA BELLA, NO TE DEJAREMOS SOLA SABIENDO QUE TU MADRE NO ESTA, Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR NADA STEV NOSOTROS LE EXPLICAMOS A TU MADRE, DE SEGURO ESTA ENTENDERA-. Dijo Ann.

Caminamos al estacionamiento y una nueva ola de dolor me atravesó_, que demonios me pasa, que es esto que siento, quiero a mamá, _no podía dejar de pesar en las imágenes que vi de mi madre cuando caí en esa maldita oscuridad, llegamos al auto, entramos en este y de inmediato tome mi celular y marque al numero de mi madre, para mi desgracia me mandaba al buzón, no podía creerlo ahora que la necesitaba mas que nunca no estaba. Le deje un mensaje...

-MAMI, POR FAVOR CUANDO ESCUCHES ESTO LLAMAME DE INMEDIATO, NO SE QUE ES PERO ALGO PASA, POR FAVOR LLAMAME, TE NECESITO HOY MAS QUE NUNCA...TE AMOOOOOO...-

Colgué Y mire a Stev que manejaba muy rápido, el dolor no me abandonaba, pero sabia que no se trataba de algo físico. De repente pensé en Charli, mi padre, quizás algo le sucedía, volví a tomar mi teléfono y le marque..._pero que pasa que nadie contesta sus malditos teléfonos, justo hoy les dio a todos por ignorarme?...de repente_ sentí una ira infinita no entendía como cuando mas los necesitaba, me ignoraban, pensé en llamar a Sue , la esposa de mi padre, pero luego de pensarlo mejor desistí, no quería tener que hablar con ella o mejor dicho que me contestara su insoportable hija.

Llegamos a casa y antes de que me diera cuenta Stev estaba frente a mi para ayudarme a bajar, tome su mano y caminamos en silencio hacia la casa, entramos y muy rápido subí las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto, Stev me seguía los pasos, me acosté y se me acerco.

-VOY A PREPARARTE ALGO PARA COMER, NO HAS PROBADO NADA DESDE EL DESAYUNO miro con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, yo solo pude asentir.

Me levante y busque nuevamente mi teléfono, llame de nuevo a mi madre pero no contesto, esta vez no deje mensaje. Marque a mi padre, y lo mismo, lo pensé y decidí llamar a su casa, ya no me importaba tener que hablar con Jess.

-ISABELA -. Hablo Sue con voz sorprendida y nerviosa

-HOLA -. Dije

-QUE GUSTO HABLAR CONTIGO, TE EXTRAÑAMOS-. Dijo muy amable, en realidad no tenia problema alguno con ella, era muy amable al igual que Emmet.

-QUISIERA HABLAR CON CHARLI -. Dije

-NO SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTE MOMENTO, MI NIÑA -. Respondió, pude notar su nerviosismo.

-COMO A QUE HORA PUEDO ENCONTRARLO-. Pregunte sin mas .

-LA VERDAD-Espero un momento -BELLA ES QUE HOY NO LLEGARA, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTOY SEGURA QUE PRONTO HABLARAS CON EL-. Dijo, su voz se escuchaba tiste, ansiosa , nerviosa, no sabia como descifrarla .

-OK, GRACIAS, SALUDOS A EMMET-. Dije y corte

No podía entender que sucedía, tal ves habían discutido y por eso era su tono tan triste, me daría pena que fuera así ya que Charli la quería mucho y Sue a el igual, Stev entro por mi puerta con una bandeja llena de comida, me dieron ganas de reír, pero al ver su rostro lleno de preocupación desistí de esta.

-AMOR NO TE PREOCUPES MAS, NO ESTOY DEL TODO BIEN, PERO SI ME SIENTO MEJOR-. Le dije, me levante y me acerque para bezar lo, el correspondió el beso pero algo me decía que no me creía...

_ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ESTA INTERESANTE, POR FAVOR LEAN, LA HISTORIA YA ESTA AVANZADA POR LO QUE NO DEMORARE EN SUBIR CAPÍTULOS..._

_SHY-K..._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

**Noticias Devastadoras.**

**Bella Pov.**

Después de comer me acote, Stev se acomodo junto ami, abrazándome por la cintura, creo que me quede dormida porque de repente estaba en la playa, donde solíamos ir con mamá cuando yo tenia como 10 años, ese verano salia con un hombre realmente horrible, no se como ella no lo notaba, yo solía decírselo pero ella reía y me decía que el amor mira con los ojos del corazón, la verdad yo no entendía como el corazón podía tener tan mal gusto, pero bueno, ella parecía feliz, ese día habíamos ido solas ya que su novio debía trabajar, fue un día maravilloso solo para las dos.

El escenario cambio y yo tenia 15 había conocido a Stev, el chico nuevo, en ese tiempo mi apariencia física no era muy encantadora, pero el se me acerco y pregunto si podía sentarse junto ami, yo no sabia que responder y solo me gire y no dije nada, cuando llegue a casa no lo podía callar mas le conté ami madre y ella estaba ten emocionada que me invito tomar helado...

-ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA-. Decía, yo solo me reía no entendía como podía estar mas emocionada que yo, ya que era a mi a quien nadie miraba, pero me hacia tan feliz verla así, tomamos helado y luego me llevo al centro comercial, yo lo odiaba, pero mi madre parecía una adolescente, preparándose para un baile. Me compro ropa nueva me llevo al salón ya que hacia un une tiempo que no cortaba mi cabello y ya estaba bastante largo, al día siguiente me senté en mi lugar de siempre, pensando en lo loca que podía llegar a ser mi madre, cuando una mano toco mi hombro, me puse como un tomate en primavera, el me miro y volvió a preguntar si podía sentarse junto a mi, esta vez yo asentí, el sonrió y se sentó...

Nuevamente el escenario cambio y estábamos en la sala de la casa ella emocionada me contaba de aquel hombre que había conocido en sus clases de pilates, el se llamaba Phil y este si era su príncipe azul, yo solo me reía no entendía como en cada primera cita encontraba a su supuesto príncipe azul...

Era el día de su boda y se veía hermosa totalmente radiante parecía una autentica princesa, y esta al fin había encontrado a su príncipe azul, Phil realmente la amaba, el era una excelente persona, la había aceptado tal cual, con su extrovertida y alocada forma de ser y eso ami me hacia mas que feliz ya que ella al fin había logrado su sueño, el sueño de la princesa y su príncipe...

De un momento a otro todo se volvió negro y el dolor volvió, el mismo dolor de la mañana pero mil veces peor, no podía respirar, quería gritar, llorar pero no podía, volví a ver la imagen de mi madre mirándome con una tristeza enorme, pero esta vez el silencio se rompido y me gritaba, me suplicaba que la perdonara, yo no entendía nada. Ella seguía suplicando que la perdonara, me miro con ojos llorosos y llenos de dolor y me dijo, " _jamas estarás sola mi niña, siempre te acompañare, así como tu me has cuidado estos años, ahora yo velare por ti...TE AMO...mi hermoso bebe...mi bebe ….. siempre te acompañare..."_

Sentí una manos moviéndome violentamente, para mi sorpresa era Stev, este tenia el rostro desfigurado de la preocupación, me pedía que despertara, que me tranquilizara, sentía mi cuerpo bañado en sudor,y mi rostro mojado por las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-TODO BA A ESTAR BIEN, POR FAVOR CALMATE AMOR-. Me decía Stev, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar, mire mi reloj y me asombre de lo rápido que había pasado el día y de lo mucho que había dormido, eran las 18:56 me levante y mire a Stev

-NO HA LLAMADO MI MADRE? -. Pregunte, este solo negó con la cabeza.

-Y CHARLI? -. Volví a preguntar

-HACE POCO RATO LLAMO, DIJO QUE VENDRÍA POR LA MADRUGADA, QUE NECESITABA HABLAR CONTIGO -. Dijo muy despacio, esperando mi reacción, el me conocía sabia que me enojaría ya que necesitaba hablar con alguno de mis padres.

-PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE- Le reproche.

-SABIAS QUE NECESITABA HABLAR CON EL-. Le dije enfurecida, la rabia ya me salia por los poros, es uno de mis mas grandes defectos, cuando me enojo , me enojo y es mejor que todos desaparezcan de mi alrededor.

-LO INTENTE, DE VERDAD QUE LO INTENTE, PERO TU PADRE ME DIJO QUE NO TE DESPERTARA -. Ahora si que ya no podía mas, justo ahora se le da por obedecer.

-QUE LE DIJISTE, PARA QUE HAYA DECIDIDO VENIR HOY A HABLAR CONMIGO -. Le pregunte totalmente indignada.

-NO LE DIJE MUCHO SOLO QUE TE SENTIAS MAL Y QUE NO DEJABAS DE LLORAR, AL PARECER LO ENTENDIO ANTES DE QUE SE LO DIJERA PORQUE ME DIJO QUE VENIA EN CAMINO, Y NI SE OCURRIERA DESPERTARTE YA QUE NECESITABAS DESCANSAR, ME PARECIÓ EXTRAÑO PERO PREFERI HACERLE CASO YA QUE DE VERDAD PIENSO QUE NO TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN -. Dijo todo esto muy triste y preocupado ya que sabia que yo echaba chispas por los ojos.

Se escucho el timbre y Stev se apresuro en bajar, le seguí y el abrió eran Ann y Fred, sus caras reflejaban preocupación, quise golpearme la cabeza, literalmente, por haberme enojado tanto con Stev ya se notaba a leguas lo preocupado que estaba, me acerque a el y le dije.

-LO SIENTO TANTO STEV, NO DEBI HABERME ENOJADO CONTIGO NI MUCHO MENOS HABLARTE DE ESE MODO, ES SOLO QUE NO SE LO QUE PASA Y ESO ME TIENE MUY ANSIOSA suplicante, el inmediatamente me abraso, y dijo.

-NO TE PREOCUPES AMOR, TE aire me abraso mas fuerte. Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas ME DUELE TANTO VERTE ASI Y NO PODER HACER NADA PARA CALMAR TU ANGUSTIA.- Las lagrimas caían por cada lado mi cara sin poder hacer nada para que dejar de salir. Me dolía mucho verlo así.

-BELLA, QUE ES LO QUE PASA? -. Pregunto suplicante Ann, su rostro estaba igual que el de Stev.

-NO LO SE, NO LOGRO ENTENDER QUE SUCEDE, ES COMO SI DE PRONTO EN MI INTERIOR SE FORMARA UN AGUJERO ENORME Y SE LLENARA DE DOLOR UN DOLOR QUE A CADA MINUTO CRECE MAS Y MAS-. Respire pesadamente LO ENTIENDO NO SE QUE ME PASA, QUIERO QUE PARE PERO SIENTO QUE A CADA MINUTO SE HARA MAS Y MAS GRANDE...TENGO MUCHO MIEDO...-.

No quería preocuparos mas pero la verdad no sabia que hacer, trataron que me fuera acostar, pero no podía dormir tenia miedo de volver a esa oscuridad , de sumergirme mas y mas y ya no poder volver a salir. Ann preparo la cena, yo no quería comer pero Stev casi me la dio cucharada a cucharada, ya eran casi las 23:00 cuando se escucho en auto estacionar fuera de la casa me levante de golpe pensando que era Renne, tocaron la puerta y corrí a abrirla, para mi sorpresa era Charli, su rostro estaba distorsionado de dolor, casi me caigo de espalda cuando lo vi, Stev realmente lo tiene que haber asustado para halla volado hasta aquí y mas para que tuviera el rostro así, lo abrace rápidamente, el me rodeo en fuerte abraso, cuando nos separamos le dije

-CHA...PAPA, NO TENIAS QUE VENIR SOLO NECESITABA HABLAR CONTIGO, AUNQUE REALMENTE ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES AQUI-. Me miro al borde de las lagrimas, yo no entendía su actitud, me asustaba

-MI BEBE entristecido -AMOR, NO HE VENIDO POR LO QUE HABLE CON STEV, AUNQUE LO HUBIERA HECHO SI LO NECESITARAS-. Ok ahora si que no entendía nada, en realidad habrá discutido con Sue, y tan terrible habrá sido que necesitara verme?

-PELEASTE CON SUE, PAPA? -. Pregunte, no me miro, pero suspiro fuertemente.

-CHICOS -. Hablo a mis amigos y novio -NOS PODRÍAN DEJAR SOLOS UN MOMENTO? -. Pregunto angustiado, esto me alarmo aun mas, ya no aguantaba tanto misterio, de verdad mi cerebro ya no daba para mas.

-QUE ES LO QUE PASA, ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO -. Espero a que los chicos subieran y hablo.

-MI PEQUEÑA...LA VERDAD NO SE COMO DECIR ESTO, NO SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES... no aguantaba porque no simplemente lo soltaba y ya, puto, era así de fácil -BELLA HOY POR LA MAÑANA RECIBÍ UNA LLAMADA...-. Y vuelta al misterio.

-PAPA... POR FAVOR NO ENTIENDO LO TRATAS DE DECIRME Y DE VERDAD ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO-. Me miro aterrado y esto me asusto aun mas si es posible.

-SABES QUE A PESAR DE HABERME CASADO CON SUE, TU MADRE ERA EL AMOR DE MI VIDA...- Por pavor que lo diga ya, ahora si que no entiendo nada -AMO A SUE PERO TU MADRE ERA MI SOL, ELLA ILUMINABA MI VIDA... Y ESTABA MUY FELIZ DE QUE AL FIN ENCONTRARA SU PROPIO SOL...- En ese momento la voz se le quebró y algo en mi mente hizo clic "MI MADRE" caí de golpe en el sillón que estaba ami espalda pero esto pareció no afectarle ya que siguió con la mirada fija en cualquier lugar

-MAMA...-. Logre decir, y mi padre volvió a verme, su rostro ahora estaba cubierto en lagrimas.

-AMOR... HOY TEMPRANO ME LLAMARON...ME PREGUNTARON SI CONOCÍA A RENNE...HO POR DIOS BELLA NO SE COMO DECIRLO...- Lloro, jamas lo había visto así, yo no podía decir nada , todo el dolor volvía a mi pecho, algo le había pasado a mi madre, por eso me sentí así todo el día...

-HIJA... HUBO UN ACCIDENTE EN LA CARRETERA EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE RENNE Y PHIL...-. No podía mas todas las imágenes que vi hoy se repetían como diapositivas ante mis ojos que no paraban de llorar.

-ELLOS...HAN MUERTO...

Todo a mi al rededor desapareció, todo estaba negro, y yo, caía y caía y seguía cayendo, no podía moverme, hablar, nada solo caía y caía Todavía mi vida por estúpido que pareciese pensé que mi madre estaría conmigo por siempre ahora una parte de mi no existía, ella ya no estaba y yo, yo quería estar donde ella estuviese no podía estar sin ella, así como para Charli era el sol que iluminaba sus días, para mi era el aire y si ella no estaba yo no podía seguir, recordé sus palabras en el sueño de esta tarde "_jamas estarás sola mi niña, siempre te acompañare, así como tu me has cuidado estos años, ahora yo velare por ti...TE AMO...mi hermoso bebe...mi bebe...siempre te acompañare..._se estaba despidiendo ¡oh mamá, porque no puedo estar contigo! tu sabes que sin ti no puedo..._siempre te acompañare..._no no lo estas ni lo estarás, te necesito...

sentí un movimiento, y abrí los ojos, el rostro de Charli era terrible, el todavía amaba a mi madre a su manera, ella era su sol, sue su compañera, claro que también la amaba pero jamas amaría a alguien como amaba a mamá.

-HIJA POR FAVOR RESPONDE, NI ME HAGAS ESTO-. No podía decir nada, quería consolarlo, pero y yo, quien me daría consuelo a mi.

-NO PUEDO PAPÁ, QUIERO , PERO NO PUEDO-. Logre decir, por las escaleras se escucharon ruidos, eran mis amigos, mi novio, oh mi novio, ni siquiera el me podría dar consuelo, llego a mi lado y me abrazo.

-QUE PASO ?-. Pregunto preocupado.

-RENNE... ESTA MUERTA...-. Dije sin ninguna emoción, me sentía vaciá, completamente sola, Charli estaba destruido, esto era injusto, cuando seria yo la que pudiese derrumbarse?, esto no era justo, no era justo.

Un silencio completo inundo la sala, los chicos no sabían como reaccionar, menos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Charli

-AMOR...NO SE QUE DECIR, QUE HACER -.

-NO DIGAS NADA...NO HAGAS NADA- Dije,

Ann lloraba en los brazos de Fred, Charli lloraba sin consuelo, Stev estaba en blanco, ahora que mas lo necesitaba no savia como reaccionar, lo entendía pero la parte egoísta en mi, quería abofetearlo. No entendía como mi vida había cambiado por completo en tan solo unas pocas horas. Me sentía muerta, no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar

Subí y me fui a la habitación de mi madre, tantos recuerdos guardaban aquellas paredes aquella cama bacía, me recosté en esta, sin saber como caí en sueño, sin sueños solo oscuridad y mas oscuridad

Sentí unos brazos en mi cintura, una voz en mi oído susurrando un TE AMO, aquellas palabras que tanto había esperado y que en este momento no significaban nada, para mi solo eran palabras al viento. Yo ya no sentía...

Me desperté con el sonido del teléfono, esperaba que todo hubiese sido un sueño y que Renne apareciera para despertarme, pero unos brazos a mi al rededor me trajeron a la realidad y supe que todo era verdad, que por mas que me negara Renne ya no aparecería para darme los buenos días. Me levante de un salto ya que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, Stev no se despertó y no se porque esto me molesto tanto, ya no lo veía como antes, ya no era el chico que me hacia suspirar.

-HOLA -. Dije sin emoción alguna.

-BELLA -. Se escucho la voz de Sue.

-MI NIÑA...COMO ESTAS?

-CREO QUE BIEN DENTRO DE TODO-. Respondí aun si emoción alguna.

-BELLA, NO SABES CUANTO LO SIENTO sabia que decir.

-GRACIAS PERO CREO QUE CHARLI TE NECESITARA AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA -.

-LO SE AMOR...QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTOY PARA LO QUE NECESITES, QUE SIEMPRE TE HE QUERIDO COMO A UNA HIJA...SE QUE NO SOY RENNE Y QUE JAMAS LO SERE PERO TE QUIERO Y SIEMPRE BOY A ESTAR PARA TI Y CHARLI -.

-NO SABES CUANTO AGRADEZCO TUS PALABRAS, POR EXTRAÑO QUE SUENE ERES LA ÚNICA QUE HA DICHO ALGO, NADIE SABE QUE DECIR Y ESO ME LLENA DE RABIA AHORA QUE MAS NECESITO DE UN ABRAZO, DE CUALQUIER PALABRA DE CONSUELO, TODOS PARECEN ESTAR MUDOS...NO SE QUE HACER...POR FAVOR VEN, NO CREO QUE PUEDA CON ESTO YO SOLA, CHARLI ESTA EN OTRO MUNDO Y NOSE QUE HACER -. Jamas pensé decir esto, pero lo dije -TE NECESITO SUE...DE VERDAD TE NECESITO...-. Hubo un silencio, luego un carraspeo de voz al otro lado del teléfono

-ESTARÉ ALLA LO ANTES POSIBLE AMOR...NO TE PREOCUPES POR NADA, PRONTO ESTARÉ CONTIGO tanto se alguien, por mas que quisiera no me podía derrumbar.

Mire hacia mi cama y ahí estaba Stev ahora de pie, se acerco a mi y me abraso.

-DISCULPAME BELLA, DE VERDAD DISCULPAME, SE QUE ME PORTE COMO UN NIÑO PERO ESTABA EN SHOCk-. Por mas que se disculpara ya estaba hecho no se porque pero ya no sentía lo mismo pero el, quizás era miedo de querer a alguien, y pensar que en algún momento se alejaría, todo es mas fácil sin tener que involucrar sentimientos y como me siento ahora no es tan difícil dejar de sentir por alguien, es lo mejor, así ninguno de los dos tendría que sufrir mas de la cuenta.

Todo paso muy rápido, cuando llego sue me ayudo con todo ya Charli no salia del shock, me dolía verlo así, pero mas me dolía el que sue tuviera que ver a su esposo así `por otra mujer, aunque esa mujer fuese mi madre, el tenia que estar bien por ella, por mi, yo soy su hija, yo soy la adolescente que necesita ayuda pero como siempre, soy yo la que tiene que velar por los demás

El día del funeral fue muy tranquilo y para mi tranquilidad Charli reacciono y nos pidió perdón a las dos, no se como pero habían creado un lazo que jamas pensé que existiría, claro no es mi madre, pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo no muy grande ya que ella es un amor. Ese día también rompí con Stev, el se lomo muy mal lloro un montón, pero sabia que debía hacerlo, ahora mas que nunca ya que me tendría que ir a vivir a casa de mi padre.

-POR FAVOR BELLA- Decía Stev.

-NO PUEDO HACER NADA, YA SABES QUE TENGO QUE MARCHARME, PERO SABES QUE SIEMPRE SEREMOS AMIGOS, QUE FUISTE MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI con tristeza.

-SE QUE FUI UN ESTUPIDO PERO POR FAVOR PERDONAME y me partía el alma pero era lo mejor, sabia que una relación a distancia no resultaría y menos en mi estado.

-NO TENGO NADA QUE PERDONAR STEV, SIEMPRE TE QUERRÉ PERO ME TENGO QUE IR -. Me di la vuelta y me aleje.

Me dolía dejarlo así pero era lo mejor, ya todo había cambiado y ya no sentía lo mismo por el y creo que jamas volveré a sentir así

La despedida de Ann y Fred me dolió mas ya que eramos casi hermanos nos conocíamos casi de siempre, fuimos amigos desde que nos conocimos y me dolía tener que separarme de ellos, pero sabia que nuestra amistad no terminaría así que seguiríamos en contacto y esto me alegraba. Sue y Charli se encargaron de los tramites legales de todo, Phil me dejo una pequeña herencia junto a mama, esto me emocione hasta las lagrimas ya que jamas pensé que pensara tanto en mi, la casa ahora era miá, no quise que la vendieran ni alquilaran ni mucho menos que se desasieran de las cosas, este seria mi rincón del recuerdo donde podría venir en vacaciones, aparte que FORKS el pueblo donde vive mi padre es totalmente frió y no creo que unas vacaciones ahí sean muy emocionantes, ami me gusta el calor, el sol y eso allá jamas lo tendré por eso no venderé la casa, siempre puedo venir cuando quiera eso me lo prometió Charli, aparte de unas cuantas otras condiciones, como mi propio coche, mi propia habitación y por sobretodo que jess no se metiera conmigo esto le dolió un poco a Sue pero entendía que no me llevaba con su hija ya que era insoportable y esto ella lo sabia de sobra, por Emmet no me preocupaba siempre nos llevamos bien y en estos días se había portado realmente bien llamándome todos los días preguntando como estaba y diciendo que querría haber estado conmigo pero que por el insti no había podido pero que cuando llegara estaría todo preparado para mi, que el mismo había re decorado mi habitación, alejada de jess.

Me sentía muy ansiosa a pesar de que ya había estado muchas beses en forks, aunque ya hacia tiempo que no iba, lo único que me tranquilizaba un poco era que Emmet me esperaba y sabia que no me dejaría sola, el era el hermano mayor que siempre desee, espero todo salga bien y no tener que lidiar con las estupideces de jess y sus huecas amiguitas porque si ella es insoportable no se que me puedo esperar de sus amigas, bueno hoy es el día, espero todo salga bien...


	3. Chapter III

**CAPITULO III**

**Forks.**

**Bella POV.**

-TE EXTRAÑO MAMÁ- Dije.

-AMOR...SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO...- Dijo ella.

Abecés creo que despertare y todo esto habrá sido solo una pesadilla, pero por desgracia se que es real y me destruye por dentro. Trato de no demostrarlo, pero es mas fuerte que yo.

Me siento tan bacía y sola, Renne lo era todo, ahora siento que no soy nada. Desearía no haberme preocupado tanto por el maldito examen, por haber estado ese día tan preocupada de que Stev me necesitaba con el, en vez de haber ido con ellos todo seria tan distinto, estaría con ella, no iría rumbo a un maldito pueblo que detesto, que ella adiaba. Pero tengo que ser fuerte, por Charli y no se si pueda aguantar mucho pero tengo que intentarlo...

mi actitud no agradaba mucho a Charli y mucho menos lo tranquilizaba, desde aquel día decidí ser invisible... comencé a vestir de negro. Era así como me sentía, en una profunda negrura que me cubría por completo, no deseaba que me mirasen mucho menos llamar la atención, había decidido que los pocos sentimientos que me quedaban se enfocarían solo en Charli, Sue y Emmet. Ellos no merecían que me comportara como una perra, el resto del mundo tampoco, pero no quería a nadie mas en mi pequeño mundo.

Me había convertido en todo lo que lo que odiaba, en todo lo que me burlaba secretamente en el instituto "_la chica solitaria" _dirían algunos por mi forma de vestir y de pensar, pero ahora ya no había vida en mi, era solo un recipiente vacío. A Renne le hubiese dado un ataque de verme vestida así, pero ella ya no estaba, ya no podía verme, ya no podía decir:

_-Hija el color es vida, la vida esta llena de color, calor, alegría, disfruta de ellos al máximo, cada uno representa algo en la vida...-_

Bueno ahora mi vida representaba eso, negro, los colores a donde voy no existen, a parte de el verde ya que todo es verde y cuando digo todo, es todo, todo es verde a excepción del blanco y gris, pero ami me queda el negro, así veo todo sin mi madre, negro, todo quedo negro tras su partida.

-AMOR TE SIENTES BIEN?-. Pregunto sue desde su asiento, yo sonreí y asentí.

-EMMET NO DEJA DE SORPRENDERME, JAMAS PENSE QUE SE PREOCUPARIA TANTO POR TI REALMENTE TE QUIERE MUCHO -. Cayo unos segundos

-DESEARÍA QUE SE LLEVARA ASI DE BIEN CON JESSICA, PERO ES TODO LO CONTRARIO, YA NI SE HABLAN -. En sus ojas había gran tristeza.

-NO TE PREOCUPES, EMMET LA QUIERE MUCHO AUNQUE NO LO DEMUESTRE, SIEMPRE ESTA PREOCUPADO POR ELLA, PERO JESS, ES DIFÍCIL Y NO SEJA DE COMPORTARSE CONA PE... LO SIENTO SOLO PIENSA EN .

Sue me sonrió, ella entendia a la perfección, pero na sabia en que momento su dulce niña había cambiado y se había convertido en una autentica y total perra egocéntrica, materialista que solo en lo superficial de la vida.

-DESEARÍA QUE FUERAN AMIGAS, ASI PODRÍAS PEGARLE UN POQUITO DE TU BONDAD -. Le sonreí.

-HARE LO POSIBLE, PERO NO TE ASEGURO NADA, YA SABES COMO ES, Y YO NO BOY CON SU FORMA DE SER pegándome mentalmente por prometer algo que ni siquiera intentare, ella es un caso perdido y no `retendo gastar ni tiempo ni palabras en un cerebro carente de neuronas y lleno de hormonas.

Nos estábamos acercando a nuestro destino, ya que el ambiente climático había cambiado drasticamente. Tendría que ir de compras luego ya que mi guardarropa se reducía a solo unos jeans y unos que otros sweaters, no acostumbraba llevar ropa de abrigo ya que en Phoenix el dia mas frio era de unos 20º, cuando aquí era por lejos el mas soleado del año.

-JAJAJAJJAJA...- Me rei entre dientes

-QUE PASA BELLA Charli -QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO -.

-LA VERDAD NADA, SOLO PENSABA EN EL CLIMA-. Respondi.

-NO VEO LA GRACIA con ojos interrogativos.

-JUSTAMENTE- Solo dije, Sue miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Pasajeros, por favor abrocharse los cinturones, en pocos minutos estaremos aterrizando"._

Ok... aquí boy...no hay vuelta atrás. Cuando bajamos inmediatamente un grandulón se abalanzo hacia mi y me levanto del suelo haciéndome girar en un fuerte abrazo.

-HERMANITA...NO SABES CUANTO TE HE EXTRAÑADO -. Dijo sin soltarme.

-EMMET...NO PUEDO …..RESPIRAR decir, acto reflejo me dejo en el suelo y se separo un poco.

-BIENVENIDA-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo se la devolvi gustosa, era tan fácil ser otra vez yo cuando estaba junto a Emmet.

Saludo a Sue y Charli, tomamos las maletas y caminamos al estacionamiento, no me sorprendió no ver a Jess, ya que de seguro tenia cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer y pensar, como "que me pondre hoy, que maquillage me combinara, el azul o el rojo ?"...ja ja ja, a una rubia hueca no le da para mas de seguro...

llegamos al auto, era un jeep enorme, supe enseguida que era de Emmet, nos subimos y papá condujo con Sue a su lado. Emmet no dejaba de parlotear, yo sonreía pero por dentro sentia un gran pesar.

El viaje se me hizo largo ya que Charli conducía como una tortuga, no se enque momento me dormi, pero supe que había sido asi ya que me encontraba en casa con mamá, ella me abrasaba y sonreía.

-TODO ESTARÁ BIEN MI NIÑA, YA VERAS COMO TODO ESTO PASARA ía, con una sorrira amable.

-NO LO SE MAMI, TE EXTRAÑO TANTO, NO LOGRO DEJAR DE SENTIR TRISTEZA, PIENSO QUE JAMAS VOLVERÉ A SONREÍR SINCERAMENTE -. Dije entre sollozos.

-NO HIJA, NO PIENSES ASI, LAS COSAS SIEMPRE PASAN POR ALGO, QUIZAS YA ERA TIEMPO DE DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A CHARLI PARA QUE DISFRUTARA DE TI. COMO SABES MI VIDA FUE HERMOSA TE TUBE A MI LADO Y ESO FUE LO MAS HERMOSO QUE LA VIDA ME PUDO ía -ADEMAS ENCONTRE A PHIL, MI PRINCIPE, AHORA ESPERO QUE TU LOGRES ENCONTRAR AL TUYO, PARA QUE NO TE SIENTAS ASI-.

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, JAMAS DEJARE QUE ESO PASE NO QUIERO TENER QUE PASAR POR LO MISMO OTRA VEZ-. Dije entre lagrimas.

-NO DIGAS ESO... VERAS COMO UN DIA VOLVERAS A SONREÍR Y SER FELIZ AMOR-.

No se cuanto tiempo dormi pero comencé a sentir unos golpes no ta suaves en el hombro, era Emmet que trataba de despertarme.

-YA LLEGAMOS BELLA, DESPIERTA siempre sonreía.

-SI QUE ERES UNA BELLA DURMIENTE -. Solo le sonreí.

Bajamos y tomo mis maletas si esfuerzo alguno, la casa no había cambiado en nada, me condujo por las escaleras al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, antes cuando venia solía quedarme con jess en su cuarto, pero ahora había exigido mi propia habitación.

-ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA DECORACIÓN -. Dijo Emmet un poco avergonzado – NO SE ME DAN MUCHO LOS GUSTOS DE CHICAS, COMO SABES-.

Rei sinceramente, me acordaba a la perfección delos intentos de Emmet de agradar a las chicas con regalos pero casi siempre terminaban enojadas por sus gustos.

-ESTA HERMOSO -. dije y vaya que me sorprendí, como era posible que hubieran cambiado tanto sus gustos?.

-LA VERDAD ES QUE ME AYUDO ALICE -. Sera su novia?, me pregunte, pareció leer mi mente porque rápidamente agrego.

-ELLA ES LA HERMANA DE UN AMIGO Y AMIGA MIA TAMBIÉN... NO ES MI NOVIA POR SI TE LO PREGUNTABAS -.

-LA VERDAD LO PENSE, PERO VEO QUE TIENE MUY BUEN GUSTO, AUNQUE NO CREO QUE FUESE A FIJARSE EN TI-. Dije en broma, pero su rostro se ensombreció.

-ERA UNA BROMA-. Me apresure a decir, el automaticamente sonrió.

-LOSE HERMANITA, LOSE -. Dijo riendo.

-BUENO, TIENES QUE ESTAR HAMBRIENTA Y BALLA QUE TE HACE FALTA COMER, REALMENTE ESTAS MUY FLACA, YA PARECES UNA ESCOBA ANDANTE -. se burlo de mi.

-NO ES ASI, LO QUE PASA ES QUE TU ERES UN REGORDETE -. se puso serio y se abalanzo sobre mi llevándome hasta la cama para hacerme cosquillas.

-VALLA VEO QUE POR AQUÍ NO PIERDEN EL TIEMPO -. se escucho una voz desde la puerta Emmet se levanto rapidamente mientras que yo la miraba con enojo.

-LARGATE DE aquí Emmet.

-VEO QUE LA MUERTE DE RENNE TE FACILITO LAS COSAS PARA VENIR A REVOLCARTE CON "MI HERMANO"-. Dijo Jess, remarcando las ultimas palabras.

Emmet se abalanzo sobre ella y la propino una fuerte cachetada los ojos de Jess casi se salen de sus cuencas a causa de la sorpresa, no dijo nada solo me miraba con furia de seguro me arrancaria la cabeza de no haber estado Emmet presente.

-TE LARGAS INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ, NO BOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLES ASI DE BELLA, ELLA NO ES UNA ZORRA COMO TU Y TUS AMIGAS Y POR LO DEMÁS ELLA ES MUCHO MAS MI HERMANA QUE TU -. dijo dándole un empujón hacia fuera y cerrando de golpe la puerta en su nariz.

Me quede en blanco, las lagrimas contenidas durante todo este tiempo salieron como rio cubriendo mis mejillas, no podia entender como Jess era capas de decir algo asi, yo queri amucho a Emmet y el ami, pero jamas nos vimos de esa forma, siempre nos hemos querido como hermanos aunque no llevemos la misma sangre por nuestras venas, y asi seria siempre. Ademas nombrar a mi madre de esa manera, con tanto odio, me hizo querer darle una gran paliza, pero eso selo empeoraría las cosas. El bacio en mi pecho aumento su tamaño y no podia dejar de llorar, como se atrevia a decir esas cosas, no entiendo como nos podia odiar tanto.

-NO TE PREOCUPES BELL´S, LA ÚNICA ZORRA AQUÍ ES ELLA, SOLO TE TIENE ENVIDIA, YA QUE TU NO NECESITAS LANZARTE A LOS PANTALONES DE NADIE PARA QUE TE QUIERAN -. dijo abrazándome muy fuerte.

-NO LO ENTIENDO -. dije -JAMAS LE HECHO ALGO PARA QUE ME ODIE DE ESTA MANERA, ADEMAS NO TIENE PORQUE NOMBRAR A MI MADRE, ACASO NO DE CUENTA DEL DAÑO QUE ME HACE -no sabia que hacer para calmar las lagrimas y el dolor que en este momento sentia

-VAMOS, SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ, EL AMBIENTE APESTA A PLASTICO CUANDO LA BRUJA BARBIE ESTA CERCA -. dijo tratando de alegrarme.

Me aferre a su abrazo y bajamos las escaleras, Charli y sue no estaban, de suro habían ido al supermercado, por provisiones, ya que al estar Emmet a cargo de la casa estos dias, toda la comida había desaparecido.

Nos encaminamos a su jeep estacionado al frente de la casa, me ayudo a subir ya que era muy alto, al subir su telefono comenzó a sonar lo saco y miro la pantalla.

-ED HERMANO, QUE PASA -. dijo con una sonrisa

-HOY NO PUEDO, MI HERMANITA A LLEGADO HOY Y QUIERO PASAR TIEMPO CON ELLA – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa enorme y yo se la correspondi.

-COMO SE TE OCURRE, A ESA BRUJA NO LA QUIERO NI VER, ES BELLA LA HIJA DE CHARLI, CREO HABERTE HABLADO DE ELLA – escucho atento lo que decía su amigo al otro lado del telefono, de repente se puso rojo y sus ojos llamearon de ira.

-VEO QUE HARÍAS UNA EXCELENTE PAREJA CON JESS, LOS DOS TIENEN LAS MENTES MAS RETORCIDAS Y ASQUEROSAS DE TODO FORKS. POR ESO SOY UNO DE LOS POCOS QUE TE AGUANTAN, PERO HOY NO ESTOY DE ANIMO COMO PARA SOPORTAR TUS IDIOTECES – corto de golpe la llamada me miro y dijo.

-DISCULPA, EDWARD ES UN IMBÉCIL QUE ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS -

-NO TE PREOCUPES LA MAYORÍA DE LA GENTE VERA NUESTRA CERCANIA CON OTROS OJOS PERO ESO AMI NO ME IMPORTA, SI A TI TAMPOCO, LOS DOS SABEMOS QUE NUESTRO AMOR ES SOLO DE HERMANOS -respire pesado, no podia dejar de sentir rabia.

-PERO SI ESTO TE INCOMODA, NOS ALEJAREMOS PARA QUE NO TENGAS NINGÚN TIPO DE PROBLEMAS- dije con mucha tristeza ya que Emmet era el hermano que siempre quise tener, co n el podia ser realmente yo.

-NO SEAS TONTA PEQUEÑA, PREFERIRIA MIL VECES ALEJARME DEL MUNDO SI FUESE NECESARIO CON TAL DE ESTAR CONTIGO, SIEMPRE ESTARÉ PARA TI, HOY Y SIEMPRE, PROMESA DE HERMANO MAYOR- me miro con una gran sonrisa y para mi asombro en mis labios se formo una sonrisa real de esas que hace mucho no sentia.

Era tan fácil sonreír estando con el apesar de su apariencia que a la mayoría aterrorizaba, si te fijabas bien en su cara lograbas darte cuenta que era un tierno niñato en un cuerpo lleno de músculos .

-GRACIAS EMMET, LA VERDAD NO SE QUE HARÍA SIN TI – dije sincera .

-ESTOY PARA COMPLACERTE, ASIQUE DIME, QUE QUIERES HACER?- pregunto entusiasmado.

-POR AHORA SOLO QUIERO COMER, PERO QUE SEA UN LOGAR TRANQUILO – dije avergonzada ya que no queria que la gente me mirara con lastima.

-NO TE PREOCUPES BELL´S, LOS MOTIVOS DE TU LLEGADA NO SON CONOCIDOS, QUISIMOS QUE SOLO LAS PERSONAS MAS CERCANAS A CHARLI SUPIESEN, POR EL RESTO NO TIENES DE QUE PREOCUPARTE, SOLO ESPERO QUE LA TONTA DE JESS HALLA PODIDO MANTENER LA BOCA SERRADA O BUENO POR COMO LA CONOSCO, LA TENDRÍA OCUPADA EN OTRAS COSAS – dijo seri y pensativo.

Me dolía ver como sufría por las acciones de jess, aunque no lo dijese no le gustaba la gente hablara mal de su hermana, pero al parecer a jess le fascinaba que la gente supiera y esparciera rumores de todo lo hacia tenia por hacer.

-YO TAMBIÉN LO ESPERO – dije sonriendo.

Condujo por almenos 30 minutos hasta port ángeles, camino que Charli demoro 1 hora y 15 minutos. Cosa que agradecí, aunque abeses me asustaba un poco, debido a la muerte de renne.

Nos detuvimos frente un restaurant de comida italiana (la Bella Italia) solíamos venir aquí con la familia en mis antiguos viajes, note como Emmet se quedaba mirando un hermoso BMW de color rojo. Me extraño que lo observara asi ya no pereciese ser el tipo de auto que va con el y su tamaño. Se acerco a mi y dijo.

-TE MOLESTARIA CONOCER A UNOS AMIGOS, NO ESPERABA AQUE ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ, PERO VEO QUE JUSTO HOY COINCIDIMOS -espero unos momentos y agrego – SI NO QUIERES PODEMOS IR A OTRO LUGAR PARA QUE ESTES MAS COMODA -

No me apetecia mucho conocer gente, pero por ver a Emmet sonreír lo haría, ademas no pude dejar de darme cuenta que cuando vio el auto sus ojos se iluminaron automaticamente.

-NO TE PREOCUPES, CREO QUE NO ME HARA DAÑO CONOCER A TUS AMIGOS, SOLO ESPERO QUE NO SEAN COMO TU DULCE HERMANITA-

Lo ultimo lo dije con remarcado sarcasmo, cosa que a Emmet le pareció bastante gracioso ya que comenzó a reír a mandibula abierta, por alguna extraña razón mis palabras le alegraron muchísimo.

-CRÉEME, SON TOTALMENTE LO OPUESTO A JESS, CON UNA EXCEPCIÓN, PERO NO CREO QUE ESTE SE ENCUENTRE HOY AQUI-

Me tomo del brazo y me condujo hacia la entrada. El restaurant no había cambiado en nada, entramos y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa donde se encontraban tres personas, un joven rubio muy alto, casi como Emmet, una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, bastante desordenados pero con mucho stylo y una rubia despampanante que opacaba hasta el mismo sol, sol que del cual aquí carecíamos asique podia brillar sin ningún problema iluminando todo a su paso, me senti un poco cohibida al ver su mirada.

-HEY EMMET, NO ESPERABA ENCONTRARTE POR AQUÍ – dijo el joven rubio con una amplia sonrisa y mucha amabilidad.

La chica rubia no me quitaba los ojos de encima, cosa que comenzaba a incomodarme, Emmet al parecer no notaba nada, ya que tenia una sonrisa de bobo al mirar a la chica, entonces lo comprendí, ella debe ser su novia, cuando volvi a mirar a la chica esta me acuchillaba con la mirada.

-HOLA JAS – nos acercamos hasta la mesa.

-HOLA CHICAS QUE GUSTO ENCONTRARLAS POR AQUÍ-

-HOLA -saludaron a coro.

-NO NOS RECENTARAS A TU AMIGA?- pregunto la rubia que no dejaba de lanzarme cuchillos con la mirada.

-OH SI, LO SIENTO, ELLA ES BELLA, Y NO ES UNA SIMPLE AMIGA – cuando Emmet dijo esto y deveria estar muerta ya sentia cada cuchillo que salia de los ojos de la rubia.

-ES MI HERMOSA Y PEQUEÑA...HERMANITA- gracias a dios la mirada de la rubia cambio a asombro, de no ser asi pienso que me hubiese desmallado en cualquier momento.

-HERMANA – pregunto el chico rubio. Que recorde se llamaba jas.

-YA VEO- escuche decir entre dientes a la rubia que ahora de nuevo me miraba extraño. Me pregunto si jess le habrá dicho alguna de sus idioteces, inmediatamente recorde lo que me dijo Emmet acerca de que no se parecían en nada a jess, entonces eso quire decir que no tiene contacto con ella, pero entonces porque esta mirada?.

-BEL´S ELLO SON JASPER- dijo señalando al rubio.

-ROSALIE- mirando con cara de bobo a la rubia.

-Y ALICE – señalando a la pequeña de cabellos desordenados.

Esta me observo con una gran sonrisa que devolvi de inmediato, cosa de la cual me arrepentí automaticamente al sentir unos pequeños y delicados brazos a mi alrededor.

-ES TODO UN GUSTO CONOCERTE AL FIN BELLA -la pequeña se alejo un poco para mirarme.

Al instante recorde que Emmett me había dicho que su amiga, Alice, le había ayudado a decorar mi nueva habitación.

-GRACIAS POR TODO – dije sonriendo. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al instante en confusion, quizás no sabia que ella había ayudado a Emmet.

-POR FAVOR SIÉNTENSE- dijo jasper.

Me sentia muy incomoda pero trate de disimularlo al máximo, no queria que Emmett se incomodara por mi presencia, para mi completo asombro todos eran muy amables y simpáticos.

-DE DONDE BIENES – pregunto Jasper.

-DE ARIZONA – respondi.

-BALLA DEBE SER UN VERDADERO TRAUMA PARA TI ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR, YA QUE EL CLIMA ES TODO LO CONTRARIO QUE EN ARIZONA- dijo Rosalie.

-LA VERDAD ,UN POCO PERO EN COMPAÑÍA DE EMMET ES FÁCIL OLVIDAR EL CLIMA- me rei, me asombre de lo fácil que era hacerlo en compañía de los amigos de Emmet. Creo que después de todo con el tiempo se me hara un poco mas llevadero el dolor que interiormente cargo, aunque la verdad no quisiera compartir con mas personas de las necesarias.

-ESPERO NO TE INCOMODES POR MI PREGUNTA PERO BELLA, COMO ALGUIEN TAN HERMOSA COMO TU SE OCULTA BAJO TANTO NEGRO-

Me tense automaticamente, no sabia que decir, no queria que la gente sintiera lastima por mi, menos ellos que parecían tan amable, tampoco queria tener que confiar en mas personas. Emmet inmediatamente noto como me tensaba, quiso contestar por mi, pero me arme de valentina y hable.

-NO EMMET DEJA QUE CONTESTE, PARA MI ES MUY DIFÍCIL HABLAR DE ESTO, PERO CREO QUE SI SON AMIGOS DE EMMET, PUEDO DECÍRSELO... MI MADRE MURIÓ HACE UN PAR DE SEMANAS, POR ESO MI VESTIMENTA Y MI REGRESO A FORKS-

No había necesidad de agregar que ya no había color en mi vida y que por eso no me apetecia vestir de otra forma.

-LES PIDO POR FAVOR QUE NO LO COMENTEN CON NADIE, YA QUE NO DESEO QUE ME VEAN O SE ACERQUEN A MI POR LASTIMA, ADEMAS NO PRETENDO ENTABLAR RELACIÓN ALGUNA CON NADIE, POR ENDE NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE ACERQUE AMI -

Todos me miraron con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que le decía esto a alguien y al parecer no lo tomaron muy bien, Emmet no entendia porque había dicho esto pero no me importo ya que en casa podia explicar el porque de mi nueva actitud, los chicos no merecían que fuera de esta manera con ellos, ya que habían sido de lo mas amable, pero me aterraba tener a mas personas cerca, llegar a quererlas y que posteriormente se alejaran y quedara nuevamente sola, ya tenia bastante dolor con el que lidiar a diario.

-LO SIENTO MUCHO – dijo Alice. Rosalie y Jas solo me observaban.

-NO QUIERO SER DESCORTÉS CON USTEDES PERO CREO QUE ES MEJOR ASI, ESPERO ME PUEDAN ENTENDER, NO ES EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA ESTAR CERCA DE MI-

-PARA QUE SEPAS MIS PADRES TAMBIÉN MURIERON, MI HERMANO GEMELO Y YO QUEDAMOS COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS. HACE UNOS POCOS AÑOS FUIMOS ADOPTADOS – Alice me miro com mucha tristeza y yo me senti fatal.

-ALMENOS TU TIENES LA SUERTE DE TENER A MUCHA GENTE QUE TE QUIERE, AL CONTRARIO DE MI HERMANO Y YO, GRACIAS A DIOS YO NO ADOPTE ESA ACTITUD, PERO NO PUEDO DECIR LO MISMO DE MI HERMANO- respiro y me sonrió.

-ESPERO PUEDAS VOLVER A SER LA PERSONA QUE ERAS Y DE LA CUAL EMMET HABLABA CON GRAN ORGULLO-

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fria, ya que no me esperaba tanta sinceridad de alguien que recién llevaba unas horas de conocer. Algo de lo que dijo me estuvo dando vuelta durante todo el dia, pero luego cuando lleguemos a casa meditaria sobre ello.

-Y BUENO BELLA QUE EDAD TIENES?- pregunto Jas, le agradeci mentalmente por el cambio de tema.

-TENGO 17 Y USTEDES-

-YO Y ROSSE TENEMOS 18, HA NO TE HABÍAMOS DICHO QUE AL IGUAL QUE ALICE Y SU HERMANO, SOMOS GEMELOS-

-YO TENGO 17, ASIQUE POR LO QUE VEO SEREMOS COMPAÑERAS EN ALGUNAS CLASES DEL INSTITUTO- dijo entusiasmada.

Yo había pensado que después de la conversación anterior desistiera de establecer una amistad conmigo, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario.

-ESPERO QUE NO TENGAS CLASES CON EDWARD, YA QUE ES UN PESADO- dijo esperanzada Rose.

-NO DIGAS ESO, SABES MUY BIEN PORQUE EL ES ASI, AUNQUE NO LO JUSTIFICO, ADEMAS ES NUESTRO AMIGO- Jas estaba muy serio al decir esto pero al contrario de el Emmett no dejaba de reír.

-LO SE PERO VIENDO A BELLA, YA ME IMAGINO LA CLASE DE BRIMAS QUE LE DIRA- dijo Rose .

La tarde paso muy rápido y para cuando llegamos a la casa ya estaba oscureciendo, me sentia cansada, solo queria dormir, las palabras de Alice se negaban a abandonar mi cabeza, quizas ella tenia razón, pero sentia tanto miedo de encariñarme con mas personas, que de solo pensarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas.

Se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta y me apresura a abrir, ya que acostumbraba a poner pestillo para que nadie me viera en mis episodios de angustia.

-HIJA, MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA TENDREMOS QUE IR AL INSTITUTO PARA ARREGLAR TODO EL PAPELEO, EMMET YA HABLO CON EL DIRECTOR PERO HAY QUE FINIQUITAR EL PAPELEO PARA QUE PUEDAS COMENZAR A ASISTIR, A PARTE DE COMPRAR LO NECESARIO PARA ESTO -

-OK PAPÁ, TENGO TODOS LOS PAPELES, SOLO ME FALTARAN LOS UTILES YA QUE NO CREO QUE ME SIRVAN LOS QUE TENIA, HABRÁ QUE PREGUNTAR-

-MUY BIEN HIJA QUE DESCANSES, A LAS 8:00 TENEMOS QUE ESTAR EN EL INSTITUTO, TE QUIERO AHORA DUÉRMETE -

Me quede sola por unos momentos, sabia que en cualquier minuto vendría Emmet a preguntarme el porque de mi actitud con sus amigos, me prepare mentalmente para el momento, gracias a dios había dejado de llorar, pero sabia que después de la conversación no podría dormir.

-PUEDO PASAR -

-SI-

-BEL´S SE POR LO QUE ESTAS PASANDO CRÉEME, PERO NO COMPRENDO, QUE HICISTE CON MI HERMANITA? DE VERDAD QUE ABECES NO TE RECONOZCO-

-EMMET POR FAVOR NO ME JUZGUES, NO TE PUEDES IMAGINAR POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO NO SABES EL DOLOR QUE SIENTO-

-LOSE PEQUEÑA PERO POR FAVOR DEJAME AYUDARTE, NO TE CIERRES EN EL DOLOR YA VERAS QUE CON EL PASO DE LOS DIAS ESTE DISMINUIRÁ, PERO SI TE CIERRAS LO ÚNICO QUE CONSEGUIRAS ES SENTIRTE MAS Y MAS SOLA Y EL DOLOR AUMENTARA-

-JUSTAMENTE ES LO QUE DESEO, NO QUIERO A NADIE MAS CERCA, YA QUE SE QUE SI ME ABRO A MAS PERSONAS TARDE O TEMPRANO DESAPARECERÁN IGUAL QUE MI MADRE Y DE SER ASI NO PODRE MAS, YA ME ES BASTANTE DIFÍCIL CON LO QUE SIENTO- .

-BEL´S YO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ AQUÍ AUNQUE NO QUIERAS JAMAS TE DEJARE SOLA, AHORA DUERME MAÑANA NOS ESPERA UN LARGO DIA-

-A QUE TE REFIERES CON NOS ESPERA-.

-YA VERAZ, YA VERAZ-.

-EMMET SEA LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES PLANEANDO, NO RESULTARA-.

-DUERME BEL´S-.

No pude dormir bien, como cada noche la nostalgia me inundo y las lagrimas llenaban mis ojos, "donde quedo mi vida perfecta" ya nada queda de ella. no se como boy a hacer para sobrevivir al instituto, desearía tanto desaparecer dormirme y no despertar jamas, me siento agotada, triste, siento que nadie me comprende realmente. Quizas Alice tiene razón y estoy tan serrada que no logro ver nada, bueno por el momento es mejor asi, no quiero tener que lidiar con mas dolor...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV **

**Fantasmas, Idiotas y Zorras.**

**Bella Pov.**

Me dormi entre sollozos y una profunda oscuridad, no soñé con nada o almenos no me cuerdo de nada, en la mañana Emmett me desperto recorde que tenia que ir al instituto para saber cuando comenzaría las clases, por el momento había decidido no comprar un coche ya que Emmett se había ofrecido a llevarme. Gracias a dios no vi a jess, no me apetecia empesar el dia mal, desayunamos en silencio, Charli se fue en su coche y yo con Emmet, aproveche para preguntarle por Rosalie y para mi asombro no era su novia, si le gustaba pero no se atrevia a confesárselo, cuando llegamos aparcamos al lado del BMW de Rosalie Emmett se despidió y yo me fui con Charli hacia la dirección.

Ahí nos esperaba la secretaria ya con los papeles listos para llenar le entregue los míos y nos dijo que tendríamos que esperar un momento para ver al director ya que en ese momento se encontraba ocupado.

Mientras esperábamos la secretaria me entrego mi horario un mapa del instituto, de repente se abrió de golpe la puerta de la oficina del director y apareció un chico no logre verlo bien ya que salio casi corriendo.

-EDWARD- lo llamaba una mujer.

-ESTOY CANSADA DE SU COMPORTAMIENTO, NO SE QUE MAS HACER- la seguia un hombre rubio muy apuesto.

-PROBLEMAS OTRA VEZ?- pregunto Charli acercándose al hombre.

-YA NO SABEMOS QUE MAS HACER CON ESTE MUCHACHO- dijo el hombre observándome.

-TU DEBES SER ISABELLA- dijo mirándome no respondi ya que Charli se me adelanto.

-SI ELLA ES MI HIJA, HIJA EL ES EL DOCTOR CARLISLE CULLEN Y SU ESPOSA ESME-

-HOLA MUCHO GUSTO- dije.

-EL GUATO ES NUESTRO LINDA- dijo la mujer, era muy hermosa -LAMENTAMOS MUCHO LO DE TU MADRE, LA CONOCIMOS HACE ALGUNOS AÑOS Y FUIMOS AMIGAS, NO SABES COMO ME DOLIÓ ENTERARME DE SU PARTID- dijo con gran pesar -SI NECESITAS ALGO, CUALQUIER COSA NO DUDES EN BUSCARME- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharla.

-BUENO SI NOS DISCULPAN, TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCAR A NUESTRO HIJO- dijo el doctor -AUNQUE DUDO MUCHO QUE LO ALCANCEMOS-.

-SUERTE- respondió Charli

Se marcharon a paso acelerado, al ver a la sra. cullen, me acorde inmediatamente de mi madre, senti una especie de conexión con aquella mujer de hermosos y sinceros ojos.

-POR FAVOR ADELANTE-se escucho a un hombre, el cual me saco de mis pensamientos.

-BUENOS DIAS- saludamos.

-UN GUSTO TENERLA AL FIN CON NOSOTROS ISABELLA- dijo el director.

-GRACIAS- respondi

-LAMENTO QUE HAYAN TENIDO QUE PRESENCIAR EL ARREBATO DE EL JOVEN CULLEN, YA ES UN CASO PERDIDO-

-LA SECRETARIA NOS DIJO QUE PODIA EMPESAR A ASISTIR MAÑANA- dijo Charli

-POR SUPUESTO, POR TUS CALIFICACIONES VEO QUE ERES UNA EXCELENTE ALUMNA, ISABELA-

-HAGO LO QUE PUEDO- dije.

-BENO ES UN PLACER PARA NOSOTROS CONTAR CON UNA EXCELENTE ALUMNA COMO TU, ESPERO NO TENGAS PROBLEMAS EN INTEGRARTE-

-GRACIAS-

-HASTA LUEGO ENTONCES- dijo Charli

-HASTA PRONTO- se despidió el hombre atrás del escritorio.

Salimos y nos dirigimos en silencio al estacionamiento, subimos al coche y nos marchamos después de unos minutos Charli hablo.

-SUPE QUE TUBISTE PROBLEMAS CON JESSICA-.

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA-.

-SE QUE ES ASI, PERO NO ME GUSTA QUE DISCUTAN, TIENEN QUE TRATAR DE ARREGLAR SUS DIFERENCIAS-.

-YO NO TENGO PROBLEMA ALGUNO CON ELLA-.

-LO SE-.

-MIENTRAS NO SE ME ACERQUE Y DEJE DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES TODO ESTARÁ BIEN-.

-TIENES QUE ENTENDER QUE PARA ELLA ES DIFÍCIL VER Y ENTENDER LA RELACIÓN QUE HAY ENTRE TU Y EMMET-

-ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA, EL QUE ELLA SE COMPORTE COMO UNA VERDADERA PERRA CON EMMET HACE QUE EL SE DISTANCIE MAS DE ELLA-.

Luego de esto no dijo nada, yo ardia en rabia no podia entender como la defendia si hasta sue de da cuenta de como es ella en realidad. Llegamos a la casa y me entrego una tarjeta de credito a mi nombre para que comprara lo que necesitara, le dije que por el momento no me compraria el coche ya que Emmett se había ofrecido gustoso a llevarme el, eso lo alegro un poco, el era uno de los pocos que no veia mi cercania con Emmett de manera distinta a lo que realmente era, se despidió y se fue al trabajo, sue tampoco estaba en casa asique tendría la casa para mi sola por algunas horas.

Subi a mi habitación a acomodar mis cosas ya que ayer no logre hacer nada, realmente agradeci a Emmett y Alice la decoración, todo se veia muy lindo lo único que desentonaba,era yo, pero no podia hacer nada por cambiar.

Cuando termine de acomodar todas mis cosas decidi ducharme ya faltaba poco para el termino de clases y no queria toparme con Emmett y sus planes para hoy, me gustaba mucho estar con el, pero necesitaba mi espacio y al parecer el se había dado la difícil tarea de traerme de regreso del mundo de las sombras.

Fui al baño con mis cosas listas y me sumergí en el agua, esto solía relajarme un montón y de verdad que lo necesitaba, luego de un buen rato en el agua decidi salir, me seque, vesti y cepille mi cabello, hoy no hacia mucho frio asique solo me puse una sudadera con capucha negra, unos vaqueros oscuros y mis botas estilo militar, un atuendo bastante comodo para un dia de compras, tome lo necesario y sali da la casa, una vez fuera me puse la capucha de mi sudadera dejando unos mechones de cabello sueltos en mi cara y comencé a caminar, casi nada había cambiado, una que otra casa había decidido cambiar su color y una que otra tienda nueva.

Camine alrededor de media hora y no tenia idea de donde estaba, al parecer no recordaba tanto el pueblo como creia, iba tan concentrada tratando de ubicar algo ami alrededor que no me di cuenta cuando llegue a un solitario parque, decidi sentarme un rato y esperar para llamar a Emmett, comencé a sentir un olor extraño muy cerca de mi, no lograba identificarlo, de repente lo reconocí, era marihuana, recorde la vez que lo chicos quisieron probarla, Fredd la había conseguido pero al final ninguno quiso fumar, rei al recordar esto.

-VALLA ESTA MIERDA SI QUE ESTA BUENA, YA ESTOY VIENDO FANTASMAS- oi una hermosa voz decir.

Me asuste ya que estaba tan sumergida en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta del chico que estaba a pocos pasos de mi, me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, su rostro me recordo a alguien pero no sabia a quien. Era muy guapo, no muy musculoso pero bien formado, su cabello tenia un extraño color broncíneo, su piel era muy pálida tanto como la mia...y unos ojos...oh, jamas había visto unos ojos tan hermosos, eran tan verdes como las esmeraldas...era perfecto... pero que mierda estoy diciendo.

-ERES MUDA?- pregunto el chico, yo no sabia si responder o marcharme de inmediato pero por alguna extraña razón no senti temor alguno, decidi hablar.

-NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR-dije con indiferencia.

-TIENES CARÁCTER FANTASMITA- dijo riendo.

-NO ME LLAMES ASI-

-Y ENTONCES COMO, SI ES LO QUE ERES-

-PORQUE DICES ESO- este chico si que estaba drogado.

-PORQUE NINGUNA CHICA VENDRÍA POR AQUÍ Y MENOS SOLA, JAMAS TE AVIA VISTO, Y CRÉEME QUE CONOSCO A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE ESTE PUEBLO Y ADEMAS TU ASPECTO ME LO DICE, ASUSTAS-.

-BUENO PARA TU INFORMACIÓN SOY REAL CARNE Y HUESO, Y NO ESTOY SOLA, JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY ACOMPAÑADA- me miro extrañado, miro para todos lados y luego se centro en mi.

-NO HE VISTO A NADIE MAS QUE A TI, Y LO DE CARNE Y HUESO, YO DIRIA MAS HUESO YA QUE ESTAS ULTRA FLACA, ESO ES OTRO PUNTO PARA DECIR QUE ERES UN FANTASMA-

-ESTOY HABLANDO DE TI "IDIOTA", CUANDO DIGO QUE NO ESTOY SOLA, Y SERA QUE VES FANTASMAS MUY SEGUIDO YA QUE CONOCES TAN BIEN SU APARIENCIA-

-HEY NO ME CONOCES ASIQUE NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA Y POR LO DEMÁS YO NO ESTOY CONTIGO-

-REALMENTE ESTAS BIEN DROGADO CHICO, HABLAS PURAS IDIOTECES POR ESO LO DE IDIOTA, "IDIOTA"-

-Y NO TE DA MIEDO ESTAR HABLANDO CON UN COMPLETO Y DROGADO IDIOTA?-

Lo mire indecisa no sabia como responder, pero no sentia temor alguno al contrario me sentia bastante comoda, quizas seria donde no me conocía y no tenia que estar tratando de ser amable.

-DEBERÍA SENTIR MIEDO?-

Pareció sorprenderse con mi respuesta ya que se me quedo mirando sin decir nada, pareció meditar su respuesta esto me produjo risa, o estaba drogado a tope o no muy a menudo le responden con tanta tranquilidad ya que por su apariencia de chico malo dudo mucho que alguien se le enfrente.

-NO MUY A MENUDO ME DEJAN SIN RESPUESTA, PERO NO SOY PELIGROSO, "POR EL MOMENTO"-

Me rei fuertemente, perecia sorprendido, su cara daba mucha risa en ese momento me rei mas fuerte, no podia para de hacerlo y me sorprendí a mi misma hacia dos semanas que no reia de esta manera, me senti extraña y para mi sorpresa feliz. El pareció notar mi cambio por lo que pregunto.

-AHORA TE ASUSTE?-

-PARA NADA, SOLO RECORDE ALGO- dije seria.

Un sonido nos sobresalto, era mi celular mire la pantalla, era Emmett, sin alejarme del chico conteste.

-HOLA GRANDULON-.

-DONDE ESTAS BEL´S?, ME TIENES REALMENTE PREOCUPADO-

-CALMATE, SOLO SALI A COMPRAR LAS COSAS QUE ME FALTAN, PERO PARA MI MALA SUERTE ME PERDI-

-DONDE ESTAS, TE HA PASADO ALGO?-

-YA TE DIJE QUE TE CALMES NO ME HA PASADO NADA, PERO PODRÍAS VENIR POR MI-

-YA ESTOY EN CAMINO, DIME DONDE ESTAS

Lo pense un segundo, no queria que me encontrara aquí hablando con un total y drogado desconocido

-EN LA BIBLIOTECA-

-EN UNOS MINUTOS ESTOY AHÍ- me rei realmente actuaba como un hermano mayor asustado por la seguridad de su pequeña hermana.

-NOVIO CELOSO?- pregunto el chico.

-QUE TE IMPORTA...ES SOLO MI HERMANO-

-PARECIA MAS UN NOVIO CELOSO QUE SOLO UN HERMANO-.

-PODRÍAS DECIRME COMO LLEGAR A LA BIBLIOTECA- lo penso unos minutos y luego me dio las indicaciones.

-GRACIAS...HE...- no sabia como llamarlo -CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?- me miro con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios, esto lo hizo ver aun mas apuesto.

-IMPORTA COMO ME LLAME?-

-LA VERDAD, NO-

-ENTONCES DEJEMOS LO EN "IDIOTA". Y TU COMO TE LLAMAS?-

-IMPORTA?- dije sonriendo, el solo rio y nego con la cabeza.

-DEJEMOS LO EN FANTASMA- dije con tono burlón

-ADIÓS "IDIOTA"-

-HASTA PRONTO "FANTASMA"-

Lo mire por un momento tratando de identificar porque me parecia tan familiar su rostro, pero no consegui nada, quizas eran esos profundos ojos que hacían que me perdiera en ellos.

Camine hacia la calle principal siguiendo las indicaciones del chico desconocido, ni supe como llegue pero me vi frente a las puertas de la biblioteca, Emmett aun no llegaba, me sente en los escalones de la entrada, no podia dejar de pensar en el chico del parque, algo en el me llamaba la atención, en eso llego Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ME TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADO-

-NO ES PARA TANTO EMMET, TENGO QUE EMPESAR A FAMILIARIZARME CON MI ENTORNO NO CREES?-

-SOLO TU PUEDES PERDERTE EN UN PUEBLO TAN PEQUEÑO, DONDE TODOS SE CONOCEN-

-BUENO YO NO CONOSCO A MUCHAS PERSONAS Y RECUERDA QUE NO VENIA HACE MUCHO-

-VAMOS A CASA QUE MUERO DE HAMBRE-

-PERO TENGO QUE HACER MIS COMPRAS-

-NO TE PREOCUPES HAY TIEMPO, ADEMAS ALICE NOS ESTA ESPERANDO-

Alice, de eso se trataban sus planes para hoy, no quise decir nada pero Emmett noto mi malestar, lo dejo pasar.

No sabia como lidiar con Alice, porque se empeñaba tanto en ser mi amiga, porque no entendia que queria estar sola, que no queria a nadie a mi alrededor?.

Llegamos a la casa y Emmett literalmente corrió hacia la cosina, no entendia como podia comer tanto sin rebentar, yo comi un poco de cereal con leche ya que no tenia hambre, en momentos mi mente se dejaba llevar y aparecían ante mi unos hermosos ojos verdes, me sorprendía el haberme sentido tan comoda con aque chico, el sonido del timbre me saco de mis ensoñaciones, fui hacia la puerta ya que Emmett no dejaba de tragar, llegue a la puerta y la abri, y para mi sorpresa unos pequeños y delicados brazos me rodearon por la cintura.

-HOLA BELLA- chillo Alice.

-HOLA ALICE-

-ESTAS LISTA-

-LISTA PARA QUE?-

-PARA IR DE COMPRAS-

Me congele en el instante,no podia creer lo que me estaban haciendo, de verdad que no queria a mas personas en mi circulo cercano, como no lo podían entender.

-EMMETT- llame molesta, Alice no sabia que decir.

-QUE PASA PEQUEÑA-

-ME PUEDES EXPLICAR DE QUE VA ESTO?- dije mirando a Alice, esta solo sonreía.

-LO QUE PASA ES QUE HOY TENGO ENTRENAMIENTO, LO HABÍA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO, ASIQUE LE PEDI A ALICE QUE TE ACOMPAÑARA A HACER LAS COMPRAS-

-EMMET NO NECESITO UNA NIÑERA, PUEDO CUIDARME PERFECTAMENTE SOLA-

-BELLA YO NO PRETENDO SER TU NIÑERA, ES SOLO QUE EMMET SABE QUE ME FASCINA SALIR DE COMPRAS Y QUE NO PIERDO OPORTUNIDAD PARA HACERLO, POR FAVOR NO TE ENOJES- me miro con ojos de cachorro hambriento -POR FAVOR BELLA NOS DIVERTIREMOS- no sabia que hacer, la insistencia de esta chica no tenia limites.

-OK, PERO SERA RÁPIDO, NO NECESITO MUCHAS COSAS-

Alice sonrió y me abraso agradecida, Emmett se despidió y salio de la casa.

Había comenzado a hacer mas frio, le dije que me esperara, que iria por un abrigo a mi habitación subi corriendo tome el primero que encontre y baje a la misma velocidad y para mi sorpresa justo frente a Alice, estaba Jessica.

-BALLA, QUE RÁPIDO HAS HECHO AMISTADES-

-NO ES ALGO QUE TE IMPORTE- dije, no queria discutir pero su tonito inmediatamente me enojo.

-VAMOS BELLA, DE REPENTE TU CASA COMENZÓ A OLER A PLASTICO QUEMADO, Y DE VERDAD APESTA-

-PERO MIREN, SI LOS ENANOS SABEN BROMEAR-

-MIRA ZORRITA, SABES BIEN QUE NO TE CONVIENE METERTE CONMIGO-

-Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE ME VAS A HACER, PORQUE DUDO QUE CON TU TAMAÑO LOGRES HACERME DAÑO ALGUNO-

-NO TENGO NECESIDAD DE ENSUCIARME LAS MANOS, SABES BIEN QUE MI HERMANO ES QUE SE ENCARGA DE ESO-

Jessica la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, yo no sabia que pensar o decir, la expresión de Jessica me hera tan cómica daban ganas de reír a mandibula abierta pero era mejor no hacer nada. No podia creer que Alice siendo tan menuda se enfrentara asi a Jessica.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE NADA A EDDI-

-NO TENGO PARA QUE, SABES BIEN QUE MI HERMANO PASA DE TI, POR MAS QUE LE MENES EL CULO NO CAERÁ CONTIGO, ERES MUY POCA COSA PARA EL, ADEMAS RECUERDA QUE ROSSE NO TE HA ROTO LA BOCA, UNICAMENTE PORQUE ERES HERMANA DE EMMET, AUNQUE SE QUE EL NO SE OPONDRÍA A QUE TE DIERA UNA BUENA PALIZA-

Los ojos de Jessica flamearon en llamas, en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre Alice, asique era mejor intervenir.

-ALICE, NO GASTES TU TIEMPO CON UN CEREBRO CARENTE DE NEURONAS, MAJOR VAMOS QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE-

-OK, VAMOS-

Nos encaminamos a la salida, Alice llevaba una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras yo ya veia en mi mente lo que me esperaba cuando volviera, sabiendo como es Jessica quizas que cosas seria capas de inventarle a Charli

Una vez fuera pude notar con asombro que frente a la casa había un hermoso porsche estacionado, Alice vio mi cara y sonrió.

-TE GUSTA-

-CLARO QUE SI, ES HERMOSO-

-CARLISLE ME LO REGALO PARA MI CUMPLEAÑOS-

-ESPERA, EL ES TU PADRE?-

-SI, EL Y ESME NOS ADOPTARON, ESO LOS HACE NUESTROS PADRES-

-ENTONCES ERA TU HERMANO EL CHICO DE LA OFICINA-

-VEO QUE YA CONOCISTE A EDWARD-

-LA VERDAD NO, PASO TAN RÁPIDO QUE SOLO ESCUCHE LA PUERTA-

-OH...YA VEO, POR ESO HOY NO LO HE VISTO EN LA CASA, SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR CASTIGADO, AUNQUE DUDO QUE LO LOGREN-

-EN REALIDAD ES TAN MALO?-

-EDWARD NO ES MALO, COMO TE CONTE AYER NOSOTROS NO CRECIMOS EN UN HOGAR NORMAL, EN MI CASO LO HE SABIDO LLEVAR,

QUIZAS ES PORQUE EL SIEMPRE ME PROTEGIÓ, PERO EN CAMBIO EL TUBO QUE LIDIAR CON TODA LA CARGA, NUESTRA HISTORIA NO ES MUY LINDA, ALGÚN DIA TENDREMOS TIEMPO PARA QUE LA ESCUCHES, POR AHORA SOLO TE DIRE QUE NO ESTA ACOSTUMBRADO A QUE CUIDEN Y SE PREOCUPEN POR EL-

-PERO ESO NO ES RAZÓN PARA QUE ACTUÉ ASI CON SUS PADRES-

-TE HAS ESCUCHADO, ES EXACTO LO QUE TRATO DE HACERTE ENTENDER, LO QUE LA VIDA NOS DEPARA NOS RAZÓN PARA DESQUITARNOS CON EL RESTO DE LA HUMANIDAD-

Esto me dejo sin palabras, Alice tenia razón pero no por ello iba a cambiar mi manera de pensar, quizas su hermano y yo teníamos mucho en común, manejo hasta el centro comercial y me dirigi a comprar lo que necesitaba para el instituto, cuando termine decidi ir por algo de ropa, para mi asombro Alice era una compradora compulsiva, loca por la moda, quiso que me probara de todo pero después de unas cuantas quejas de mi parte desistió y compre solo lo que yo queria, cosa que no la hizo muy feliz pero no tenia de otra. Cuando terminamos fuimos por algo de comida.

-HACE CUANTO QUE SON AMIGOS CON EMMET- pregunte.

-MAS O MENOS 4 AÑOS, CUANDO LLEGAMOS FUE MUY AMABLE, EL YA ERA AMIGO DE JAS Y ROSALIE, EDWARD AL PRINCIPIO NO LES PRESTO ATENCIÓN PERO DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO Y UNAS CUANTAS PELEAS, SON BUENOS AMIGOS, APARTE DE MI ELLOS SON LOS ÚNICOS QUE LO AGUANTAN-

-Y QUE TAL ES EL INSTITUTO?-

-NO ME QUEJO, SI NO FUERA POR EL GRUPITO DE LAS ZORRAS, TODO SERIA PERFECTO-

-Y QUE FUE TODO ESO EN LA CASA, CON JESSICA?-

-DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS TU "HERMANITA" A TRATADO DE ENGATUSAR A EDWARD PERO A EL NO LE INTERESAN LA CHICAS HUECAS, BUENO ABECES SI PERO EL DICE QUE ES SOLO POR DIVERSION Y ELLA NO SE CANSA, TRATO DE SER MI AMIGA PERO ESO TAMPOCO LE RESULTO, EN UN PRINCIPIO ERA MUY SIMPÁTICA PERO LUEGO LLEGARON TANYA Y LAUREN Y AHÍ CAMBIO POR COMPLETO A ELLAS SI LES RESULTO EL JUEGITO DE SEDUCCIÓN Y ESO ELLA NO PUEDE DEJAR PASAR, Y TU QUE ME CUENTAS-

-NO HAY MUCHO-

-TENIAS NOVIO?-

-SI PERO NO ME APETECE HABLAR DE EL, NOSE PORQUE PERO CREO QUE SI NO HUBIESE ESTADO CON EL, EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ESTARIA EN ESTE PUEBLO-

-PORQUE DICES ESO, ACASO LO CULPAS POR LA MUERTE DE TU MADRE-

-NO, NO ES ESO, ES SOLO QUE EL DIA DEL ACCIDENTE ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA `POR EL QUE NO FUI CON MI MADRE Y DE NO HABER SIDO ASI PUDE MUERTO CON ELLA-

-NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO, EN VEZ DE CULPAR LO DE ALGO, DEBERÍAS ESTAR AGRADECIDA YA QUE POR EL ESTAS VIVA-

Pero yo no queria estar viva, yo queria estar con mi madre y nada mas, Alice no lo entendia, no entendia que mi vida acabo ese dia.

-CREO QUE YA ES HORA DE IRNOS, MAÑANA COMIENZAS EN EL INSTITUTO VERDAD?-

-SI-

NO ESTAS MUY ENTUSIASMADA-

-NO VEO PORQUE DEBERÍA ESTAR ENTUSIASMADA-

-HAY BELLA, QUE VAMOS A HACER CONTIGO-

-ESPERO QUE NADA-

-YA VERA COMO TODO CAMBIA CON EL TIEMPO-

El camino de regreso fue silencioso , cosa que agradeci, ya había hablado demasiado, de repente unos hermosos ojos verdes llegaron a mi mente, no podia creer lo bien que me había sentido con aquel chico desconocido, no reia hace tantos dias, aveces extrañaba mucho esa sensación de felicidad que por unos pocos segundos senti a su lado.

-A MI ME GUATA JASPER- escuche decir de repente a Alice.

-PERDÓN?-

-TE DIJE QUE A MI ME GUSTA JAS-

-Y PORQUE ME LO DICES A MI?

-PORQUE YA TE CONSIDERO MI AMIGA BELLA, Y A LAS AMIGAS UNO LE CUENTA SUSU SECRETOS-

-ALICE NOS CONOCEMOS HACE 2 DIAS Y COMO TE DIJE, NO QUIERO AMIGOS-

-NO TE PREOCUPES ESO CAMBIARA CON EL TIEMPO-

No dije nada, llegamos a la casa y Alice se bajo rápidamente para ayudarme con las bolsas, ya en la entrada de la casa, como siempre me abraso.

-NOS VEMOS MAÑANA BELLA, QUE DESCANSES-

-IGUAL TU ALICE.

Me apresure al entrar y subi las escaleras corriendo hacia mi habitación para dejar las cosas, no había puesto un pie dentro cuando escuche a Charli llamarme, me había olvidado por completo de la discusión con Jessica y ahora de seguro me llamaba a causa de esta.

-ISABELLA- llamo otra vez.

Baje lento, muy lento, respire fuerte y me dirigi a la sala, ahí estaban y para mi sorpresa Jessica lloraba como una magdalena, pense que algo le había pasado, por un momento me asuste, hasta que Charli hablo.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE HICISTE A TU HERMANA, NO HA DEJADO DE LLORAR PO HORAS-

-NOSE DE QUE HABLAS, YO NO HE ESTADO EN CASA PRÁCTICAMENTE EN TODO EL DIA-

-TE DEJE BIEN CLARO ESTA MAÑANA, QUE NO QUERIA MAS PROBLEMAS- por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Jessica sonreía de manera burlona, de haberla visto Charli, todo su teatro se hubiese derrumbado.

-NOSE QUE MENTIRAS TE HABRÁ DICHO ESTA LOCA PERO YO NO LE E HECHO NADA, ES ELLA LA QUE SE COMPORTA COMO UNA PERRA CONMIGO-

-CUIDA TU VOCABULARIO EN MI CASA ISABELLA, AQUÍ YA NO ESTA TU MADRE PARA QUE AGUANTE TUS BERRINCHES-

No podia creer lo que decía Charli, el no era asi, el me conocía, sabia que yo no haría algo para dañar a alguien, no sabia en que momento había cambiado tanto mi padre, parecia otra persona, alguien totalmente desconocido.

-TENGO MUY CLARO QUE ESTA- dije mirando ami alrededor -NO ES MI CASA, EN MI CASA NO SE ADMITEN ZORRAS BARATAS- dije mirando a Jessica.

Charli se acerco a mi y me dio una fuerte cachetada, en ese momento sue seguida de Emmett que no entendían lo que sucedia mucho menos porque Charli me había golpeado, yo no permitiria que jess me viera llorando por lo que sali corriendo hacia mi habitación, todo me daba vueltas, no entendia que le pasaba a mi padre, como Jessica podia manipularlo de esta manera, yo era su hija, no Jessica, como podia creerle a ella.

-BELLA POR FAVOR ABRE LA PUERTA- dijo Emmett .

-VETE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA-

-BELLA ESCUCHAME -

-QUE ME DEJES SOLA-

Sabia que Emmett no tenia culpa de nada, pero en este momento no queria ver ni escuchar a nadie.

-BELLA, POR FAVOR-

-LARGATE, NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, NO QUERO ESTAR CON NADIE,TE LO DIJE AYER SIEMPRE SOY YO LA QUE TERMINA LASTIMADA, Y YA NO AGUANTO MAS, QUIERO QUE TE LARGES Y QUE NO ME HABLES MAS...-

Al decir esto me pegue mentalmente an la cabeza, Emmett era el único que me entendia, pero ahora no queria a nadie a mi alrededor, se que me arrepentiría después pero ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-BELLA, SE QUE NO SIENTES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO-

-TU NO SABES NADA, CREES CONOCERME PERO NO ES ASI, METETE ALGO EN LA CABEZA EMMET, TU NO ERES MI HERMANO, ESTA NO ES MI FAMILIA, USTEDES NO SON NADA PARA MI-

Dicho esto los golpes en la puerta cesaron, me senti terrible jamas había dicho algo asi a nadie, micho menos a alguien tan bueno como Emmett , el no merecia esto , el solo queria lo mejor para mi.

Me sentia podrida, humillada, la peor persona del mundo, pero yo tampoco merecia esta actitud de mi padre, "yo" había perdido todo hace un par de semanas, era "yo" la que merecia su amor, su compasión, su preocupación, su apoyo. No esa perra maldita, cada minuto que pasaba sentia mas odio por ella. No entiendo como sus celos la hacen hacer cosas tan horribles, porque a mi, yo no le hago nada, porque no me puede dejar sufrir mi perdida en paz.

Me senti agotada, asfixiada, no aguantaba mas estar en esta casa, con esta familia que no era la mia, ya no tenia nada, ni siquiera un padre tenia, ya lo había perdido todo...


	5. Chapter V

**CAPITULO V**

**Confesiones, Decisiones y Disculpas.**

**Bella POV.**

Solo podia llorar, ultimamente se estaba volviendo un habito, no sabia cuando se iban a acabar mis lagrimas, senti que me faltaba el aira, me estaba asfixiando, corri a la ventana y la abri de golpe, sensación de ahogo no cesaba, no sabia que hacer mire por la ventana la negrura de la noche, ya no podia mas, como pude sali por la ventana y para mi suerte había un árbol frente a esta, era fácil se escalar, llegue al suelo y corri, corri y corri el rose del viento en mi cara era relajante, seguia corriendo sin un rumbo fijo ni donde llegar solo queria alejarme lo mas lejos posible de aquella casa, no me di cuenta como ni cuando llegue pero estaba en el parque de esta mañana, camine hacia el asiento donde en había sentado y para mi sorpresa el "idiota" estaba ahí, me miro sorprendido.

-SIGO PENSANDO QUE ERES UN "FANTASMA" AUNQUE LLEVES TELEFONO-

-NO LLEVO TELEFONO, Y YO SIGO PENSANDO QUE ERES UN "IDIOTA"- me sente a su lado.

-TU ROSTRO SE VE DISTINTO, ESTUVISTE LLORANDO. LOS "FANTASMAS" PUEDEN LLORAR?- pregunto observándome fijamente.

Me perdi en sus hermosos ojos, no podia entender como me sentia tan comoda al estar con este extraño, tal vez era por eso por ser un extraño, el no conocía nada de mi no podia juzgarme por nada, podia ser como quisiera delante de el no tenia porque fingir estar bien, no me importaba lo que pensara de mi, podia ser yo tal cual.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN FANTASMA...AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA SERLO-

-AHORA ENTIENDO EL PORQUE DE LAS LAGRIMAS, EL NOVIO CELOSO ROMPIÓ CONTIGO-

-TE DIJE QUE NO ES MI NOVIO...PERO AHORA COMPRENDO QUE TAMPOCO ES MI HERMANO-

-COMO ES ESO, ACASO ES ADOPTADO?-

-¡NO!-

-ENTONCES TU ERES LA ADOPTADA-

-ES COMO SI LO FUERA-

-NO ENTIENDO QUE TIENE QUE VER ESO CON QUERER SER UN FANTASMA-

-ES DIFÍCIL DE EXPLICAR-

-CREO QUE PODRE ENTENDERLO, NO HE FUMADO DESDE ESTA MAÑANA, ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE LUCIDO, BUENO SIN CONTAR UN PAR DE CERVEZAS- trato de bromear.

-QUISIERA ESTAR MUERTA...- me miro sorprendido y noto que no bromeaba -MI MADRE MURIÓ HACE DOS SEMANAS Y MA VI OBLIGADA A VENIR A VIVIR CON MI PADRE Y SU FAMILIA, PERO AL PARECER A EL SE LE OLVIDO POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO Y NO DEJA DE TORTURARME POR LA CULPA DE SU HIJASTRA-

Sin querer comencé a llorar, todas las palabras de mi padre volvieron de golpe a mi, haciéndome sentir nuevamente en agonia, quisiera tanto poder sentirme en los brezos de mi madre, ella la única que lograba calmarme en momentos asi, me congele instantaneamente al sentir unos brazos rodearme gentilmente, por unos segundos me senti en los brazos de mi madre ya que senti una calma infinita y me relaje, segui llorando pero ahora mas calmada, un esquisito olor lleno mi interior, abri mis ojos y vi aquellas esmeraldas hermosas mirarme con amabilidad y cariño, nose porque me sentia tan bien en sus brazos, no queria separarme de el pero de pronto senti un poco de vergüenza por mi actitud y como pude rompi el abrazo con mucho pesar.

-DISCULPA-

-NO TIENES PORQUE DISCULPARTE-

-ES TAN DIFÍCIL ESTAR EN UN LUGAR DONDE SIENTES QUE NO PERTENECES-

-NO TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE TE ENTIENDO-

-Y TU PORQUE ESTAS AQUÍ A ESTA HORA?-

Pareció meditar su respuesta, mientras lo observaba pude notar que sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza, pense que no contestar mi pregunta ya que seguia callado, después de unos cuantos minutos, para mi sorpresa respondió.

-MI MADRE TAMBIÉN HA MUERTO-Pense que se estaba burlando de mi, pero al ver sus ojos me di cuenta que decía la verdad.

-AUNQUE YA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO POR MAS QUE PASEN LOS AÑOS SIENTO COMO SI HUBIESE OCURRIDO AYER, Y AL IGUAL QUE TU SIENTO QUE ESTOY EN UN LUGAR AL CUAL NO PERTENEZCO-

No supe que decir, no podia creer que justo aquí encontraria a alguien que sintiese lo mismo que yo, que se sintiese tan perdido como yo, no sabia como había sido su vida, pero pude notar que había una inmensa tristeza en el. Me pregunte si seria asi como me sentiria el resto de mi vida y al verlo a el me di cuenta de que lo mas probable es que asi seria

-MUCHAS VECES E PENSADO EN SEGUIR SUS PASOS, PERO NO QUIERO SER UN COBARDE, QUIERO SER FUERTE PERO AVECES ES MUY DIFÍCIL-

Seguia sin palabras, yo también queria seguir a mi madre y mucho mas ahora pero jamas me había planteado el suicidio hasta ahora, todo hubiese sido mejor si yo hubiese muerto aquel dia con ella, pero ahora que lo pienso no seria tan difícil estar con ella después de todo.

-NO HABÍA PENSADO EN ESO, PERO AHORA QUE LO DICES, CREO QUE TODO SERIA MAS FÁCIL SI DEJARA DE EXISTIR-

Me miro sorprendido, no supe como pero en un momento estaba frente a mi, tomo mi cara con ambas manos y me miro fijamente.

-NO DIGAS ESO, JAMAS PIENSES ASI, PIENSA EN TU PADRE, EN LO MUCHO QUE SUFRIRÍA, ESO NO ES UNA OPCIÓN, ES UNA TRAGEDIA-

Me sorprendió su reacción, por un momento pense que me había mentido y si estaba completamente drogado ya que hablaba de esta manera.

-NO CREO QUE A EL LE IMPORTE MUCHO EN REALIDAD YA QUE COMO SE A COMPORTADO ULTIMAMENTE, ME DEJA CLARO QUE NO LE IMPORTO PARA NADA-

-Y QUE HAY DEL NOVIO CELOSO-

-TE DIJE QUE NO ES MI NOVIO-

-PERO PIENSA EN EL, AL PARECER EL SI SE PREOCUPA POR TI-

-EL ES EL ÚNICO QUE ME ACEPTA Y ME DEMUESTRA SU AMOR, AUNQUE NO LLEVEMOS LA MISMA SANGRE, SIEMPRE HEMOS SIDO HERMANOS-

-QUE CREES QUE PASARÍA CON EL SI TE PASARA ALGO...NO CREES QUE SUFRIRÍA, QUE CADA DIA DE SU VIDA SE CULPARIA POR MO ESTAR CONTIGO, POR NO HABERTE CUIDADO LO SUFICIENTE...NO CREES QUE SU VIDA SE CONVERTIRÍA EN UN INFIERNO AL PENSAR QUE YA NO ESTAS Y QUE NO HIZO NADA PORQUE NO PASARA-

Me quede atónita, la forma como hablo, como si de el tratara. Entonces lo comprendí, no hablaba de Emmett , hablaba de el, de como se sentia a diario de la carga que llevaba consigo, de lo mucho que sufría a diario.

-TU MADRE SE SUICIDO-le dije. Esto le sorprendió, me miro fijamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Me estaba respondiendo, me estaba contando lo terrible que su vida era, un completo extraño se sinceraba conmigo quise abrazarlo poder consolarlo pero estaba anclada en mi lugar. Mi madre había muerto y yo me sentia fatal y no podia imaginar como el seguia viviendo cuando su perdida fue mil veces peor. Me senti como una estupida, como una tonta niña haciendo un berrinche lo que yo sentia no se comparaba a como el sufría.

-LO HIZO FRENTE A MI... NO DEJABA DE DECIR QUE TODO ERA MI CULPA, QUE JAMAS LA AYUDE, QUE ESTABA SOLA, QUE HABÍAMOS ARRUINADO SU VIDA, QUE TODO SE HABÍA PODRIDO CUANDO NACIMOS... QUE MI PADRE SE HABÍA IDO POR NOSOTROS... EN MOMENTOS ME PEDIA QUE LA SALVARA, ME DECÍA QUE ME AMABA PARA LUEGO ESCUPIRME A LA CARA QUE ME ODIABA CON TODA SU ALMA Y VOLVIA A PEDIR AYUDA, PERO COMO PODIA AYUDARLA ….YO SOLO TENIA 9 AÑOS ERA SOLO UN NIÑO QUE VEIA A SU MADRE MORIR Y QUE NO ENTENDIA LO QUE PASABA-

No podia mas, me acerque a el y lo abrase, sentia tanta pena y rabia solo queri llorar y llorar, no podia entender como una madre hace eso, eso no tiene perdón, marcarle asi la vida a un niño inocente de verdad no podia creerlo.

-ME SIENTO UNA ESTUPIDA CONTÁNDOTE MIS COSA, SIENDO QUE TU DEBES SENTIRTE MUCHO PEOR-

-NO TE PREOCUPES, NO SUELO HABLAR DE ESTO Y ABECES SIRVE DESAHOGARSE...CREERÁS QUE ESTOY LOCO PERO DE VERDAD CREÍ QUE ERAS UN FANTASMA YA QUE SUELO VER A MI MADRE-

-NO CREO QUE ESTE LOCO-

-DEBERÍAS IRTE A CASA YA ES MUY TARDE-

-NO QUIERO, ME SIENTO MUY BIEN ESTANDO AQUI-

-CRÉEME NO ES UN BUEN LUGAR PARA PASAR LA NOCHE-

-YA ESTA HACIENDO MUCHO FRIO- se saco su casadora y la puso sobre mis hombros y dijo.

-TOMA, TE CONGELARAS ABRIGATE MAS PARA LA PRÓXIMA-

-TE VERE OTRA VEZ-

-CUANDO QUIERAS, VENGO TODOS LOS DIAS AQUÍ ...AHORA PERMITE ME ACOMPAÑARTE, NO ES MUY SEGURO QUE ANDES SOLA-

-GRACIAS- no queria que supiera donde vivia, caminamos hasta llegar a un hermoso volvo plateado estacionado frente al parque.

-POR AQUÍ SUELEN TENER TODOS ESTA CLASE DE COCHES?- me miro divertido.

-SOMOS POCOS LOS AFORTUNADOS-

Camino hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para que subiera, una ves dentro pude notar que olia igual a el, su olor era esquisitamente embriagador, se subió y puso el coche en marcha.

-POR DONDE?

Como dije antes no queria que supiera donde vivia asi que le di unas cuantas indicaciones confusas, por el momento no queria que supiera quienes eran mi familia y si sabia donde vivia se enteraría de inmediato quienes eran ellos. Cuando estábamos a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa dije.

-POR AQUÍ- me miro inseguro, pero freno.

-SABRE TU NOMBRE ALGÚN DIA ?-

-ME ES MAS COMODO HABLAR CONTIGO SIENDO UNA DESCONOCIDA, LOS NOMBRES SON UN IMPEDIMENTO PARA LA SINCERIDAD-

-TIENES RAZÓN, JAMAS HE PODIDO HABLAR DE ESTA MANERA CON ALGUIEN CONOCIDO, NI SIQUIERA CON MIS AMIGOS-

-MEJOR YA ME BOY, SEGURO TIENES MEJORES COSAS QUE HACER, QUE ESTAR VELANDO LA SEGURIDAD DE UN "FANTASMA"-

-NO ES ASI, PERO YA ES MUY TARDE Y NO ES BUENO QUE ANDEN POR AHÍ "FANTASMAS" SOLOS HABLANDO CON "IDIOTAS"-

Me quede viendo como se marchaba y corri hacia mi casa cuando llegue tube que subir por el árbol y me costo un montón, en mi habitación todo seguia igual, pero en mi interior algo había cambiado.

Edward Pov.

Algo había cambiado en mi, desde esta mañana me sentia distinto, y ahora después de haber hablado con esta chica sentia como una gran parte de mi pesar se había esfumado, no sentia la necesidad de drogarme o alcoholisarme para dejar de sentir, algo en ella había cambiado mi forma de pensar, sentia una necesidad increíble de cuidarla, de acabar con el dolor que sentia.

Llegue a mi casa y Alice me esperaba en los escalones de la entrada espero a que me bajara de coche y avanzara hasta donde estaba, al llegar a ella se paro y dijo

-ESME A ESTADO LLORANDO TODO EL DIA-

-NO ES MI PROBLEMA-

-PORQUE NO ENTENDIES QUE TE QUIEREN, QUE SE PREOCUPAN POR TI Y QUE CON TU ACTITUD LOS LASTIMAS?

-NADIE LES PIDIÓ QUE NOS ADOPTARAN, AL CONTRARIO SIEMPRE LES DEJE BIEN CLERO QUE SOLO ESTABA AQUÍ POR TI-

-ME ESTAS CULPANDO POR TU ACTITUD DE IDIOTA?

-CLARO QUE NO PEQUEÑA SABES BIEN QUE SOY CAPAS DE CUALQUIER COSA POR TI-

-DEBERÍAS DEJAR DE ACTUAR COMO UN IDIOTA CON ELLOS...TE QUIEREN EDWARD... NO VAN A DESAPARECER, DISFRUTA UN POCO DE ELLOS,DEL EL AMOR QUE DES INTERESADAMENTE TRATAN DE ENTREGARTE, TODO LO QUE HACEN ES PARA QUE LOS QUIERAS UN POCO-

Y los queria estaba muy agradecido con ellos sobretodo por tratar tan bien a mi pequeña hermana, pero sentia tanto miedo de perderles en algún momento, en cambio si me mostraba frio con ellos no dolería tanto si se cansaban de m, todo en mi interior se quebraba cuando veia llorar a esme, hubiera deseado tanto que en realidad fuese mi madre, no haber tenido que conocer a Lizzi, aquel demonio que destruyo mi vida y que tanto amaba.

-CARLISLE TE ESTA ESPERANDO EN SU DESPACHO-

Solo asentí y me dirigi al interior de la casa no queria toparme con esme, asique rapidamente camine al despacho de mi padre, se sentia tan bien llamarlo asi aunque jamas lo digiera en voz alta, siempre lo e llamado por su nombre igual que a esme, al contrario de Alice que a cada momento los llamaba PAPÁ Y MAMÁ. Me alegraba mucho que ella no haya tenido que pasar ni ver lo que yo, siempre me di a la tarea de cuidar de ella y que jamas se enterara de los detalles horrendos de la muerte de Lizzi, los únicos que conocían estos horrendos detalles eran Carlisle y esme ya que en mi expediente de adopción estaba todo. Llegue a la puerta del despacho y toque.

-PASA- dijo Carlisle, pase y me sente frente a el y espere su regaño.

-NO LOGRO ENTENDER TU ACTITUD HIJO, HEMOS HECHO DE TODO POR TRATAR QUE OLVIDES PERO NO HEMOS LOGRADO NADA- me miro con pesar y continuo.

-CUANDO ME CASE CON TU ESME PENSE QUE MI CORAZÓN IBA A ESTALLAR DE FELICIDAD, CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO QUISIMOS COMPLETAR NUESTRA FELICIDAD CON HIJOS, PERO EL DESTINO QUISO QUE MI AMADA NO PUDIESE CONCEBIR, ESTO CASI LA MATA- respiro profundo y yo lo miraba si entender porque me contaba esto.

-CON EL TIEMPO COMENZÓ A AVERIGUAR SOBRE ADOPCIÓN Y AVECES SONREÍA, PERO EL DIA QUE LLAMARON PARA AVISARNOS QUE TODO ESTABA LISTO, SU CARA VOLVIÓ A ESTAR LLENA DE FELICIDAD NO CABIA EN SU CUERPO DE TANTA DICHA-

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, se perdió en sus recuerdos, parecia triste, pero de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se veia completamente feliz.

-ÍBAMOS A ADOPTAR UN BEBE, TENÍAMOS TODO LISTO HASTA LA HABITACIÓN, LLAGAMOS AL ORFANATO Y ELLA COMENZÓ A OBSERVAR TODO, SU ROSTRO HABÍA CAMBIADO, POR UN MOMENTO PENSE QUE SE HABÍA ARREPENTIDO, DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO SU ROSTRO SE ILUMINO NUEVAMENTE Y SEGUI EL RUMBO DE SU MIRADA, AHÍ ESTABAS TÚ, ESTABAS SOLO MIENTRAS TODOS LOS DEMÁS JUGABAN, ESTABAS FRENTE A UN HERMOSO PIANO, LO MIRABAS COMO SI TU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO LUEGO TE PERCATASTE DE NUESTRA PRESENCIA Y SALISTE CORRIENDO ESME QUISO SEGUIRTE PERO JUSTO LLEGO LA DIRECTORA Y NOS PIDIÓ QUE LA ACOMPAÑÁRAMOS, FUIMOS HASTA LA HABITACIONES DE LOS BEBES, PERO ESME YA HABÍA TOMADO UNA DECISIÓN, LA DIRECTORA SE EXTRAÑO MUCHO POR EL CAMBIO DE PLANES PERO ESME NO QUISO ESCUCHAR PRETEXTOS. SOLO DIJO "_El es mi Hijo", _LA MUJER NOS EXPLICO QUE HABÍA UM PROBLEMA, QUE TENIAS UNA HERMANA GEMELA Y QUE NO TE SEPARABAS JAMAS DE ELLA ESME LA MIRO ENOJADA Y DIJO. "_Como puede decir que eso es un problema no ve que es una bendición que se tengan el uno al otro?", _LA MUJER QUEDO SIN PALABRAS Y ESME ERA MAS FELIZ QUE NUNCA AL SABER QUE TENIA DOS HERMOSOS HIJOS, TUVIMOS QUE ESPERAR UNOS DIAS PARA IR POR USTEDES YA QUE DEBIAN ARREGLAR LOS PAPELES DE LA ADOPCIÓN, ESME NO PERDIA EL TIEMPO Y CUANTO LLEGAMOS COMENZÓ A REMODELAR LAS HABITACIONES, PARA MI SORPRESA COMPRO UN HERMOSO PIANO _"A mi bebe le encantara"_, DIJO CON UNA HERMOSA SONRISA, AL FIN EL DIA LLEGO Y FUIMOS POR USTEDES Y NUESTRA FELICIDAD ERA COMPLETA, ERAMOS UNA FAMILIA DE VERDAD, CON DOS HERMOSOS HIJOS-

Jamas me habían contado todo esto, y me senti peor de lo que ya me sentia al saber que aun antes de que legalmente fuéramos sus hijos ya nos amaran, pero que malnacido e sido, soy una mierda, una basura, no merezco las lagrimas de mi madre ella lo a dado todo por mi y por mi hermana desde un principio desde que me vio por primera vez, ella es la mejor mujer del mundo y yo solo la e hecho sufrir.

-DIA A DIA E VISTO COMO TODA ESA FELICIDAD A SIDO REMPLAZADA POR SUFRIMIENTO PARA MI AMADA, Y ESO ME MATA, YA ESTOY CASADO EDWARD, SI NO NOS QUIERES AL MENOS PODRÍAS TRATAR DE FINGIR, AUNQUE SEA POR UN POCO DE GRATITUD, PERO ACTITUD REALMENTE ES DE TEMER. PERO YA BASTA, ESTO TIENE QUE CAMBIAR ESTO NO LE HACE BIEN A ELLA NI MUCHO MENOS A TI, TU ERES EL QUE MAS SUFRE CON TODO ESTO, NO CREAS QUE NO LO NOTO. TODAS LAS NOCHES QUE HE DESPERTADO CON TUS GRITOS DE AGONIA Y TERROR , TODAS LAS VECES QUE DICES SU NOMBRE, COMO LE PIDES QUE NO LO HAGA QUE PIENSE EN USTEDES. POR FAVOR HIJO ELLA YA NO ESTA, NO PUEDE HACERTE MAS DAÑO OLVIDA ESOS MALDITOS RECUERDOS QUE IMPIDEN QUE SEAS FELIZ-

El no sabia lo mucho que lo e intentado, lo mucho que le he pedido que se large, pero no, se queda aquí para torturarme a diario para hacerme la vida tan miserable como la de ella, cada vez que creo estar bien que se a ido aparece y me tortura con sus palabras "_somos igual de miserables bebe, somos iguales, jamas ta dejare, jamas, todos los dias por el resto de tu vida recordaras lo miserable que hicieron la mia",_ pero se equivocaba en algo de una manera u otra yo era mas fuerte, no era un cobarde como ella.

_-_VEO QUE NO DIRAS NADA...MEJOR VETE A TU HABITACIÓN Y REFLEXIONA UN POCO-

_-_NO ME VAS A CASTIGAR?-

-QUE SACO CON ESO, HACER QUE NOS ODIES MAS, YA SUFICIENTE CASTIGO TIENES CON EL RECUERDO DE TU MADRE, BUENAS NOCHES-

Rapidamente me fui a mi habitación, no sabia como mirar a la cara a esme ahora, he sido tan miserable y ella no lo merece, tratare de comportarme mejor con ella, se que me costara pero lo intentare.

No me di ni cuenta cuando me encontre recordando aquellos ojos llenos de dolor, inconscientemente me vi reflejado en ella, no permitiria que la vida de esa chica fuera como la mia, ella no tenia la culpa de las jugarretas del destino, no podia desperdiciar su vida como yo, lamentándose por la muerte de madre, no, ella seria feliz...unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-PASA-

-COMO TE FUE-

- ESPERABA UN CASTIGO PERO FUE MUCHO PEOR-

-QUE PASO-

-NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE ALICE, SOLO HIZO QUE ME DIERA CUENTA DE LA MIERDA QUE SOY-

-NO DIGAS ESO, ERES EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO Y SI ERES ASI ES POR LAS COSAS QUE HAS TENIDO QUE PASAR, NUNCA HAS QUERIDO HABLAR DE ESO, PERO SE QUE TU NO ERES MALO, AL CONTRARIO-

-YA PEQUEÑA, DEJALO PASAR-

-TODO CAMBIARA PRONTO HERMANO, NO SE COMO NI PORQUE PERO SE QUE SERA ASI-

-COMO FUE TU DIA- dije tratando de desviar el tema.

-BIEN SOLO UNA PELEA CON LA ZORRA DE JESS-

-COMO ES ESO?-

-FUE EN CASA DE EMMET Y NO DESAPROVECHO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MOLESTARME-

-NO ENTIENDO COMO NO SE CANSA, DE VERDAD LA DETESTO, ME PROVOCA NAUSEAS CADA VES QUE SE ME A CERCA, Y QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO EN CASA DE EMMET SI EL TENIA PRACTICA-

-TENGO UNA NUEVA AMIGA-

-EN CASA DE EMMET?-

-SI, SE LLAMA BELLA, ES SU HERMANA Y ES MUY SIMPÁTICA, FUIMOS DE COMPRAS AL CENTRO COMERCIAL Y LUEGO A COMER, LO PASAMOS MUY BIEN-

-Y ES BONITA-

-SI ES MUY BONITA,PERO OLVIDALO EDWARD, DUDO QUE SEAS SU TIPO ADEMAS DUDO QUE ESTE INTERESADA EN CHICOS-

-PORQUE, ACASO ES LESBIANA?-

-DE VERDAD QUE ERES UN IDIOTA, ADEMAS DUDO QUE EMMET DEJE QUE TE ACERQUES A ELLA-

-NO CREO QUE LE IMPORTE-

-ELLA ES DISTINTA A LAS ZORRAS DE aquí, ADEMAS ES MI AMIGA, NO QUIERO QUE LO ARRUINES, ASIQUE POR FAVOR MANTENTE ALEJADO DE ALLA-

-NO TE PREOCUPES PEQUEÑA, ADEMAS POR AQUÍ AHÍ MUCHAS CHICAS CON QUIEN DIVERTIRME-

-PUEDO DORMIR CONTIGO?-

-CLARO QUE SI "ENANA"-

-MAÑANA NO IRAS AL INSTITUTO?-

-NO, ME HAN DADO UNA SEMANA DE VACACIONES-

-TRATA DE MANTENERTE ALEJADO DE LOS PROBLEMAS, NO ME GUATA ver MAL A ESME-

-OK-

Me quede pensando en las palabras de Alice, a mi tampoco me gustaba ver mal a esme, gracias a Alice y su compañía pude dormir bien y no soñé con Lizzi, cuando me desperte estaba solo en mi habitación Alice ya se había ido, para mi sorpresa era mas de mediodía, no tenia ganas de ver a esme pero como pense ayer trataria de cambiar mi actitud con ella y eso comenzaría hoy.

Me vesti y baje corriendo las escaleras, mi estomago estaba contraído por los nervios, llegue a la cosina y ahí estaba ella cuando me vio sonrió maternalmente, era tan buena.

-HOLA BEBE, COMO DORMISTE?-

-NO MUY BIEN, LA VERDAD UN PEQUEÑO DUENDE SE ADUEÑO DE MI CAMA-

-NO CAMBIA TE QUIERE TANTO QUE PASARÍA TODO EL DIA PEGADA A T SI PUDIESE-

-ESME QUE TIENES QUE HACER HOY?-

Me miro sorprendida, nuestros diálogos generalmente se limitabas a los saludos y hoy había cruzado mas palabras con ella que en todo un mes.

-TENGO EL DIA LIBRE ASIQUE ESTERE TODO EL DIA EN CASA- dijo desconfiada.

-QUE TE PARECERIA SI VAMOS A DAR UN PASEO?

Su cara estaba en blanco, no sabia que decir talvez pensaba que estaba soñando ya que no dejaba de parpadear, esto me pareció muy gracioso y no pude evitar reír. De pronto sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas y se lanzo sobre mi dándome un fuerte abrazo, me congele no sabia que hacer no queria lastimar la con mi rechazo asique se lo devolvi gustoso luego de unos minutos me solto y miro.

-GRACIAS HIJO, DE VERDAD GRACIAS BOY A ARREGLARME Y BAJO DE INMEDIATO- beso mi mejilla y desapareció.

Me senti tan bien, como hace años no me sentia, la verdad no se me hacia tan difícil ser amable y cariñoso con esme, no entiendo como he sido tan idiota solo espero no arrepentirme o volver a caer en un pozo de sufrimiento, para luego bañarla otra vez. Fui a mi habitación a ducharme, cuando estube listo baje, esme me vio y su rostro se ilumino, tal ves no escucho que estaba en mi habitación y penso que me había arrepentido.

-VAMOS?- pregunte.

-CLARO!-

Tome las llaves y salimos, abri la puerta del coche para que subiera, ella no dejaba de sonreír, jan¡mas la había visto tan entusiasmada, subi y maneje por las calles de forks.

-DONDE QUIERES IR?-

-A DONDE SEA CON TAL DE ESTAR CONTIGO-

No pude evitar sonreír, me sentia tan querido por esta mujer a la cual le había hecho tanto daño estos últimos años. De pronto saco su telefono y marco a alguien, para mi sorpresa fue a Carlisle.

-HOLA AMOR, LLAMO PARA AVISARTE QUE NO ESTARÉ EN CASA-

-NO, ESTOY CON EDWARD-

-NO LO SE, PERO NO IMPORTA-

-NO TE PREOCUPES ESTARÉ BIEN, ADIÓS...-

Me hubiera gustado saber lo que se decía al otro lado de la linea pero al ver el rostro iluminado de esme nada mas importaba, solo hacer feliz a mi madre, ojala pudiera decirle esas palabras en voz alta, pero algo me lo impedia aun. De pronto me fije que estábamos frente al parque.

-TE MOLESTA ESPERARME UN MOMENTO?, RECORDE QUE TENIA ALGO PENDIENTE, NO TARDO-

Baje del coche y saque de mi mochila un cuaderno y un lápiz, escribí una nota y corri al interior del parque. puse la nota en el respaldo del asiento donde estube con la chica desconocida, no se porque pero tenia el presentimiento que ella volveria y no queria que pensara que me había olvidado de ella, corri de vuelta al coche y me subi, mire a esme y le dije.

-HELADO- ella me miro confundida no entendia a lo que me referia.

-VAMOS A TOMAR HELADO- ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Maneje hasta el centro comercial no acostumbraba a tomar helado pero sabia que a esme le fascinaba, Alice me lo había dicho tiempo atrás, llegamos a la heladería y me dirigí a comprarlos sin consultarle de que lo queria, Alice me había dicho que el favorito de Esme era el de frutilla con crema, pedi el mas grande que había y para mi uno de chocolate y vainilla fui donde ella me esperaba y ma miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, que fácil era hacerla feliz.

-ES MI FAVORITO- dijo sonriente.

-LO SE-

No sabia de que hablar pero al parecer a ella no le importaba el silencio, parecia feliz con el solo echo de estar a mi lado, decidi que era el momento de disculparme por mi comportamiento de todos estos años, me arme de valor y hable.

-SE QUE ME E COMPORTADO COMO UN IDIOTA TODOS ESTOS AÑOS- ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, al parecer no se esperaba esto- DE VERDAD ME DUELE MUCHO DARME CUENTA DE TODO EL DAÑO QUE LES E CAUSADO, PERO ME CUESTA MICHO SER DE OTRA FORMA ME ATERRA PENSAR QUE AL ABRIR MI CORAZÓN , AL DEJARLOS ENTRAR, VUELVA A PASAR LO QUE CON LIZZI- no me podia decir madre ya que ahora la mujer que estaba frente a mi era la que merecia ser llamada asi- NO QUIERO PERDEROS, SE QUE MI ACTITUD NO LO DEMUESTRA, PERO DE VERDAD LO SIENTO... SE QUE NO MEREZCO VUESTRO PERDÓN Y ENTENDERIA QUE NO ME LO DIERAS, PERO QUIERO SER SINCERO POR MUCHO QUE ME CUESTE, TE PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERAS A LLORAR POR MIS TONTERIAS-

La mire y no pudo aguantar las lagrimas estas cubrían sus mejillas como un rio, se levanto y por un momento pense que se marcharia pero se acerco hacia mi, se arrodillo hasta quedar a mi altura y me abrazo.

-JAMAS EN MI VIDA HABÍA SIDO TAN FELIZ COMO HOY-

-POR FAVOR NO LLORES, NO MERECEDOR DE TUS LAGRIMAS-

-CLARO QUE SI MI BEBE, HUBIERA AGUANTADO MIL AÑOS DE SUFRIMIENTO CON TAL DE QUE LLEGARA ESTE MOMENTO-

-NO DIGAS ESO-

-CLARO QUE SI, TU Y TU HARMANA SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS, SIN USTEDES NUESTRA FELICIDAD JAMAS HUBIESE SIDO COMPLETA-

No podia creer como mi vida había cambiado en tan pocas horas, no entendia que había gatillado este cambio de pronto recorde a la chica del parque y comprendí que mi cambio se debía a ella, no entendia como una charla con aquella desconocida me había liberado tanto, pero se lo agradeceria eternamente.

El dia se pado muy rápido, una vez terminado los helados decidimos caminar un rato, Esme se veia realmente feliz, me gustaba mucho verla asi, me conto algunas cosas de su vida y yo no sabia que podia contarle de mi ya que el pasado que ella desconocía no tenia nada digno de mención y los años que e pasado con ellos e sido un completo idiota y e hecho cosas muy vergonzosas, tampoco podia decirle que tenia un hijo que se drogaba, alcoholizaba y se acostaba con cuanta chica que estuviese a su alrededor, no era que ella desconociera estas cosas pero yo jamas se las contaria.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todo estaba en silencio, al parecer no había nadie, entramos y nos sentamos a ver television se me ocurrió una idea al ver mi piano, esto llevaría tiempo pero lo haría algún dia. A los pocos minutos entro una muy sonriente Alice seguida de Carlisle al perecer ellos también decidieron pasar la tarde juntos se veían felices. Se sentaron junto a nosotros y Esme hablo.

-QUE TAL SU DIA?-

-INTERESANTE- contestaron a duo.

-Y EL DE USTEDES?-

-MARAVILLOSO- respondió Esme muy feliz.

Decidi que era hora de ir a dormir, no tenia que levantarme muy temprano, pero me sentia cansado, todo lo que había sucedido hoy me hacia sentir muy feliz pero extremadamente agotado.

-BUENAS NOCHES FAMILIA, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA- al instante tres pares de ojos me observaban incrédulos.

-BUENAS NOCHES- respondieron a coro. Llegue a mi habitación y literalmente me lance a la cama, solo queria dormir, Alice entro en silencio y se sento junto a mi.

-QUE FUE TODO ESO?- pregunto seria.

-DECIDI HACERLE CASO A UN PAR DE CONSEJOS Y DEJAR DE COMPORTARME COMO UN MALNACIDO-

-SOLO ESPERO QUE NO SEA OTRO DE TUS JUGARRETAS, ESME ESTA MUY ILUSIONADA, NO ME GUSTA QUE SUFRA Y ESTAS ACTITUDES TUYAS ABECES ME DAN MIEDO-

-TEN UN POCO DE CONFIANZA EN MI HERMANITA, SE QUE COSTARA QUE TENDRE RECAÍDAS, PERO DE VERDAD QUIERO CAMBIAR, POR MI BIEN Y EL DE LOS DEMÁS-

-¡NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN TUS PALABRAS!-

-¿Y QUE TAL TU DIA?-

-NO MUY BIEN-se veia triste- POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN BELLA A DECIDIDO IGNORARNOS, NO SE QUE HA PASADO PERO EMMET SE VE REALMENTE TRISTE, SIQUIERA A EL LE HA HABLADO ESO QUE SON MUY UNIDOS, ESTUVO TODO EL DIA IGNORÁNDONOS Y EN EL ALMUERZO SE SENTO SOLA-

-NO ESTES TRISTE, ES ELLA LA QUE SE LO PIERDE, QUIZAS NO ES TAN DIFERENTE A JESSICA COMO CREIAS-

NO DIGAS ESO, ELLA ES DISTINTA, TENDRÍAS QUE HABER VISTO LA CARA DE TYLER Y MIKE CUANDO LOS ECHO CASI A PATADAS DE SU MESA, FUE IMPRESIONANTE-

-AL MENOS ESO DEMUESTRA QUE NO ES COMO PENSABA Y QUE SU ACTITUD DE "PERRA"NO ES SOLO CON USTEDES-

-NO HABLES ASI, SIQUIERA LA CONOCES, ELLA ES MUY DULCE, POR ESO ME PREOCUPA SU ACTITUD- no dije nada mas, solo queria dormir cosa que Alice entendio, se despidió y se marcho dejándome al fin descansar...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

**El Maldito Instituto.**

**Bella Pov.**

Como era de esperarse amanecí con unas ojeras enormes, ahora si que parecia un fantasma, de pronto me encontre sonriendo al espejo al recordar quien era el que me llamaba asi y sonreí aun mas, me apresure en vestir, no queria toparme con nadie solo queria salir lo mas rápido posible de aquella casa. El instituto no quedaba muy lejos asi que decidi ir caminando, pues ya no tenia quien me llevara, me arrepentí tanto de no haber comprado un coche ahora tendría que ver yo sola como compraba uno, sin la ayuda de mi hermanito, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Emmet, seria terrible tener que soportar su mirada hoy, pero seria inevitable no hacerlo en el instituto.

Baje casi corriendo y me encamine hacia el instituto, estaba helado pero era soportable, el viento despejaba mis pensamientos no sabia como haría hoy para mantener alejada a Alice no queria hacerle daño pero tampoco la queria cerca, seria inevitable hacerle daño. Llegue al instituto y me di cuenta de que aun era temprano ya que no habían coches estacionados di unas cuantas vueltas al rededor para conocerlo y hacer un poco de tiempo cuando unos cuantos coches me dirigi al interior buscando el salon que correspondia a mi primera clase, rogaba poque no lo compartiera con ninguno de los amigos de Emmet y mucho menos con Jessica ya que esta y sus amigas no dudarían en torturarme toda la hora para mi buena suerte ninguno apareció, unos cuantos alumnos me sonrieron al verme pero no los tome en cuenta esto les sorprendió pero no dijeron nada. Cuando la hora termino me sentia un poco esperanzada no había sido tan difícil hasta el momento me encamine hasta mi siguiente clase y ahí mi suerte acabo me tope con una muy sonriente Alice que corrió a mi lado cuando me vio, yo muy a mi pesar no la mire y segui mi camino pera al parecer no capto la indirecta y comenzó a llamarme y caminar mas rápido para alcanzarme una ves a mi lado me saludo muy entusiasmada, la salude sin entusiasmo y ella se alarmo.

-¿QUE PASA BELLA?-

-ALICE, TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO AMIGOS, Y HABLO EN SERIO POR FAVOR DEJA DE ACERCARTE A MI, NO TE QUIERO CERCA NI A TI NI A TUS AMIGOS-

-PERO BELLA, NOSOTROS NO TE HEMOS HECHO NADA-

-NO IMPORTA YA TE LO DIJE, ADIÓS-

Me dio mucha pena tener que hablarle asi pero era la única forma que entendiera, llegue a la siguiente clase y entre rapidamente, y cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que Jessica y su grupo de amigas estaba ahí. Camone rapidamente hasta el final del salon y me sente en el primer asiento que encontre libre. El maestro tardo en llegar y este tiempo Jessica lo utilizo para informar a sus amigas de quien era yo y decirme unas cuantas pesadeces, me sentia tan humillada sin nadie a mi alrededor para defenderme, no era que yo un pudiese hacerlo sola pero de verdad no queria mas problemas. El maestro llego y las burlas cesaron pero solo fue por poco ya que jess no dejo de lanzarme papelitos con insultos. No entendia que le pasaba cual era su problema realmente yo no le había hecho nada y si ya ni siquiera me hablaba con Emmett ¿porque seguia lastimándome? Tan grande era su odio. Los minutos se pasaron lentamente y mi mayor temor llego "la hora del almuerzo" esto si que seria inevitable y me arme de valor y me dirigi a la cafeteria, compre mi comida sin mirar hacia ningún lado no queria toparme con la cara de Emmet ni de sus amigos para que hablar de Alice. camine hacia la mesa mas alejada que pude encontrar queria estar sola, divise a la hermosa Rosali seguida de Jas y de los demás se sentaron y en pocos momentos me ubicaron yo no los mire pero note sus caras cuando Alice hablo supuse de inmediato que les estaba hablando de nuestro encuentro ya que la mirada de disgusto que me lanzo Rosali fue aterradora. Unos chicos se acercaron a mi mesa y amablemente me preguntaron.

-PODEMOS HACERTE COMPAÑÍA HERMOSA?- Yo solo los mire con desgana y no dije nada, al parecer no captaron la indirecta y se sentaron de igual forma yo estaba comenzando a enfadarme.

-MI NOMBRE ES MIKE, Y EL ES TYLER- dijo muy entusiasmado el chico rubio el cual sonreía como bobo.

-Y ESO AMI QUE ME IMPORTA- me miraron sorprendidos al perecer no esperaban un rechazo de esta magnitud.

-SI NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA NO ME INTERESA SU COMPAÑÍA, SI QUISIERA HABLAR CON UN PAR DE CHIQUILLOS TONTOS DE CEREBRO ME SENTARIA CON AQUELLAS ZORRAS- dije mirando en dirección de Jessica.

-ASIQUE LARGARSE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO-

Me miraron totalmente sorprendidos por mi falta de educación , se levantaron rápidamente y mirando a su alrededor avergonzados tras la humillación que habían sufrido, se marcharon, dejándome con un pesar inmenso, jamas en mi vida había tratado asi a alguien, me estaba transformando en todo lo que odiaba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, mire sin querer en dirección de la mesa donde se encontraba Emmet y para mi pesar el me estaba mirando totalmente sorprendido trate de que mi rostro no demostraba todo lo que estaba sufriendo, el nego con la cabeza y cambio el rumbo de su mirada, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, realmente estaba perdiendo a la persona que mas me importaba en este momento.

Para mi suerte la hora del almuerzo termino y pude salir de ahí, me sentia asfixiada sentia que todo el mundo me observaba aunque no fuese asi me sentia realmente observada y odiada mi siguiente clase era biologia al entrar note que los asientos eran compartidos espere a que todos entraran y para mi suerte había uno completamente bacio ya todos tenían sus parejas esto me relajo un poco, esta clase también la compartia con Jess, esta me miro realmente enojada no entendia porque pero luego de unos momentos su atención se desvio al chico rubio que me había hablado en el almuerzo el cual me vio y rapidamente desvio su mirada para luego sonreír le diabolicamente a su acompañante.

La siguiente clase la comparti con Alice que nuevamente me hablo sin hacer caso a mi total indiferencia.

-TE GUSTE O NO, NO DEJARE DE INSISTIR- yo ni siquiera la miraba trataba de no prestar atención a lo que decía pero me era imposible ya que sin querer me había dado cuenta que ya le había tomado cariño.

-SE QUE ESTA NO ERES TU, QUE SOLO TRATAS DE FINGIR PARA MANTENER A TODO EL MUNDO ALEJADO PERO CONMIGO NO TE RESULTARA-

-me miro y al notar que seguia sin mirarla agrego.

-YA VERAS QUE EL TIEMPO ME DARA LA RAZÓN, Y QUE CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERES SEREMOS GRANDES AMIGAS- esto me sorprendió aun mas, se levanto y a pasos saltarines se alejo para seguir la clase, el maestro no me obligo a participar de esta ya que no había llevado ropa.

Cuando as clases finalizaron no sabia que hacer no queria ir para la casa ya que seria inevitable ver a los que ahí se encontraran.

Me dirigi al estacionamiento, había olvidado por completo que no tenia coche, camine nuevamente sin rumbo, no sabia donde ir, camine y camine me dirigi al supermercado y compre algunas cosas para comer ya que en el almuerzo no había podido ingerir nada, recorde el parque y me senti esperanzada y extrañamente feliz, me dirigi hacia el rapidamente solo queri aver a una persona, no sabia porque pero aquel idiota iluminaba la oscuridad en la que me encontraba, pero cuan grande fue mi decepción al llegar y darme cuenta que no estaba, decidi esperar un poco tal ves llegaría pronto, aproveche el tiempo y comi lo que había comprado cuando note que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, mi tristeza volvió y comencé a llorar, se había olvidado de mi, que tonta había sido al pensar que un completo desconocido se preocuparia por mi, ahora si que estaba sola, lo había alejado con mis niñerías, el tenia bastante con su sufrimiento, para que querría agregarle a una mocosa que solo se quejaba de la vida, me pare de golpe sentia tanta rabia me gire para recoger mis cosas y note que había un papel donde estaba sentada anteriormente lo tome y note que había algo escrito, lo desdoble, parecia una carta me sente nuevamente y lo lei.

"_Fantasma, no creas que te desaras de mi tan facilmente, lamento mucho no poder estar hoy para hacerte compañía, pero tenia cosas muy importantes que resolver, no me extrañes, que antes de lo que esperas estaré por aquí con mis idioteces, por favor cuidate, estoy pensando en ti...tu idiota...favorito..."_

No pude evitar sonreír no me había olvidado estaba pensando en mi, hasta se dio el trabajo de escribir esta nota, la aferre fuertemente contra mi pecho no lo podia creer, me senti tan feliz comencé a sentir que volaba cerre los ojos y senti que no había rastro de dolor alguno me sentia tan bien con el en mi vida no lo conocía para nada pero no importaba solo queria que estuviese por siempre junto ami, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, eso estaba mal estaba dejando que alguien se acercara a mi que le abriera mis sentimientos hace un momenta estaba destruida al pensar que se había olvidado de mi, esto estaba realmente mal, que pasaría si realmente me olvidaba si se alejaba de mi, no eso no pasaría ¿oh si?, no importa me dije a mio misma si eso llegase a pasar lidiaría con ello en ese momento por ahora seria feliz el tiempo que pasaba con el.

Tube que volver a la casa, ya era bastante tarde y Sue me había llamado un par de veces no respondi pero sabia que tenia que estar preocupada, llegue y trate de ser lo mas silenciosa posible no queria ver a nadie pero mi suerte ni era mucha, Charli y Sue me esperaban en la entrada.

-NECESITAMOS HABLAR, BELLA- dijo sue maternalmente. Yo asentí y me dirigi a la sala por suerte solo estábamos nosotros tres.

-NO SE LO QUE A PASADO PERO A DIFERENCIA DE CHARLI YO CONOSCO A JESSICA Y SE COMO MANIPULA A LA GENTE PARA CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERE- yo estaba sorprendida. Mi padre no decía nada.

-QUIERO PEDIRTE DISCULPAS, TU LO ESTAS PASANDO REALMENTE MAL CON LO DE TU MADRE COMO PARA QUE MAS EN SIMA TENGAS QUE SOPORTAR LOS ARRANQUES DE JESS.

-SE QUE NO ES TU CULPA, PERO QUEDATE TRANQUILA, SI LO QUE MOLESTABA A JESSICA ERA LA CERCANIA QUE TENIA CON EMMET PUEDE ESTAR TRANQUILA YA QUE DE ESO NO QUEDA NADA- dije sin emoción pero por dentro la agonia me mataba.

-BELLA ESO NO TIENE PORQUE SER ASI, NO PORQUE A ELLA LO QUIERA TIENE QUE TENERLO-

-PARA MI NO ES UN PROBLEMA, LA VERDAD ES QUE QUIERO TENER EL TRATO MAS MINIMO CON USTEDES- casi se me quebra la voz paro logre contenerla, necesitaba completa frialdad para lo que tenia que decir a continuación- COMO DEBES RECORDA "PAPA"-dije en dirección a mi padre que solo me miraba sin emoción alguna, al contrario de Sue que estaba al borde del llanto-EN UNOS CUANTOS MESES CUMPLIRÉ 18 AÑOS Y YA NO TENDRÁN QUE CARGAR CONMIGO PODRE MARCHARME Y USTEDES SEGUIRÁN CON SU PERFECTA VIDA SIN ESTORVO ALGUNO- cuando termine de hablar Sue ya estaba llorando y Charli me miraba confundido y triste, mi garganta estaba apretada queria romper en llanto pero tenia que demostrar que no me importaban que no sentia cariño alguno por ellos.

-NO SE QUE DECIR HIJA, SE QUE LA HE JODIDO QUE E SIDO UN COMPLETO IDIOTA PERO NO SE COMO ACTUAR TODO ESTO HA SIDO MUY DIFÍCIL, SOLO PIDO QUE PUEDAS DISCULPARME-me lo estaba poniendo peor yo ya no queria disculpas ya no queria su cariño solo queria que pasara el tiempo para poder hacer mi vida lejos de todos ellos.

-NO LLORES SOBRE LA LECHE DERRAMADA, YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS, ESO DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES DE PREFERIR A UNA...DISCULPA MI VOCABULARIO SUE PERO ES LO QUE PIENSO- me dije a Sue, ya que las palabras que venían eran para su duce hijita- COMO DECÍA ANTES DE PREFERIR A UNA ZORRA CUALQUIERA QUE POCO CONOCES ANTES QUE A TU HIJA LA CUAL VISTE NACER Y CRECER CON LOS AÑOS, PERO AL PARECER ESO NO TE IMPORTO COMO TAMPOCO TE IMPORTO QUE ESTUVIESE SUFRIENDO, QUE TODA MI VIDA SE HUBIERA DESTRUIDO, QUE TUVIERA QUE DEJAR TODO POR VENIR CONTIGO- no aguante mas y comencé a llorar- NO TE IMPORTO QUE MAS QUE NADA QUISIERA UN ABRAZO TUYO, NO...PREFERISTE DÁRSELO A ELLA, NO SABES LAS GANAS QUE TENIA DE MORIR, LAS VECES QUE HE PENSADO EN QUITARME LA VIDA- lo dije aunque solo lo pense por unos momentos bueno aunque no es una idea que haya desechado del todo- PERO NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN DESTRUIDA, QUIERO SER FUERTE, NO SE SI LO LOGRE PERO YA NADA ME IMPORTA-

Los dos me miraban sin saber que decir esto me molesto mi padre seguia sin entender que lo necesitaba y aunque le hubiese dicho que no lo perdonaba, debería acercarse y consolarme pero para el era mas fácil congelarse y no decir nada, sue trato de abrazarme pero me aleje bruscamente, ella no tenia la culpa pero yo estaba molesta.

-AL PERECER ES MUCHO MAS FÁCIL NO DECIR NADA, DIGA LO QUE TE DIGA CHARLI NO VAS A CAMBIAR, SOLO ESPERO QUE JESS TE QUIERA TANTO COMO YO TE QUISE, AHORA ME BOY A MI HABITACIÓN NECESITO DESCANSAR-

Mi padre se quedo ahí parado cualquiera que hubiese entrado en ese momento pensaria que era una estatua, yo estaba demasiado enojada, me fui de prisa a mi habitación me lance a la cama y deje que las lagrimas cayeran y cayeran, olvide poner seguro a la puerta y sue aprovecho mi descuido y entro a la habitación se sento en mi cama y me arrastro a sus brazos yo quise resistirme pero no pude, necesitaba tanto un abrazo en ese momento, necesitaba tanto a mi madre.

-POR FAVOR BELLA, NO TE CIERRES AL AMOR QUE QUEREMOS DARTE-

-NO QUIERO LA LASTIMA DE NADIE-

-HIJA NO ES LASTIMA, SABES BIEN CUANTO TE QUEREMOS-

-NO PUEDO MAS SUE, QUIERO DESAPARECER, DEJAR DE SENTIR, QUIERO MORIR-dije, en ese momento lo sentia sentia que la única solución que tenia era la muerte-NO SE CUANTO MAS AGUANTE-

-POR FAVOR BELLA NO DIGAS MAS ESO, ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO- de pronto se escucharon pasos y supe que había otra persona en la habitación.

-DEJA QUE HABLE A SOLAS CON MI HIJA, SUE- escuche decir a Charli, ella no queria dejarme pero se disculpo y sali de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-NO SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE A SIDO ESTO PARA MI HIJA, HE SIDO TOTALMENTE EGOÍSTA Y HASTA AHORA ME DOY CUENTA-

-YA ES TARDE-

-NUNCA ES TARDE PEQUEÑA-

-PARA MI YA LO ES, NO QUIERO ESTAR CERCA DE USTEDES, ME HACE DAÑO-

-RESPETO TU DECISIÓN PERO ESO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE QUE TE AME MAS QUE A TODO, EL QUE TENGA OTRA FAMILIA NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO TE AME-

-NO SIGAS-

-SE QUE ES DIFÍCIL PERO VERA QUE TODO CAMBIARA TE LO PROMETO, TODO CAMBIARA- se casero a mi y beso mi frente -TODO CAMBIARA, PEQUEÑA, TODO SE SOLUCIONARA- se alejo y salio por la puerta dejando un dolor inmenso en mi pecho, lo queria tanto pero esto no cambiara nada no quiero sufrir mas no quiero su preocupación ya no, bueno eso era mentira pero si dejo que se acerque que me entregue su amor su preocupación, se que sufriré mas aun. Me levante tome una chaqueta y como ayer sali por la ventana.

Llegue al parque y como unas horas antes el idiota no esta, me estaba volviendo adicta a su cercania, quizas como el también las drogas o el alcohol me ayudarían a mitigar el dolor, pero donde podría conseguirlas, tal ves alguien en el instituto podría decirme como conseguir algo. Me recoste en el asiento y me quede ahí por unas horas el viento ayudaba a despejar mi mente, creo que me dormi ya que cuando me di cuenta estaba casi aclarando fue un milagro no haberme congelado me levante y nuevamente corri hacia la casa, ya no podría dormir. Subi rapidamente y me meti al baño necesitaba urgentemente una ducha hirviendo, el agua relajo mis músculos, después de largos minutos sali y me vesti al parecer hoy habría sol ¡milagro! Dije sarcasticamente y me rei de mi misma, baje saque algo de comer de la cosina y me dirigi al instituto no era tan malo caminar después de todo, me fui comiendo lo que había sacado de casa llegue y hoy no era tan temprano fui a mi primera clase, nose como pero pude poner un poco de atención y contestar las preguntas que el maestro me hizo al notar que estaba an la luna.

Cuando la clase termino recorde lo que pense el dia anterior, como en mi antiguo instituto los chicos malos o rebeldes faltos de atención Se juntaban en la parte de tracera de de este y aquí era lo mismo me dirigi ahí no sin antes toparme con para mi desgracia con Alice.

-¿PARA DONDE BAS?-pregunto preocupada al notar donde iva.

NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME ASFIXIAS? NO SE COMO TE SOPORTAN REALMENTE ERES UNA PATADA EN EL CULO- dije tratando de sonar convincente y para mi sorpresa asi fue, el rostro de la pequeña se encrispo y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, esto me dolió mucho pero me quede sin expresar sentimiento alguno-YA LARGATE QUE DAS PENA- Alice se giro y comenzó a correr. Escuche pasos a mi espalda y al girarme un chico moreno me observaba

-BALLA QUE CHICA MAS DULCE- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Y A TI QUIEN TE A DADO BELA EN ESTE ENTIERRO- pregunte seria al parecer me estaba acostumbrando a ser una perra y se me estaba asiendo bastante fácil

-VEO QUE SON VERDAD LOS RUMORES- dijo sonriente, entendi que hablaba de mi y mi actitud con todos los de aquí.

-ESCUCHE QUE HABÍA UN DOBLE DE CULLEN PERO EN VERSION FEMENINA, NO CREIA QUE HUBIERA ALGUIEN QUE SE LE IGUALASE PERO VEO QUE ME EQUIVOCO YA QUE HAS HECHO LLORAR A LA DULCE ALICE, POR CIERTO ESTARÁS EN PROBLEMAS SI EL SE LLEGA A ENTERAR-

-NI LE TENGO MIEDO A NINGÚN IDIOTA- menti ya que era totalmente mentira, el león cobarde del mago de oz era termineitor al lado mio, pero tenia que seguir con mi teatro.

-¿DONDE IBAS?-

-NECESITO RESPIRAR ESTOY ABURRIDA DE LAS CLASES-

-NO ES TEMPRANO, SOLO A PASADO UNA CLASE-

-NO ME IMPORTA QUIERO SALIR DE AQUI-

Y PIENSAS HUIR CAMINANDO, POR AQUÍ NO LLEGAS AL ESTACIONAMIENTO-

-NO TRAIGO COCHE- una idea se me ocurrió, este chico tenia la apariencia que buscaba- TRAES TU UNO, ME GUSTARIA UN POCO DE COMPAÑÍA Y AL PARECER TU NO ERES UNO DE ESTOS TONTOS COMO EL TAL MIKE-pareció complacido com¡n mis palabras.

-CLARO PERO NI CREAS QUE TE SALDRÁ GRATIS-

-SABRE AGRADECERLO- dije coqueta, no solía coquetear ya que antes tenia un novio y antes de l el nadie solía dirigirme la palabra, pero al parecer mi nueva actitud gustaba a los chicos y con este funciono a la perfección

-VAMOS ENTONCES NIÑA MALA-

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento pero pude notar que donde este chico me dirigia no habían coches solo una hermosa motocicleta negra, balla si que es un chico malo pense, noto como la miraba y rio. Me tendió un casco el cual gustosa acepte Nos subimos y manejo a toda velocidad, cuando me di cuenta estábamos e los limites de forks, me asuste un montón, recorde la nota que el idiota me dejo y cuidate llego a mi memoria de pronto me senti mal al no estar cumpliendo su petición, pero que mierda el no esta aquí, tenia cosa mas importantes que hacer. Mao pur unos minutos mas y llegamos a una playa, se estaciono y bajamos, nos dirigimos hasta la orilla de esta.

-POR CIERTO, ME LLAMO- no logre terminar ya que el completo.

-ISABELLA-

-SOLO BELLA- lo contradije.

-YO SOY JACOB- su nombre me pareció familiar, el pareció notarlo ya que agrego.

-NOS CONOCEMOS PERO AL PARECER NO LO RECUERDAS, SOLÍAS VENIR A MI CASA CON TU PADRE CUANDO ERAS MAS JOVEN- entonces recorde los paseos a la push con Charli

-ERES EL HIJO DE BILLY, BALLA QUE HAS CRECIDO- yo recordaba un niño que yo que solía perseguirme con bolas de lodo para ensuciarme, pero nunca lo consiguió.

-SI YA NO JUEGO CON LODO, AHORA PREFIERO OTROS JUEGOS- dijo pícaro, era bastante guapo, su piel morena era hermosa, sus ojos casi negros maravillosos podias perderte en ellos, si era bastante guapo.

-TE GUATA LO QUE VEZ-

-TAL VEZ- dije sonriendo, el rio a mandibula abierta, esto lo hacia ver como un niño.

-QUIERES TOMAR ALGO-

-CREO QUE NO VINE AQUÍ A TOMAR EL SOL PRECISAMENTE- respondi.

Caminamos por un rato hasta llegar a unas rocas en la cual habías escondias unas cuantas cervezas, estaba totalmente preparado para la ocasión, al parecer había escogido una muy buena compañía.

-ESPERO QUE NO LE DIGAS NADA A CHARLI LA ULTIMA VEZ ME DEJO TODA UNA NOCHE ENCERRADO ESO QUE YO NO ESTABA BEBIENDO, PERO COMO CULLEN ESTABA HACIENDO UNO DE SUS NUMERITOS NOS ENCERRARON A TODOS PERO COMO EL EL ES UN HIJITO DE PARA SALIO AL MOMENTO.-

-VEO QUE EL TAL CULLEN NO ES DE TU AGRADO-

-PARA NADA SIEMPRE TRATA DE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN Y CON SU CARITA LINDA LO CONSIGUE TODO, REALMENTE ESPERO QUE NO SE ENTERE DE LO QUE LE HICISTE A SU HARMANA O ESTARÁS EN PROBLEMAS, AUNQUE GUSTOSO TE DEFENDERIA-

-GRACIAS, PERO NO NECESITO DE MACHITOS PARA QUE ME DEFIENDAN PUEDO HACERLO SOLA-

Me paso una cerveza y tome de esta no me gusto para nada pero no podia echar pie atrás, el dia paso entre charlas superficiales, unos cuantos cigarrillos y muchas cervezas, estaba completamente borracha pero Jacob no lo noto ya que el estaba casi igual, ya había pasado la hora de la salida del instituto asique le pedi que me acercara al pueblo, en mi estado ni me preocupe por que el condujera borracho, nada me importaba, me sentia muy bien, realmente ahora entendi al idiota, quizas para la próximas podríamos fumas un poco de hierva, llegamos a forks, íbamos pasando por el parque y le pedi que parara y asi lo hizo, le dije que no queria que Charli me o alguien de la casa me viera con el, para que no tuviera problema por mi estado el no puso objeción y se despidió prometiendo pasar por mi mañana para ir al insti, le dije que bueno ya que lo había pasado muy bien con el, me despedi y espere a que se marchara, cuando ya no pude ver la motocicleta me encamine al interior del parque, el estaba ahí y me miraba con cara extraña.

-HOLA IDIOTA- dije lanzándome a sus brazos, y balla que estaba borracha si no es por el me hubiera dado un duro golpe ya que antes de llegar a el perdi el equilibrio al tropezar con mis pies.

-ESTAS BORRACHA- dijo enojado, esto me produjo mucha risa ya que el no era quien para decirlo y mucho menos enojado.

-Y TU ESTAS LUCIDO, SI QUIERES PUEDO ACOMPAÑARTE UN PAR DE CERVEZAS- dije aun riendo, esto pareció enojarlo mas.

-NI DE BROMA-

-PORQUE ESTAS AMARGADO, MEJOR ME HUBIERA QUEDADO CON JACOB, EL SABE HACER FELIZ A UNA CHICA- esto si que lo enfureció.

-¿JACOB, JACOB BLACK?-

-SI, EL SI ES ENTRETENIDO-

-DESDE CUANDO ERES AMIGA DE ESE PERRO- no me gusto la manera de dirigirse a el, que le pasaba, realmente era un idiota.

-NO LE DIGAS ASI, EL Y YO SOMOS AMIGOS HACE AÑOS, O BUENO AL MENOS ESO CREO YA QUE ME LANZABA LODO Y...-me deje llevar por mis recuerdos- PERO ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, LO HE PASADO MUY BIEN CON EL, COMO YA TE DIJE EL SABE ENTRETENER A UNA CHICA-

-ASIQUE EL FANTASMA QUIERE DIVERSION?-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII- dije entusiasmada -CREO QUE E DESCUBIERTO UNA EXCELENTE ANESTESIA PARA MI DOLOR-

-LAMENTO INFORMARTE QUE ESTAS YA MUY PASADA COMO PARA SEGUIR LA FIESTA, MEJOR OTRO DIA, VAMOS TE LLEVO-

-NO PENSE QUE FUERAS TAN ABURRIDO-

Me levanto del suelo y me llevo en brazos hasta su coche por mas que suplique que me bajara no lo hizo hasta que llegamos s este, abrió la porta y me sento, rapidamente se subió y manejo no dije nada hasta que unas nauseas terribles me inundaron.

-DETÉN EL COCHE- grite, el se alarmo y freno de golpe, abri rapidamente y saque la cabeza para vomitar por suerte no me ensucie ni ensucie el auto, ya bastante seria mi bochorno, el parecia estar pasándolo genial ya que ahora era el quien no dejaba de reír.

-TE VERE MAÑANA- dijo no pregunto yo solo asentí y baje del coche, espere que desapareciera del camino y casi me tube que arrastras hasta la casa.

Cuando entre Emmet estaba en la sala, al notar que era yo quien había entrado se acerco a mi.

-¿QUE LE HICISTE A ALICE, Y DONDE ESTUVISTE TODO EL DIA?- lo mire al borde de la risa no lo aguante mas y estalle en una carcajada.

-ESTAS BORRACHA-

-LO QUE YO HAGA O DEJE DE HACER,A TI NO TE IMPORTA, MEJOR PREOCUPATE DE TU HERMANA Y A MI ME DEJAS HACER MI VIDA EN PAZ-

-QUE TE A PASADO BELLA, YA NO TE CONOSCO, ESTAS ACTUANDO PEOR QUE JESSICA, ALMENOS ELLA NO TRATA MAL A LAS PERSONAS SIN UNA RAZÓN-

-JA JA JA , AHORA ME COMPARAS CON LA ZORRA DE TU HERMANA?-

-NO BELLA, PERO SI SIGUES ASI CEO QUE SERIAN GRANDES AMIGAS-

-ESO NI EN SUS SUEÑOS-

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar, senti un apretón en mi brazo.

-ESTO NO ERES TU, DEJA DE FINGIR, SOLO TERMINARAS MAS LASTIMADA DE LO QUE YA ESTAS-

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ, ¿QUE, ACASO NO ENTIENDES NADA MAS QUE TENGA QUE VER CON FÚTBOL O COMIDA?-

-TERMINARAS CONSIGUIENDO LO QUE QUIERES, TE QUEDARAS COMPLETAMENTE SOLA Y CUANDO ESTO SUCEDA YA SERA TARDE PARA ARREPENTIMIENTOS-Sus palabras me dolieron, pero no importo ya nada mas importaba, viviría mi vida como yo queria.

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES Y DILE A TU AMIGUITA QUE NO SE ME ACERQUE MAS, O SINO NI SU QUERIDO HERMANITO LA VA A PROTEGER-

No se de donde salio esto, pero sentia tanta rabia y solo lo solte, me miro completamente sorprendido y se fue. Subi a mi habitación y antes de que pudiera llegar a esta me tope con Jessica.

-VEO QUE LA MOSCA MUERTA NO ES TAN SANTA COMO TODOS CREÍAN-

-AHORA NO JESS, NO TENGO TIEMPO NI GANAS PARA TUS IDIOTECES- se acerco mas a mi y dijo.

-Y QUE ME BAS A HACER, ME BAS A GRITAR COMO A LA TONTA DE ALICE, MIRA QUE A MI NO ME AFECTAN UNAS CUANTAS MALAS PALABRAS-

El que hablara asi de Alice me colmo y me lance contra ella, esto me sorprendió al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de la fuerza que lleno mi cuerpo de la nada, la agarre por el cuello y la aprisione contra la pared.

-DIJE BASTA JESSICA, DUDO MUCHO QUE TE GUSTE TENER UNA MARCA EN TU LINDA CARITA, ASI QUE MEJOR ALEJATE DE MI- ella estaba congelada jamas se espero mi reacción y yo menos, jamas había actuado asi, pero me fascino sentirme fuerte, sentir que ya nadie me podia pasar a llevar de un momento a otro apareció Emmet y me miro asustado, solte a jess y dije.

-NUNCA MAS TE METAS CONMIGO- ella no dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo se quedo ahí congelada.

-Y CUIDADO CON LO QUE HABLAS DE MI, MEJOR DILO QUE QUIERAS ASI SABRÁN MANTENERSE ALEJADOS-

Camine a mi habitación y serre la puerta de golpe al entrar, no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer, mucho menos podia creer lo bien que me sentia, jamas fui una persona violenta pero ya ni dejaría que nadie me pasara a llevar.

Desperte con un dolor de cabeza terrible fui al baño corriendo y me duche, el agua me relajo, pero el dolor no desapareció, me senti un poco mal por todo lo que había pasado ayer, pero preferi olvidar, me vesti y baje rápidamente, se me había echo tarde, no cogi nada para desayunar ya que dudaba que mi dañado estomago resistiera algo. Había olvidado por completo que Jacob vendia por mi pero ahí estaba frente a la casa en su motocicleta

-HOLA CHICA MALO, QUE TAL TE FUE AYER ¿TUBISTE ALGÚN PROBLEMA?-

-NO, CHARLI NO ESTABA, SOLO ME TOPE CON JESS Y EMMET, PERO ELLOS NO DIRÁN NADA-

-SI QUE ERES INTIMIDANTE, NO RECORDABA ESO-

-BUENO YA VAMOS-

Me monte en la motocicleta en el momento justo que Jessica salia de la casa, la mire y ella solo se fue a su coche, llegamos a los pocos minutos, y para mi sorpresa si era tarde, los pocos estudiantes que habían se quedaron mirándonos con los ojos bien abiertos esto me causo mucha risa. Caminamos juntos hasta el interior pero como Jacob era menor no compartíamos ninguna clase, esto me entristeció todo seria mas fácil con el a mi lado, nos despedimos y quedamos de juntarnos para el almuerzo, hoy no faltaríamos a clases. Me fui a mi salon el cual compartia con Alice, esta me miro por un momento pero luego cambio el rumbo de su mirada, yo solo camine hasta el final de la sala y me sente, la hora paso rápido, cuando sono el timbre camine rapidamente hasta el siguiente salon esta hora la compartia con jess pero tampoco me importo ella debería estar asustada como para atreverse a molestarme. El almuerzo llego y Jacob me esperaba a la salida del salon caminamos juntos hasta la cafeteria y nos sentamos con su grupo de amigos, los cuales me aceptaron gustosos tras enterarse de mi actitud con todos estos dias, sobretodo al haberme atrevido a hacer llorar a Alice. Me divertí mucho con ellos eras realmente simpáticos, queria ir a la playa al finalizar las clases pero yo no acepte ya que queria ir al parque para ver al idiota ya que ayer poco pudimos hablar y ya que yo no estaba en muy buen estado creo que no me comporte muy bien con el queria disculparme. El resto del dia paso muy rápido y no me entere de nada a mi alrededor,

al salir busque a Jacob y le pedí que me llevara al parque el acepto y me llevo, cuando llegamos queria quedarse un rato conmigo pero note que el volvo estaba estacionado y le pedi que se marchara el solo dijo.

-CUIDATE, POR AQUÍ NO SUELES ENCONTRAR BUENAS COMPAÑÍAS, AMENOS QUE TE GUSTE PASAR EL TIEMPO CON IDIOTAS-

Yo rei interiormente pensando que justamente era lo que haría, buscar a un idiota para que me hiciera compañía, me despedi y espere a que se marchara, camine al interior del parque y ahí estaba sentado en nuestro lugar, sonreí al verlo y el igual.

-TE DIJE QUE LOS PERROS NO SON BUENOS AMIGOS-

-Y YO TE DIJE QUE NO LO LLAMARAS ASI, COMO SUPISTE QUE ESTABA CON EL?-

-SU CHATARRA SE ESCUCHA DESDE EL OTRO LADO DEL PUEBLO, Y QUE PIENSAS HACER HOY, TE EMBORRACHARAS, DROGARAS O BUSCARAS UN CHICO PARA QUE TE ENTRETENGA-

-CREO QUE LO ULTIMO YA LO HICE, YA QUE ESTOY JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO CON EL- me miro sonriente- Y LO DEMÁS, NO CREO QUE SEA MUY BUENA IDEA YA QUE TRAIGO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA TERRIBLE, HOY PASO DE TODO ESO-

-OK, ENTONCES QUE PODEMOS HACER?-

-NO LO SE, AYER DIJE QUE NO ERAS ENTRETENIDO, DEMUÉSTRAME LO CONTRARIO-

-QUE TAL SI DAMOS UN PASEO POR EL BOSQUE?-

-A ESO LE LLAMAS ENTRE TENSIÓN?-

-UN POCO DE FE FANTASMA, VERAS QUE SERA ENTRETENIDO-Caminamos hasta el coche y nos acercamos al bosque , estacionamos y nos bajamos, el tomo mi mano, y en ese momento una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, al parecer el también lo noto ya que rapidamente solto de ella, solo lo mire y sonreí, me indico el camino y comenzamos nuestra caminata, no me gustaba mucho esto ya que solía tropezar mucho.

Conversamos de muchas cosas, me conto de sus padres adoptivos y lo mal que se había comportado con ellos todos estos años, yo no pude dejar de pensar en mi misma ya que desde la muerte de renne me e comportado como una perra, pero eso no me importo solo queria escuchar su maravillosa voz. Después de un par de horas, bueno no fue tanto pero para mi parecieron horas, llegamos al lugar mas maravilloso que mis ojos habían contemplado, no podia creer que en un lugar como forks existiera un lugar tan hermoso como aquel prado en el que nos encontrábamos.

-PORQUE CONOCIENDO UN LUGAR ASI, SIEMPRE ESTAS EN EL PARQUE? YO ESTARIA CADA MOMENTO DEL DIA AQUI-

-SIMPLE, EN EL PARQUE ME ENCUENTRO CON LOS IDIOTAS QUE ME SURTEN DE ENTRETENCIÓN, Y ESTE LUGAR NO LO CONOCE NADIE SOLO YO Y AHORA TU, AQUÍ VENGO PARA ESTAR SOLO CONMIGO Y MI SOLEDAD, AHORA TU ESTAS DENTRO DE MI SOLEDAD ASIQUE TENIAS QUE CONOCERLO- me fascinaba su forma de hablar, no podia dejar de mirarlo, Jacob era hermoso pero este chico era realmente perfecto, Jacob me había llevado a la playa me había presentado a sus amigos pero este chico comprendía la necesidad que tenia de estar sola pero con el y eso realmente se lo agradecia.

-ES HERMOSO- dije refiriéndome al prado pero mas a el aunque no queria que lo notara.

-LO ES...¿PORQUE TE EMBORRACHASTE AYER?

-NO LO SE, SOLO QUERIA DIVERTIRME-

-PARA DIVERTIRTE NO ES NECESARIO ESE TIPO DE COSAS-

-LO SE PERO ME HA GUSTADO, ESTOY HARTA DE SER LA CHICA TONTA QUE TODOS PASAN A LLEVAR, AYER POR FIN FUI CAPAZ DE DEFENDERME DE MI HERMANASTRA Y NO SABES LO BIEN QUE ME SENTÍ, HOY ESTA ATERRADA- rei con ganas al recordar las veces que la descubrí mirándome

-Y ADEMAS ASI MANTENGO ALEJADOS A LOS INSOPORTABLES QUE SE ME TRATAN DE ACERCAR-

-HE PASADO TODA MI VIDA CON ESA ACTITUD, Y CRÉEME, AL PRINCIPIO ES GENIAL PERO DESPUÉS AL VER COMO LA GENTE SUFRE CON TU ACTITUD, TE SIENTES FATAL-

-LIDIARE CON ELLO LLEGADO EL MOMENTO-

-CUANDO TE CONOCÍ ME DI CUENTA DE ESO Y REALMENTE QUIERO CAMBIAR-

Esto me dejo sin palabras, yo queria ser una perra y el una buena persona, me pareció muy gracioso el cambio de papeles.

-ES BUENO QUE QUIERAS CAMBIAR, PERO YO NO QUIERO A NADIE MAS CERCA-

-Y JACOB?-

-ES DISTINTO CON EL PUEDO SER MI NUEVA YO, Y ASI LA GENTE NO SE ME ACERCA-

-PERO JACOB ESTA CERCA DE TI- era verdad y no me había dado cuenta, había dejado caer mis barreras con el sin darme cuenta, pero el no me conocía el creia que de verdad era una perra y con el era todo una mera actuación.

-CON EL SOLO ACTUÓ Y ME ES FÁCIL YA QUE EL NO ME CONOCE, SOLO SE ACERCO A MI POR MI NUEVA ACTITUD, EL TIENE CLARO QUE ME JUNTO CON EL SOLO POR DIVERSION-

-NO CREO QUE LO TENGA MUY CLARO-

-LO CONOCES BIEN?-

-SI, HEMOS TENIDO BARIOS PROBLEMAS Y SI YO HE SIDO UN IDIOTA, EL ES PEOR, EL ACTUÁ COMO UN IMBECIL PORQUE LO ES, NO PORQUE QUIERA ESCAPAR DE LA REALIDAD-

-Y YO?-

-TU TIENES MOTIVOS, PERO NO POR ESO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ESTE BIEN, Y PARA QUE LO TENGAS CLARO, JAMAS HARE ESAS COSAS CONTIGO, UN AMIGO NO TE HARÍA HACER ESAS COSAS AL CONTRARIO TE ALEJARÍA DE ELLAS-

No queria arruinar el momento, pero no queria que me hablara como mi papá, con el podia ser yo y el sabia que no queria amigos, que solo queria pasarlo bien.

-COMO YA TE E DICHO, NO QUIERO AMIGOS, ¿PREFIERES QUE ESTE TOTALMENTE DEPRIMIDA, Y PIENSE EN OPCIONES MAS DRÁSTICAS, O QUE LO PASE BIEN Y DISTRAIGA MI MENTE DE ESE TIPO DE PENSAMIENTOS?-

-LAS ACCIONES DEL HOY DETERMINARAN TU MAÑANA, Y LAS COSAS QUE ESTAS DICIENDO VAN EMPAREJADAS, HOY TE SENTIRAS BIEN AL ALCOHOL IZARTE DESPUÉS ESO NO BASTARA Y TE DROGARAS, PERO MAÑANA CUANDO NADA TE ANESTESIE ¿A QUE CREES QUE RECURRIRÁS?-Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fria, sabia que a pesar de drogarse y tomar alcohol para el muchas veces no bastaba y lo que mas queria era la muerte, pero el era fuerte y no lo haría ¿pero yo, seria tan fuerte?.

-HAS CAMBIADO DE OPINION Y CREES QUE ES MEJOR QUE ACABE CON MI VIDA DE UNA VEZ- dije sin pensarlo, su rostro se ensombreció, camino hacia mi y se sento a mi lado.

-ESO JAMAS, YA TE LO DIJE. SOLO CREO QUE DEBERÍAS VER OTRAS OPCIONES, COMO AHORA, NO NOS ESTAMOS EMBORRACHANDO, PERO SI PODEMOS PASARLO BIEN-

-ESE ES EL TAMA, SOLO CONTIGO PUEDO SER YO Y TU NO ESTAS TODO EL DIA, tengo QUE BUSCAR DISTRACCIONES YA QUE DE NO SER ASI SOLO QUIERO DESAPARECER-

Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio agradable. Me recoste en el suelo, era agradable la sensación de libertad y tranquilidad que sentia a su lado, pero el rompió el silencio, llevándose toda la tranquilidad que había sentido.

-¿NO CREES QUE YA ES TIEMPO DE PRESENTACIONES?-

-¡ NO !- dije alarmada, no queria que supiera quien era, aunque ya supiera bastante de mi, eso cambiaria las cosas, ya no podría ser sincera después de eso.-ESO CAMBIARIA LAS COSAS, YA NO PODRÍA SER YO CONTIGO, ESTO CAMBIARIA-

-TARDE O TEMPRANO SABREMOS QUIENES SOMOS, ES UN PUEBLO MUY PEQUEÑO Y PRONTO VOLVERÉ A MI RUTINA DIARIA, SERA INEVITABLE QUE NOS TOPEMOS PO AHÍ-

-QUE QUIERES DECIR CON VOLVER A TU RUTINA ¿TE MARCHARAS?-

-CLARO QUE NO, PERO YA VERAS Y NO QUIERO QUE ESO CAMBIE LAS COSAS-

-PERO ASI SERA-

-NO TIENE PORQUE SER ASI, PIENSA QUE SI SABEMOS QUIENES SOMOS PODEMOS PASSAR MAS TIEMPO JUNTOS Y NO TENDRÍAS QUE ESTAR CON EL PERRO ESE-

-¿DE ESO SE TRATA, DE JACOB?, TE MOLESTA QUE PASE TIEMPO CON EL-

-SI ME MOLESTA, PERO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONQUE QUIERA SABER TU NOMBRE- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo, me perdi en esos profundos ojos verdes por un momento, hasta que escuche sus palabras.-EN ESTOS POCOS DIAS HAS CAMBIADO MI VIDA, TODA LA FORMA EN QUE VEIA LAS COSAS, NO QUIERO QUE COMETAS LOS MISMOS ERRORES QUE YO-

Fue inevitable la cercania de su rostro me llevo a hacerlo, nose como ni en que momento, mis labios tomaron control de todo y aprisionaron los suyos, el se quedo congelado pero al poco tiempo respondió a mi beso tomando el control total de este.

Jamas me había sentido asi, era como si este fuese mi primer beso, como si Stev jamas hubiese existido, como si mis labios lo hubiesen esperado todo este tiempo, me sentia en las nubes, mi respiración cada segundo que pasaba se agitaba mas y mas. El mundo había desaparecido a nuestro alrededor, el tiempo se había detenido, pero mi cuerpo ahora falto de oxigeno me impidió seguir con el beso y a mi pesar me separe de el. Me daba vergüenza mirarlo, me arme de valor y dije.

-LO SIENTO- el no dijo nada solo sonrió y ahora fue el quien me beso, no me cansaria jamas de esta sensación, por fin volvia a sentir un poco de felicidad. Separo nuestros labios pero el abraso continuo.

-¿NO CREES QUE ESTO CAMBIA LAS COSAS, NO CREES QUE CON MAYOR RAZÓN DEBERÍA SABER TU NOMBRE?-Lo pense por unos segundos tal ves tenia razón y todo seguiria igua, pero no, sabia que todo cambiaria con el solo hecho de decir mi nombre.

-ESTO NO CAMBIA NADA- se sorprendió -PERO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE QUIERO DEJAR DE HACERLO- y me lance nuevamente entre sus brazos. Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde entre conversaciones y mas besos, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo tomo mi mano y caminamos de regreso, llegamos al coche y nos fuimos.

-NO HE CAMBIADO DE IDEA, QUIERO SABER TU NOMBRE-

-MI NOMBRE NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA, YA CONOCES TODO DE MI-

-NO TODO- SOLO LO ACONTECIDO ULTIMAMENTE, SOY YO EL QUE TE HA CONTADO PRÁCTICAMENTE TODA MI VIDA-

-SABES LO MAS IMPORTANTE Y ME CONOCES INCLUSO MAS QUE MI PADRE- paro el coche y me di cuenta que estábamos donde me solía dejar.

-SOLO ESPERO QUE PRONTO TE ATREVAS A DECÍRMELO-

-¿Y QUE HAY DE TI, NO TE DA MIEDO QUE CAMBIEN LAS COSAS AL DECIRME EL TUYO? YA QUE AL PARECER NO ERAS UNA MUY BUENA PERSONA-

-MIS ACCIONES NO TIENEN QUE VER CON MI NOMBRE, Y E SIDO BASTANTE HONESTO AL CONTARTE LO IDIOTA QUE SOY-Se acerco y me beso, no queria irme pero ya era bastante tarde, nos despedimos y como siempre espere a que se fuera para dirigirme a casa. Iba en las nubes todavia sentia sus labios sobre los míos. Llegue antes que Charli asi que no tube que dar explicaciones por mi ausencia durante todo el dia, Sue me pregunto donde había estado pero solo dije _"caminando"_ y ella no pregunto mas.


	7. CAPITULO VII

**CAPITULO VII**

**Hermoso Adiós.**

**Bella Pov.**

Hoy el dia se me hizo eterno, solo queria salir del instituto, en el almuerzo Alice me saludo y decidí no ser tan perra y la salude, ella sonrió y se marcho, Jacob se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, se molesto un poco cuando le dije que no iria con el a la playa, pero se le paso luego de hacerme prometer que iria mañana. Nuevamente le pedi que me llevara al parque cosa que le extraño un montón, no sabia como explicarle que hacia ahí pero no tenia porque decir algo

-NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA-

-TE DIJE QUE POR AQUÍ NO HAY BUENAS COMPAÑÍAS-

-ESO ES MI PROBLEMA-

-¿ACASO TE VEZ CON ALGUIEN- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE IMPORTA, NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES, NO SOMOS NADA-

-OK – se enfureció pero poco me importo, solo queria ver a mi "idiota", espere que se alejara para dirigirme al interior del parque.

-OTRA VEZ CON BLACK?-

-SI AUN NO COMPRO UN COCHE Y APARTE DE COMPAÑÍA ME SIRVE COMO MEDIO DE TRANSPORTE-

-ESPERO QUE NO PIENSES LO MISMO DE MI-

-ESO JAMAS, TU ERES MI ANESTESIA Y ME GUSTA ESTAR CONTIGO-

-SOLO ANESTESIA? ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME DICEN ALGO ASI, CUALQUIERA DIRIA O HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA POR AGRADARME-

-PERO YO NO SOY CUALQUIERA-

-LO SE MUY BIEN-

Me acerque y lo bese, oh como había ansiado estos labios el sonrió y dijo.

-PORQUE NO HAS COMPRADO UN COCHE?-

**-**PENSE QUE NO LO NECESITARÍA, CREO QUE TENDRE QUE Comprar UNO, ESTOY HARTA DE DEPENDER DE LOS DEMÁS PARA MOVILIZARME-

-SI QUIERES PUEDO ACOMPAÑARTE, PODRÍAMOS IR A PORT ANGELES-

-NO ES MALA IDEA, PERO HOY NO, NO PUEDO VOLVER TARDE-

-OK, NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ-

-¿QUE HACES POR LAS MAÑANAS, ESTUDIAS, TRABAJAS, QUE EDAD TIENES?

-ESTUDIO, TENGO 17 AÑOS Y POR ESTA SEMANA E ESTADO AYUDANDO A MI MADRE CON ALGUNAS COSAS DE ECHO PASADO MAÑANA TENDRE QUE VIAJAR- dijo con pesarse notaba indeciso.

-POR CUANTO TE VAS?- mi voz sono demasiado ansiosa.

-ESTARÉ DE VUELTA EL DOMINGO POR LA NOCHE-

-DOS DIAS PERO NO NOS VEREMOS HASTA EL LUNES, ME SENTIRÉ SOLA, TENDRE QUE PASAR MAS TIEMPO CON JACOB-

Esto ultimo no le gusto mucho pero no importo ya que me dio un tierno beso, dijo 17 años eso quiere decir que debería estar en el instituto, pero no lo he visto, bueno no es que aya asistido a todas mis clases, talvez no estudia aquí, tal ves vaya en port ángeles, eso es bueno ya que no se que haría si fuéramos en el mismo instituto, seria inevitable que conociera a mi familia y eso me complicaria las cosas, tendría que dejar esto hasta aquí, todo seria distinto y eso no me gustaria.

-MAÑANA PODEMOS HACER ALGO DIFERENTE- dijo entusiasmado pero recorde que le había prometido a Jacob ir con el a la playa ¿que haría? Si no iba el se enojaria y pasaría el resto de la semana sola, pero si iba no podría aprovechar el tiempo con "mi idiota" ¿que hago?...al parecer el noto mi dilema.

-SI TIENES ALGO QUE HACER PODEMOS DEJARLO, NO HAY PROBLEMA-

-LA VERDAD SI TENGO ALGO QUE HACER PERO PODEMOS VERNOS EN LA NOCHE SI TE PARECE- dije sin pensar, solo queria pasar todo el tiempo posible con el.

-ESO SUENA TENTADOR- dijo con picardia.

-CUIDADITO IDIOTA QUE YO NO SOY DE ESAS- trate de sonar molesta pero no lo consegui, y al rompió a reír.

-PERO SI SOY UN CABALLERO- solo rei, queria pasar el tiempo con el, si fuese posible pasaría cada minuto del dia a su lado, pero eso no era posible.-ME CONTARAS ALGO MAS DE TI?- dijo sonriendo se veia tan lindo y sexy cuando lo hacia, me sonroje con este pensamiento.

-QUE QUIERES SABER?-

-QUE COSAS SOLÍAS HACER, TENIAS MUCHOS AMIGOS?-

-LA VERDAD NO, SOLO 2 BUENOS AMIGOS, ANN Y FRED, SOLÍAMOS SALIR LOS CUATRO...- calle unos segundos jamas había mencionado a Stev -ELLOS DOS STEV Y YO-

-STEV...ERA TU NOVIO?-

Yo solo asentí, no queria hablar de el, no porque lo extrañara, sino que por alguna extraña razón lo queria borrar de mi vida.

-LO PASÁBAMOS MUY BIEN- continue -YO NO ERA DE MUCHAS AMISTADES, NI FIESTAS NI NADA DE ESO, SI ERA BASTANTE CONOCIDA PERO SOLO POR SER BUENA ESTUDIANTE PERO TAMPOCO ERA UNA NERD. POR UN TIEMPO FUI PORRISTA, PERO LUEGO DE DARME CUENTA DE QUE ESTO IMPLICABA SER UNA ZORRA RENUNCIE, NO ES QUE LLEGARÍA A ACTUAR COMO ELLAS PERO NO QUERIA QUE LAS PERSONAS PENSARAN MAL DE MI-

-LO EXTRAÑAS?-

-EL SER PORRISTA?- pregunte confundida.

-A TU NOVIO- pregunto serio, al parecer noto algo extraño al mencionar Stev.

-NO, ESO TERMINO, SOLO QUIERO PENSAR QUE NUNCA EXISTIÓ, NO PORQUE LO EXTRAÑE. SINO HUBIESE SIDO POR EL HOY ESTARIA CON MI MADRE Y POR TONTO QUE SUENE LO CULPO POR SEPARARNOS-Me miro confundido yo no queria tener que explicarlo, pero su cara demostraba verdadera confusión. -EL DIA DEL ACCIDENTE NO FUI CON MI MADRE PORQUE EL NECESITABA DE MI- su cara no reflejo cambio alguno, no sabia que mas decir para que entendiera.

-NO LO DEBERÍAS CULPAR...POR EL CONTRARIO, DEBERÍAS AGRADECERLE, DE NO HABER SIDO ASI NO ESTARIAS CON VIDA-

Justamente pense y recorde que Alice había dicho lo mismo, entonces recorde porque me parecia tan familiar este chico, se parecia mucho a Alice, pero el era mucho mas alto, su cabello y ojos eran de distinto color, pero aun asi el parecido era muchísimo, no , no podían ser nada, solo era mi imaginación, deje de pensar tonterias.

-ERES LA SEGUNDA PERSONA QUE LO DICE, PERO AUN ASI NO CAMBIARA MI MANERA DE PENSAR, POR EL ME SEPARE DE MI MADRE, A PESAR DE QUE ESE DIA SOLO QUERIA ESTAR CON ELLA, PERO LO PREFERI A EL Y YA NO PUEDO ESTAR MAS CON ELLA-

-DE NO SER ASI, JAMAS TE HUBIESE CONOCIDO...YO SI LE LE DOY GRACIAS-

Era tan lindo escucharlo hablar asi, se acerco y me beso, sus besos me nublaban la mente todo desaparecia a mi alrededor pero para mi desgracia el tiempo no dejaba de correr y se estaba oscureciendo.

-me tengo que ir-

se levanto y tomo y me ayudo, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al coche, la corriente eléctrica que sentia cada vez que hacíamos contacto físico era impresionante, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a ella. Hoy no manejo muy rápido, por el contrario al parecer tampoco queria alejarse pronto, pero el camino se había acabado por lo que el coche se detuvo.

-A QUE HORA NOS PODEMOS VER MAÑANA?- pregunte con mis mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

-CUANDO QUIERAS-

-A LAS 9 ES MUY TARDE? TENGO QUE SALIE A ESCONDIDAS NO QUIERO QUE SE ENTEREN DE NADA-

-COMO QUIERAS- se puso serio- DONDE?-

-EN EL PARQUE?-

-MEJOR AQUÍ, NO QUIERO QUE ANDES SOLA POR LA NOCHE Y MUCHO MENOS HACIA EL PARQUE-

-PORQUE A TODOS LES PREOCUPA EL PARQUE, TAN PELIGROSO ES?-

DIGAMOS QUE NO SOY EL ÚNICO IDIOTA QUE ANDA POR AHÍ-

Le di un beso y sali del coche. Me sentia tan bien me gustaria tanto que mi madre estuviese aquí para contarle sobre el de lo bien que me hace sentir, no me di cuenta que al entrar a la casa me esperaba Charli.

-HIJA DONDE HAS ESTADO, ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO-

-ESTABA CAMINANDO POR EL PARQUE- dije sin pensar.

-EN EL PARQUE Y A ESTA HORA?

-NO ES TAN TARDE-

-NO LO ES, PERO SI LO ES PARA ANDAR POR EL PARQUE MUCHO MAS SI ESTAS SOLA, ESE NO ES UN BUEN LUGAR, AHÍ SOLO BAN CHICOS PROBLEMÁTICOS A BEBER Y SE DROGARSE, ADEMAS NO HAS LLEGADO DESDE ESTA MAÑANA SUE ME A DICHO QUE TODOS LOS DIAS A SIDO ASI QUE YA NI COMES EN CASA-

-NO TENGO MOTIVOS PARA ESTAR AQUÍ Y PUEDO COMER FUERA-no había notado el hambre que tenia hasta que Charli nombro la comida, ya había bajado considerablemente de peso- AHORA QUE LO MENCIONAS TENGO HAMBRE IRE A COMER ALGO- me dirigi a la cosina y Charli me siguió tome un poco de cereal y leche, los puse en un recipiente y camine hacia mi habitación, pero Charli me detuvo.

-ESTO TIENE QUE CAMBIAR BELLA, AQUÍ HAY REGLAS-

-ME PROHIBIRÁS SALIR?-

-NO, SOLO QUIERO QUE TE MANTENGAS ALEJADA DEL PARQUE, NO QUIERO QUE HAGAS AMISTADES CON LOS CHICOS QUE SUELEN ESTAR AHÍ, YA MAS IMPORTANTE QUIERO QUE COMIENCES A LLEGAR PARA LA CENA, QUE COMPARTAMOS TIEMPO EN FAMILIA-

-POR SI NO LO HAS NOTADO "YO"NO TENGO FAMILIA, Y ME JUNTARE CON QUIEN YO QUIERA SOY LO BASTANTE GRANDE COMO PARA escoger MIS AMISTADES, MEJOR CUIDA DE LAS DE TU HIJITA JESS ELLA ES LA QUE NECESITA DE ELLO-

-BELLA PON UN POCO DE TU PARTE POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO PERDERTE HIJA POR FAVOR DEJAME ESTAR A TU LADO- solo negue con la cabeza y camine, llegue a mi habitación y serre la puerta tras de mi al poco rato me dormi.

Jacob vino por mi y me recordo lo de la playa con pesar le dije que iria pero que nos fuéramos en el almuerzo el acepto gustoso, me pregunte si su padre sabia como era el en realidad y que pensaria Charli demi amistad con el o con el idiota, ademas de ser amigo de billy Charli era el jefe de policia de Forks por lo que estaria al tanto de todas las cosas que ellos hacían.

La primera hora se me hizo eterna, la mirada de Alice me ponía nerviosa, solo queria escapar de ahí, de pronto recorde lo que pense el dia anterior, realmente ellos se parecían, pero Alice me había dicho que Edward era su gemelo, con mayor razón tengo que estar loca al pensar que mi idiota y Alice fueran hermanos ya que habían muchas diferencias aparte Rosali me dijo que yo seria foco de sus burlas y mi idiota se a comportado de lo mas amable desde que lo conocí, el timbre me saco de mis pensamientos pero no de escaparme de Alice que me esperaba fuera del salon.

-PODEMOS HABLER UN MOMENTO?- solo la mire -PROMETO QUE SERA SOLO UN MOMENTO- dijo esperanzada.

-DONDE-

-SÍGUEME- camino hacia el patio exterior y una vez fuera se me acerco.

-TE EXTRAÑO- dijo can carirta de cachorro hambriento, esto casi me hace caer, pero no, no lo hari tenia que ser fuerte.

-ALICE NO SOMOS AMIGAS, SOLO COMPARTIMOS UN PAR DE HORAS-

-ESO NO IMPORTA, YO TE CONSIDERO MI AMIGA, EMMET ME DIJO LO QUE LE DIJISTE Y NO TE PREOCUPES EDWARD NO SE ENTERARA DE NADA- eso me molesto mucho.

-NO LE TEMO A TU HERMANO ALICE NI SIQUIERA LO CONOSCO-

-PRONTO LO HARAS VUELVE EL LUNES PERO ES OTRO TEMA, YO TAMPOCO TEMO DE TI, SOLO TRATAS DE APARENTAR ALGO QUE NO ERES-

-¿COMO LO SABES?, TU NO ME CONOCES, NO SABES PRÁCTICAMENTE NADA DE MI-

-CRÉEME, VIVO CON ESO A DIARIO Y SE RECONOCER A LA GENTE BUENA-

-TAL VEZ TE EQUIVOCAS CONMIGO Y SABES NO QUIERO SER GROSERA PERO SE TE ACABO EL TIEMPO Y NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE HABLAR CONTIGO-

-HAY TIEMPO DE SOBRA BELLA, Y NUNCA ME EQUIVOCO-

Me di la vuelta y me aleje dejándola sola saque mi telefono y le marque a Jacob ya había perdido la clase por lo que decidi adelantar la salida.

-DONDE ESTAS?- pregunte cuando contesto.

-EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO-

-PERFECTO BOY PARA AYA- colgue, no demore mucho en llegar me subi a la moto y nos marchamos de lejos pude ver a Alice observándome y tras ella a Jess, "mierda, ojala no le diga nada a Charli" pense, llegamos rapidamente a la playa ahí ya nos esperaba un grupo de chicos.

Los amigos de Jacob si que sabían como pasarlo bien, tenían de todo, yo por mi parte no quise beber a Jake le sorprendió pero me dio unas gaseosas, la hierva era otra cosa jams la había provado y como mi idiota había decidido no darme a provar nada decidi hacerlo total era temprano y no me veria con el hasta las 9, lugo de un tiempo y barias cesiones de tos a causa de la hierba estaba bastante feliz o mas bien drogada a tope, todo me parecia tan gracioso, un par de chicos decidieron darse un baño en el mar, debían estar bastante locos de tan solo pensarlo, salieron al instante, el agua estaba prácticamente congelada, hicieron una fogata y nos reunimos junto a ella, Jake no se me despegaba, unos cuantos chicos comenzaron a ponerse cariñosos y decidieron alejarse del grupo, los que nos quedamos conversábamos y de todo nos reiamos, comencé a sentir frio y Jake lo noto ya que me abrazo, no me gusto pero no dije nada me quede mirándolo y el hizo lo mismo cuando comencé a ver su rostro mas cerca del mio, no pude dejar de notar que era muy hermoso, pero ese rostro no era el que yo queria ver, cuando nuestras narices estaban casi tocándose me pare de golpe.

-TENGO QUE IRME, YA ES TARDE-

-PENSE QUE LO ESTABAS PASANDO BIEN-

-SI, PERO CHARLI ME PROHIBIÓ LLEGAR DESPUÉS DE LA CENA- tomo mi mano y me guio hacia donde habíamos estacionado la motocicleta. Condujo muy a prisa pero no me importo solo queri allegar.

-NOS VEMOS MAÑANA- yo solo asentí y camine hacia la casa, el se me quedo mirando pero no pare y entre.

-ISABELA- llamo Charli, aquí venían los problemas, al parecer Jess no había mantenido la bocota cerrada.

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE HAS ESTADO TODO EL DIA?-

-ES TEMPRANO LLEGUE ANTES DE LA CENA-

-ME HAN LLAMADO DE LA ESCUELA- mi mandibula casi toca el suelo de lo mucho que se abrió, no esperaba eso- Y POR TU ROSTRO ME DOY CUENTA QUE NO HAS ESTADO ESTUDIANDO NI SOLO CAMINANDO, ESTAS DROGADA-

-NO ES TU PROBLEMA-

-CLARO QUE LO ES, ERES MI HIJA, TE DIJE QUE NO TE QUERIA CERCA DEL PARQUE APOSTARIA LO QUE FUERA A QUE EL CHICO CON EL QUE TE FUISTE ES CULLEN- que?, ahora si que me doy cuenta de que a Charli se le safo un tornillo, si ni conocía al tal Edward, pero era mejor que pensara eso a que supiera que estaba con Jake- SI ES ASI QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE EL, BASTANTE YA TENGO CON QUE EMMET SEA SU AMIGO, PERO EL NO A CAÍDO EN SUS JUEGOS COMO TU QUE ESTAS TOTALMENTE DROGADA-

-NO DEJARE A MIS AMIGOS PORQUE TU LO DIGAS-

-VETE A TU HABITACIÓN, ESTARÁS CASTIGADA, TE QUIERO AQUÍ DESPUÉS DEL INSTITUTO Y TE IRAS Y VENDRÁS CON EMMET Y LOS DIAS QUE EL TENGA PRACTICA LO ESPERARAS, A MENOS QUE PREFIERAS REGRESAR CON JESS- no lo podia creer pero no queria agrandar las cosas solo queria que dieran las 9 para alejarme de aquí y escaparme para ver a mi idiota.

-LO QUE DIGAS- me fui corriendo a mi habitación, me mire en el espejo y en realidad se notaba mi tarde de fiesta, rei al recordar lo bien que lo había pasado hasta que Jake quiso besarme, quizas mi idiota no estaba tan equivocado respecto a el. Pero mañana dejaría las cosas claras con Jake. Fui al baño y me duche pretendi acostarme para que no sospecharan nada me puse pijama y baje por algo de comer una ves que Charli me vio subi y volvi a cambiar mi ropa ya eran las 8:45 puse seguro a la puerta y apague las luces esto me complicaria mas las cosas al bajar por el árbol pero era mejor a que me vieran, llegue al suelo y corri hacia donde me juntaria con el. Vi el coche estacionado y corri hacia el, me subi de golpe y el solo sonrió.

-HOLA-dije con voz agitada a causa de la carrera.

-HOLA- dijo sonriente y comenzó a conducir. El camino fue en silencio. Por el camino que tomo me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos hacia el prado, esto me gusto mucho, en el me sentia muy tranquila y con su compañía completamente feliz.

-HOY ME AN CASTIGADO- dije riendo.

-A CAUSA DE QUE?-

-FUME HIERVA CON JAKE Y CHARLI LO NOTO, ADEMAS ME FUGUE DEL INSTITUTO Y LO LLAMARON PARA INFORMARLE-

-TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS ESAS COSAS, MENOS CON EL- dijo serio, luego se relajo y dijo tratando de bromear.-APUESTO A QUE QUISO BESARTE- me sorprendió lo relajado que estaba.

-LA VERDAD SI-

-¿QUEEEE?- dijo enfurecido esto me sorprendió mas ya que al decirlo el no dejaba de sonreír.

-NO PENSE QUE TE ALARMARIAS TANTO FUISTE TU EL QUE LO SUPUSO-

-ESTABA BROMEANDO, SIEMPRE LO HACE PERO NO PENSE QUE LO INTENTARA CONTIGO-

-BUENO PARA TU TRANQUILIDAD LO RECHACE-

-ESO NO ME TRANQUILIZA, NO DEJARA DE INTENTARLO-

Llegamos y estaciono el coche, nos bajamos y me tomo de la mano, no demoramos mucho en llegar, pero lo que vi me dejo congelada en el lugar donde estaba. Todo había cambiado, casi en centro del prado había una manta en el suelo con muchos cojines, pude notar las cosas ya que estaba alumbrado con pequeñas antorchas.

-TE GUSTA?- susurro en mi oído, yo no podia pronunciar palabras, no podia creer que alguien a quien recién conocía me pudiese hacer tan feliz. Me condujo hasta donde estaba la manta y me sente.

-ES TAN HERMOSO- dije y no pude contener las lagrimas estas no eran de tristeza sino de emoción. -GRACIAS-

-NO LLORES, SOY YO EL QUE TENE QUE AGRADECER - dijo y se acerco aun mas y limpio mis lagrimas con sus labios.

-NO PUEDO CREER COMO ES QUE EL ESTAR CONTIGO ME HACE TAN FELIZ-

-A MI ME PASA LO MISMO Y CRÉEME QUE LLEVO MAS TIEMPO QUE TU SIN SERLO, PERO TU LLEGADA REALMENTE A CAMBIADO MI EXISTENCIA- me beso dulcemente yo me aferre a el, no queria separarme, temia que en cualquier momento despertaria y que todo esto fuera producto de mi imaginación que el no existia y lo había creado como una forma de evadir la realidad. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas una sensación extraña y nunca antes experimentada de apodero de mi estomago, sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos acostado en la manta, su cuerpo estaba sobre el mio pero sin causarme molestia alguna al contrario lo queria mas cerca si asi fuese posible lo queria en mi, este pensamiento me sorprendió, jamas había sentido esto con Stev jamas me senti tan segura de mis sentimientos por el, pero ahora lo queria todo con este idiota del cual no sabia ni siquiera su nombre. Rompi nuestro beso y me quede mirándolo.

-LO SIENTO- dijo avergonzado -TU CERCANIA ME NUBLA LA MENTE- yo sonreí.

-NO TIENES PORQUE DISCULPARTE, AMI ME SUCEDE LO MISMO- no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-PERO NO ES EL MOMENTO, NO QUIERO ARRUINARLO-

-TIENES HAMBRE?- pregunto y recorde que no había comido nada prácticamente en todo el dia. Solo asentí, saco de una canasta unas bebidas y para mi sorpresa unas cajas de comida, si que tenia todo preparado.

-COMO HICISTE TODO ESTO?-

-UN CABALLERO NO REVELA SUS SECRETOS DE SEDUCCIÓN.-

-TRATAS DE SEDUCIRME, PORQUE DE HECHO NO ERA NECESARIO TODO ESTO-

-SOLO QUERIA HACER DE ESTA NOCHE ALGO ESPECIAL YA QUE NO NOS VEREMOS EN UNOS DIAS, NO QUERIA QUE DEJARAS DE PENSAR EN MI TAN FACILMENTE-

-COMO SI ESO FUESE POSIBLE, YA ERES PARTE VITAL DE MI EXISTENCIA- solte sin pensar y me sonroje al pensar en lo sincera que fui.

-NO SIENTAS VERGÜENZA YO PIENSO IGUAL-

La noche era perfecta, como rara vez, hoy se podían ver las estrellas, todo era hermoso como sacado de un cuento de adas donde todos son felices, pero esa no era la realidad y tarde o temprano volveria a caer en aquel pozo de sufrimientos de donde solo el me podia sacar. El tiempo paso sin darnos cuenta ya que nuestros labios estuvieron casi todo el tiempo unidos, pero ya estaba casi amaneciendo y tuvimos que regresar, me llevo como siempre hasta el mismo lugar, nos besamos por ultima vez y baje del coche, me acerque a la ventanilla y le dije.

-BELLA, MI NOMBRE ES BELLA-

corri hacia la poca oscuridad que quedaba. Tube que esperar un rato ya que el no se marchaba, pero cuando lo hizo me dirigi hacia la casa solo esperaba que no hubieran notado mi ausencia, aunque aceptaria gustosa mas castigos ya que la noche que había pasado con el idiota a sido lejos la mejor de mi vida. No se que me llevo a decirle mi nombre pero de verdad quise hacerlo solo espero no arrepentirme...

**Jessica Pov.**

Como toda las mañanas a la ex santurrona la a venido a buscar Jacob, no es que me interese el pero no logro entender que le encuentran, no tiene nada especial, demasiado flacucha para mi gusto, tengo que hacer algo para vengarme de ella no entiendo como es que no fui capas de hacer nada cuando me amenazo, si me sorprendió pero no le temo, pera nada, me la he visto peor con chicar realmente fuertes y e salido ilesa, pero algo me hizo congelarme y no poder hacer nada, maldita estupida como la odio. No sabia como pero tenia que descubrir algo para que a chali se le cayera la imagen de niña santa que tenia de esta estupida, decidi seguirla durante el dia, no seria fácil ya que siempre notaba cuando la estaba observando, cuando termino su primera hora me escondi tras los casilleros y espere a que saliera pero para mi sorpresa la tonta de Alice la esperaba, oi que le pedia que hablaran y bella acepto pero al parecer no queria que la vieran con ella por lo que se dirigieron al patio exterior. Aproveche unos arbustos que estaban cerca y me esconde desde ahí podia escuchar perfectamente lo que decían.

-TE EXTRAÑO- realmente esta chica es patética si recién la conoce como la pude extrañar, mas rabia sentia yo siempre quise ser amiga de Alice pero al parer era muy poca cosa para ella, y esta que recién esta llegando se lleva toda la atención y mas encima rechaza su amistad.

-ALICE NO SOMOS AMIGAS, SOLO COMPARTIMOS UN PAR DE HORAS-

-ESO NO IMPORTA, YO TE CONSIDERO MI AMIGA, EMMET ME DIJO LO QUE LE DIJISTE Y NO TE PREOCUPES EDWARD NO SE ENTERARA DE NADA- ja eso lo diras tu enanita pero si por mi fuse ya se habría enterado y no perderé oportunidad para decircelo cuando regrese no lo quiero cerca de esta estupida solo si es para torturarla como lo hace con las demás.

-NO LE TEMO A TU HERMANO ALICE, NI SIQUIERA LO CONOSCO- pero deberías estupida, ni te imaginas lo que te espera cuando se entere de que hiciste llorar a su querida hermanita.

-PRONTO LO HARAS VUELVE EL LUNES, PERO ESO OTRO TEMA, YO TAMPOCO TEMO DE TI, SOLO TRATAS DE APARENTAR ALGO QUE NO ERES-

-¿COMO LO SABES?, TU NO ME CONOCES, NO SABES PRÁCTICAMENTE NADA DE MI-

-CRÉEME, VIVO CON ESO A DIARIO Y SE RECONOCER A LA GENTE BUENA-

-TAL VEZ TE EQUIVOCAS CONMIGO Y SABES NO QUIERO SER GROSERA PERO SE TE ACABO EL TIEMPO Y NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE HABLAR CONTIGO-

-HAY TIEMPO DE SOBRA BELLA, Y NUNCA ME EQUIVOCO-

Todo el dialogo me dio sueño como pueden ser tan patéticas una pidiendo a ruegos por amistad mientras la otra se niega a ser su amiga pero que patéticas, bella camino y Alice la siguió y to a ella. Cuando llegue a las puertas del instituto note que bella se iba con Jacob al fin algo de mención, ella se dio cuenta que la vi pero no me importo, me fui a la dirección y le informe a la secretaria de la huida de bella, sin mencionar a Jacob solo queri aque cayera ella, le pedi que no dijeran que yo la había visto ya que me tenia amenazada paro que mi padre estaba preocupado por su actitud por eso informaba de su escapada, la secretaria entendio y dio aviso al, director que de seguro llamaría a Charli para informarlo, no sabia donde había ido pero no me preocupo ya algo tenia con que Charli supiera y de seguro ella no se libraria facilmente.

Para mi suerte la tontorrona cayo sola, solo a ella se le ocurre llegar drogada cuando su padre es policia, pero que tonta, por supuesto este la castigo y para mi suerte tendría que estar todo el dia en casa, asi seria mas fácil tenerla vigilada. Ella se fue a su cuarto y yo aproveche de salir al patio a fumarme un cigarrillo ya que Charli me lo tiene prohibido debo hacerlo escondida. En eso estaba cuando escuche un ruido proveniente de le ventana de Bella me escondi y vi como se salia por esta, me sorprendió ver las agallas que tenia, la segui sigilosamente hasta que note el coche aparcado, no lo podia creer se estaba subiendo en el, esto si que no se lo perdonaría, ¿como era posible, como se conocían? no creo que Alice se lo presentara, ademas ella dijo que no lo conocía, ¿que esta pasando aquí?tengo que planear algo no permitiré que estén juntos, primero muerta, prefiero a la estupida de Tanya antes que esta.

HOLA CHICAS ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE OS PARECE LA HISTORIA, SI SIGO O NO, LA VERDAD A MI ME GUSTA PERO SI NO ES D ESU AGRADO ME GUATARIA SABERLO PORFIS NO LES CUESTA NADA HACERME LLEGAR SU OPINION. GRACIAS.

SHY-K


	8. fontfontCAPITULO VIIIfontfont

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Horrible Reencuentro.**

**Edward Pov.**

-BELLA, MI NOMBRE ES BELLA-

-BELLA- dije a la nada ya que ella había desaparecido, "si que le hace justicia a su nombre" pense. De pronto algo en mi cabeza hizo click, era chica nueva del pueblo, la nueva en el instituto.

"No puede ser" como no lo asocie antes es la hermana de Emmet recorde el dia que esta llego y como el me había dicho que no podia salir conmigo devido a la llegada de su hermana, pero que estupido fui, la nueva amiga de Alice.

Esto no cambia nada me recorde. Pero lo cambiaba todo, ella era la hermana de mi mejor amigo al cual jamas le e contado nada de mi pasado y ahora era justamente su hermana la que lo sabia todo, que razón tenia al decir que nuestros nombres lo cambiarían todo, pero no tiene porque ser asi las cosas pueden seguir igual. No puedo creer lo tonto que e sido como no me había dado cuenta tan absorto en ella estaba que no había visto las señales. Cuando estube con Emmet y este me conto lo extraña que estaba su hermana lo mucho que había cambiado su actitud, que antes era tan dulce y linda y que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera perra. Cuando Alice me dijo que ella les había dejado de hablar inclusive a Emmet. Ella me conto como queria alejar a todo el mundo y lo mucho que sufría al alejarse de su hermano que apesar de no llevar la misma sangre siempre lo habían sido, mismas palabras de escuche de Emmet.

Queria correr a casa de Emmet pero esto le traería problemas ya que esta noche tubo que escaparse por estar conmigo, tenia que hablar con alguien y ese alguien era mi pequeña Alice. Llegue a la casa y no me importo la hora, corri a la habitación de mi hermana, ella aun dormia.

-ALICE-

-5 MINUTOS MAS POR FAVOR-

-ALICE NECESITAMOS HABLAR, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA- ella me miro con cara de enojada pero al ver mi expresión se relajo para luego preocuparse.

-TE PASO ALGO?-

-LA VERDAD SI PERO NO TE ASUSTES NO ES NADA MALO-

-Y TIENE QUE SER A ESTA HORA?- yo solo asentí- OK DESEMBUCHA PERO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTO TE COSTARA-

-CONOCÍ A ALGUIEN...UNA CHICA, PERO NO ES CUALQUIER CHICA-me miro con los ojos entrecerrados quiso decir algo pero la interrumpí -LA CONOCES, ES BELLA- ahora si se alarmo y se paro de golpe.

-TE LO ADVERTI EDWARD, TE DIJE QUE TE MANTUVIERAS ALEJADO DE ELLA, NO SABES POR LO QUE ESTA PASANDO, NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO-

-CREO QUE SE MEJOR QUE TU COMO SE SIENTE, ES MAS, ELLA ME LO DIJO POR LO QUE NO BOY A ENTRAR EN DETALLES, ELLA CONFIO EN MI, PERO YO NO SABIA QUIEN ERA, Y ELLA TAMPOCO SABE QUIEN SOY Y TEMO QUE TODO ACABE CUANDO SE ENTERE-

-COMO QUE NO SABIAS QUIEN ERA Y TU PORQUE NO LE HAS DICHO QUIEN ERES, Y...QUE SE ACABARIA PRECISAMENTE?

-BUENO ES COMPLICADO-

-EXPLICATE ENTONCES- dijo molesta.

-LA CONOCÍ EL DIA DESPUÉS DE SU LLEGADA FUE POR CASUALIDAD, YO ESTABA EN EL PARQUE COMO SIEMPRE Y ELLA APARECIÓ, SE HABÍA PERDIDO HABLAMOS UN MOMENTO Y LUEGO …..AHORA SE QUE ERA EMMET QUIEN LA LLAMO...BUENO LE DI LAS INDICACIONES DE COMO LLEGAR DONDE SE IBA A ENCONTRAR CON EL Y NOS DESPEDIMOS PERO NO NOS PRESENTAMOS...- la mire y seguia enojada no entendia porque -EN LA NOCHE SEGUIA AHÍ Y OTRA VES APARECIÓ PERO ESTA VES NO ESTABA PERDIDA Y LA POCA FELICIDAD QUE HABÍA VISTO EN ELLA EN LA TARDE HABÍA DESAPARECIDO, SU ROSTRO AHORA ESTABA CUBIERTO POR LAGRIMAS, CONVERSAMOS POR HORAS Y LA HACER QUE HASTA SU CASA YA QUE ELLA NO QUERIA QUE SUPIERA DONDE VIVIA Y OTRA VEZ NO NOS DIJIMOS NUESTROS NOMBRES-

-ENTONCES ES POR TI SU ACTITUD, POR ETAR CONTIGO SE A EMBORRACHADO Y DROGADO?-

-CLARO QUE NO, SABES MUY BIEN QUE YO NO HARÍA ESO, BUENO QUIZAS SI, PERO NO A ELLA.-

-JACOB- dijo sorprendida. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-TODAS LA TARDES NOS HEMOS ENCONTRADO, NUESTRAS CONVERSACIONES NO TE LAS CONTARE PERO SI LE HE DICHO QUE DEJE DE JUNTARSE CON EL, QUE HACER ASA COSAS NO LA LLEVARAN A NADA BUENO- me miro con los ojos abiertos como plato, estaba tan sorprendida como yo por mi actitud. -NOS HEMOS BESADO- ahora su mandibula acompañaba a sus ojos llenos de sorpresa -NOS HEMOS CONTADO MUCHAS COSAS, COSAS DE MI QUE NADIE SABE QUE NO HE PODIDO HABLAR JAMAS CON NADIE, PERO CON ELLA TODO ES DISTINTO TODO ES MAS FÁCIL, Y AL PARECER PARA ELLA ES LO MISMO, POR LO QUE DECIDIMOS NO SABER NUESTROS NOMBRES O MAS BIEN ELLA LO DECIDIÓ ASI, HOY NOS HEMOS ENCONTRADO AHORA DE NOCHE YA QUE TENIA COSAS QUE HACER POR LA TARDE, COSAS QUE TENÍAN QUE VER CON BLACK, LA E LLEVADO A UN LUGAR SECRETO-

-EL PRADO- dijo en tono burlón solo ella sabia de su existencia y de lo que este representaba para mi

-SI EL PARDO, HOY A SIDO LA NOCHE MAS MARAVILLOSA DE TODA MI VIDA, ELLA ME A CAMBIADO POR COMPLETO, A HECHO QUE VEA LO IDIOTA QUE E SIDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS POR ELLA ESTOY TRATANDO DE SER UNA MEJOR PERSONA PERO ELLA ESTA HACIENDO TODO LO CONTRARIO ESTA ALEJANDO A TODO EL MUNDO NO QUIERE AYUDA, Y TEMO QUE AHORA QUE ME A DICHO QUIEN ES, TODO TERMINE, QUE SE ALEJE DE MI, NO CREO QUE PODRE SOPORTALO Y TENGO MUCHO MIEDO ALICE-

-ESO NO PASARA, TE LO ASEGURO, ENTRE LOS DOS HAREMOS ALGO, ELLA NO ESTA SOLA-

-ESPERA UN POCO, HOY TENGO QUE VIAJAR CON ESME PERO, EL DOMINGO ESTAREMOS DE REGRESO, NO QUIERO QUE HAGAS NADA DURANTE MI AUSENCIA QUIERO SER YO QUIEN LE DIGA, POR EL MOMENTO ELLA SABE QUE VIAJARE, PERO ME PREOCUPA JACOB, EL ESTA INTERESADO EN ELLA, PERO NO LE HACE NINGÚN BIEN SU COMPAÑÍA-

-EMMET ME LLAMO TEMPRANO Y ME DIJO QUE CHARLI LA HABÍA CASTIGADO QUE NO PUEDE SALIR DE CASA Y QUE TIENE QUE LO ESPERAR A EL PARA REGRESAR DEL INSTITUTO, ENTONCES NO PODRÁ VERSE CON JACOB EN LAS TARDES-

-EN LAS TARDES, PERO SI TIENE OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCAPARSE NO LE IMPORTARA CASTIGO ALGUNO-

-LE DIRE A EMMET LO DE JACOB-

-NO LO HAGAS SOLO TRATA DE VIGILARÍA SIN QUE LO NOTE-

-COMO DIGAS PERO SOLO HASTA EL LUNES, CUANTO LLEGUES AL INSTITUTO TIENES QUE HABLAR CON ELLA, NO ESPERES A QUE LO DESCUBRA POR SI SOLA, NO A ESCUCHADO MUY BUENAS COSAS DE TI Y AL PARECER NO LE AGRADAS-

-PORQUE DICES ESO-

-SE GANO MUY BUENA FAMA CON LOS CHICOS MALOS AL HACERME LLORAR FRENTE TODOS-

-QUE HIZO QUE- no lo podia creer, como mi lindo fantasma haría algo asi, mas a mi hermanita, yo se que solo finge ser mala, pero ser asi con mi hermana, esto me molesto.

-NO TE PREOCUPES SOLO FUE EL IMPACTO DE SUS PALABRAS PERO SE QUE NO ERAN CIERTAS SOLO ACTUÁ PARA QUE CREAMOS QUE ES UNA AUTENTICA PERRA, COSA QUE NO ME LO CREO SE QUE ES BUENA Y ESTA PASANDO POR MALOS MOMENTOS, MOMENTOS DE NEGACIÓN REBELDIA Y TODAS ESAS IDIOTECES, PERO YA ME CONOCES, NO DESCANSO HASTA LOGRAR MIS OBJETIVOS Y CREO QUE ESTA VEZ LOGRARE DOS- dijo muy sonriente y entusiasta.

Nos fuimos por la mañana no sin advertirle a Alice que no hiciera ninguna estupides, esme estaba tan contenta jamas la había visto tan radiante me sentia tan bien al verla asi, no queria verla triste nunca mas y menos por mi culpa. Íbamos a los ángeles por algunas cosas para tienda de ella y otras para la casa, en realidad sabia que ella había propuesto el viaje solo para pasar tiempo juntos y eso me alegraba paro parte de mi hubiera decidido quedarse en forks, le pedi a Alice que me llamara para mantenerme informado, no queria parecer un paranoico pero de verdad esta chica me importaba y su cercania con black me ponía los pelos de punta, yo sabia que las cosas que hacia, muchas veces las hacíamos juntos, pero su comportamiento realmente asustaba abeces, bella no lo notaria al principio pero mientras mas tiempo pase con el mas temo por su seguridad.

Ya era sábado el tiempo había pasado realmente rápido por Alice pude saber que bella había seguido el castigo al pie de la letra solo que se veia mucho mas deprimida seguia sentándose con Jacob para el almuerzo esto me tranquilizaba pero seguia impaciente por llegar a su lado.

-QUE TE PASA CARIÑO, TE NOTO PREOCUPADO-dijo Esme con tono maternal, me conocía tan bien era imposible mentirle.

-NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE REALMENTE, SOLO COSAS DEL INSTITUTO- menti ella noto que lo hacia pero no continuo con el tema.

-CREO QUE PODRÍAMOS VOLVER HOY, YA TENEMOS TODO LO QUE NECESITAMOS, QUE TE PARECE LA IDEA- no sabia que decir, queria mas que nada volver pero no queria dañar sus sentimientos y pensara que no me gustaba estar con ella.

-COMO QUIERAS, ME LO HE PASADO MUY BIEN CONTIGO TIENE QUE REPETIRSE- dije lo mas sincero.

-PERO PARA LA PRÓXIMA DEBE SER CON LA FAMILIA COMPLETA-dijo sonriente yo le devolvi la sonrisa y asentí.

-ENTONCES QUE NO SE HABLE MAS NOS VAMOS AHORA MISMO-

Se lo agradeci silenciosamente me dirigi a mi habitación y acomode las pocas cosas que había traído unas cuantas cosas que compre y los muchos encargos de Alice y Rosali, cuando tube todo listo llame a Esme y ella ya me esperaba en recepción. Tomamos el primer avion disponible hacia Seattle desde ahí tomaríamos otro hasta Port Angeles y luego tendríamos que tomar un taxi ya que ella no quiso avisar a nadie de nuestra llegada. El viaje fue silencioso pero agradable Esme se veia radiante ya estaba programando las vacaciones en familia, que fácil era hacerla feliz.

Llegamos a casa y para mi sorpresa no había nadie, no era muy tarde pero estaba oscureciendo, me dirigi a mi habitación y llame a Alice.

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO HERMANITA- dije sin dar aviso de que estábamos en casa-

-ESPERA, "_vuelvo en seguida"-_ la oi decir – OK, ESTOY EN CASA DE EMMET, PERO NO HE PODIDO VER A BELLA YA QUE A ESTADO ENCERRADA TODO EL DIA NO A BAJADO NI SIQUIERA A COMER, SUE LE SUBIÓ UNA BANDEJA DE COMIDA-

-PERO PIENSAS QUE ESTA BIEN?-

-SI ESTAR AISLADA ES ESTAR BIEN- solo rei.

-HASTA CUANDO ESTAR CASTIGADA?-

-NO LO SE PERO NO CREO QUE SEA POCO TIEMPO POR LO QUE HABLE CON CHARLI EL ESTA MUY MOLESTO Y PREOCUPADO POR SUS NUEVAS JUNTAS Y NO SOSPECHA PARA NADA DE JACOB, NI TE IMAGINAS QUIEN ES SU PRINCIPAL SOSPECHOSO-

-ALICE NO ESTAS EN UNA PELÍCULA DE ESPIAS DEJA DE HABLAR ASI-

-NO, PERO ES EMOCIONANTE PENSARLO, PERO NO TE DESVIES, ADIVINA QUIEN EL EL SOSPECHOSO NUMERO UNO-

-NO LO SE ALICE SOLO DILO-

-QUE POCA IMAGINACIÓN, PERO ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS YA QUE EL SOSPECHOSO ERES TU-

-QUE, ACASO SE VOLVIÓ LOCO?-

-NO PERO BELLA LE A DICHO QUE SE VE CON ALGUIEN EN EL PARQUE ¿Y DE QUIEN ES TERRITORIO DEL PARQUE? ADEMAS TIENES CLARO QUE EL TE CONOCE BIEN, YO CREO QUE HASTA A PERDIDO LA CUENTA DE TODAS LA VECES QUE TE A DETENIDO-

-BUENO ESE SI ES UN PROBLEMA PERO YA VERE QUE HACO PARA QUE ME QUITE DE SU LISTE DE SOSPECHOSOS- Alice rio y yo entendi que ya estaba hablando como ella cosa que también me causo gracia.

-BUENO TE DEJO QUE ESCUCHO BOCES LUEGO TE LLAMO-

Fui al baño y me di una ducha el viaje me había agotado estube bastante tiempo bajo el agua, de no haber estado de pie creo que me hubiera quedado dormido, sali de la ducha y me vesti solo me puse la parte de abajo del pijama, y me acoste a los pocos minutos me dormi.

Desperte con el sonido del celular no sabia cuanto había dormido por lo que mi fije en la hora, eran las 3:40 de la madrugada esto me asusto, era Alice, me pregunte donde estaria que no se había dado cuenta que estaba en casa.

-TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA-

-QUE PASA?- pregunte alarmado.

-BUENO FUIMOS A UNA FIESTA CON LOS CHOCOS YA QUE NO PENSE QUE PASARA ALGO CON ELLA SI ESTABA CASTIGADA Y SE HABÍA PORTADO BASTANTE BIEN-

-LARGALO ALICE-

-NOS ACABA DE LLAMAR SUE PARA DECIRNOS QUE BELLA NO ESTA QUE DESAPARECIÓ-

-MALDICIÓN BOY PARA AYA- no escuche lo que Alice dijo ya que corte la llamada de golpe, pero que idiota soy. De seguro ahora esta con ese perro fastidioso, me vesti con lo primero que encontre baje corriendo tome las llaves del coche y me fui, sabia perfectamente donde encontrarla si estuviese con Jacob pero también podría estar sola, me dirigi al parque a toda prisa estacione donde pude y corri a buscarla, para mi gran suerte ahí estaba.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ- pregunto sorprendida al notar mi presencia.

-HE REGRESADO ANTES- no sabia si decirle o o no que la estaban buscando.

-NO SABES CUANTO TE E EXTRAÑADO- se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso,cuando se separo iba hablar pero unas luces y una presencia me lo impidió.

-LO SABIA- se escucho la voz de Charli, era su padre maldición ya no tendría tiempo de explicar nada.

-ALEJATE DE MI HIJA- dijo completamente enfurecido.

-PAPÁ, NO LE HABLES ASI-

-TU CALLATE Y NO VAMOS ENSEGUIDA PARA LA CASA- me molesto mucho la manera en que le hablo pero no queria complicar mas aun las cosas por lo que preferi callar -POR HOY TE SALVAS PERO NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI HIJA, ENTENDISTE- no fui capas de decir nada, solo me fije en ella.

Se marcharon y me quede por un momento ahí sin saber que hacer para arreglar la situación, me fui para la casa Alice ya tendría que estar ahí y me diria lo que paso.

Para mi mala suerte Alice no sabia nada ya que Charli les pidió que los dejaran solos, ahora si que todo estaba mal nada podia ir peor. El domingo paso y no nos enteramos de nada importante Emmet solo dijo que ella seguia castigada pero no dijo nada referente a mi por lo que deduje que chali no le habría dicho nada o al menos delante de el. Jamas había deseado tanto que llegara un lunes para ir al instituto pero ahora era todo lo que deseaba, este llego y mi nerviosismo estaba al máximo, durante toda la mañana no logre verla en el almuerzo la busque pero nada, Alice me dijo que las clases que compartían ella había estado pero no le había dicho nada, comencé a pensar que se había largado con black ya que este tampoco estaba en el almuerzo, la siguiente clase llego Alice me había dicho que esta la compartiria con ella, esta era mi oportunidad. Llegue y me sente en mi puesto no paso mucho tiempo y Tanya se me acerco se sento en mis piernas y comenzó a hablar en mi oído su celular comenzó a sonar y pense que me dejaría, trate de zafarme de sus brazos pero no logre nada no queria lastimarla al forzarla a soltarme pero me quede espantado cuando poso sus labios sobre los míos, no lo podia creer ¿que estaba haciendo? senti el ruido de unos libros al caer y al fin ella me libero pero mi terror fue mas grande al notar a la persona que estaba a mi lado observándome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas quise pararme pero Tanya me lo impidió, no logre decir nada solo me quede viéndola congelado, no recogió sus cosas y salio corriendo chocando con el maestro a su paso, Tanya se levanto y se fue, yo me pare de golpe y sali del salon no importándome las quejas de maestro, corri pero no logre alcanzarla me dirigi al estacionamiento y pude ver como se marchaba con black...

**Bella Pov.**

Por suerte no notaron mi ausencia y pude entrar sin ningún problema, había tenido suerte pero mañana no me sentiria tan victoriosa ya que el no estaria, aunque recordaria cada segundo de la ultima noche que pasamos juntos, espero que estos dias pasen rápido para poder estar con el.

Me desperte y tenia mucho sueño aun ya que prácticamente no dormi nada solo alrededor de dos horas como mucho, pero no me sentia mal por eso sino porque mi idiota hoy no estaria. Me prometi a mi misma que estos dias me comportaria bien no queria mas castigos ya que el lunes podría verlo pero si sigo castigada se me hara much peor escapar. Me levante y fui al baño para ducharme termine rápido ya que hoy me tendría que ir con Emmet, ya le había bisado a Jacob por lo que no pasaría por mi, baje cabizbaja y Emmet ya me esperaba no desayune y el ya había tomado algo asique nos fuimos enseguida, en el coche no dejaba de pensar en mi idiota.

-COMO TE SIENTES?-

-COMO CREES TU?-

-AHORA SI SOY NIÑERA- trato de bromear y no pude evitar sonreír.

-TE EXTRAÑO PEQUEÑA-

-YO TAMBIÉN PERO ES MEJOR ASI-

-SABES QUE NO LO ES-

-POR FAVOR EMMET YA NO QUIERO DISCUTIR, SOLO DEJAME SEGUIR CON MI VIDA TAL COMO ESTAS OK-

-NO ME GUSTA BELLA Y NO PUEDO SOLO SERRAR LOS OJOS Y PRETENDER QUE NADA PASA-

-SOLO HAZLO-

Ya habíamos llegado al instituto por lo que rapidamente baje y me fui. Las clases pasaron rápido, el almuerzo lo comparti con Jacob, no quise decir nada sobre el dia de ayer lo haría cuando estuviésemos solos. El dia termino y espere que Emmet terminara su entrenamiento llegamos a casa y me fui a mi habitación, no queria comer nada, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Sue. Pero no me obligo a comer, la noche la pase entre sollozos no podia dejar de llorar lo único que me calmo fue recordar la noche pasada con el idiota aquella noche tan maravillosa que jamas olvidare, que habrá pensado cuando le dije mi nombre, sabra quien es mi pedre espero que no.

al dia siguiente amanecí con unas ojeras horribles no me habría levantado pero mi padre me obligo, se estaba tomando seriamente esto del castigo, el dia paso sin nada digno de mención, bueno a parte de las miradas que me daba Alice y un que otra por parte de jess, esto me sorprendió ya que su mirada ya no reflejaba miedo sino odio total, me asusto un poco pero no me importo gracias a dios Emmet no tenia practica y nos pudimos ir temprano, tampoco comi, ahora si que estaba deprimida, dormi todo el resto de la tarde y continue por la noche, el dia sábado lo pase en cama solo queria desaparecer no podia dejar de llorar, Sue me había dicho que abajo estaban los amigos de Emmet paro con mayo razón quise quedarme encerrada. En la noche ya no pude mas estaba ahogada no podia respirar solo queria salir y encontrar a mi idiota para que me tranquilizara, no me importo nada solo queria salir de esa casa, los chicos no estaban por lo que imagino que Sue estaria dormida. Sali por la ventana dejando con llave mi habitación asi pensaria que estaba dormida, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia corri hasta el parque pero no estaba, estaba todo bacio, me deje caer en el asiento y de repente lo vi, no lo podia creer al principio creia que lo imaginaba pero mi mente no daba para tanto se acerco un poco mas y si era real.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ- fue lo primero que pude decir tras mi sorpresa.

-HE REGRESADO ANTES-

NO SABES CUANTO TE E EXTRAÑADO- me lance a sus brazos solo queria besar sus labios para calmar un poco mi agonia y asi lo hice, al separarnos el iba a decir algo pero las luces de una linterna nos sobresalto interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir y para mi mala suerte era mi padre.

-LO SABIA- que sabia que me iba a encontrar aquí?

-ALEJATE DE MI HIJA- dijo enfurecido no entendi aporque actuaba asi, bueno acaba de descubrir a su hija que de echo esta castigada aquí en el parque abrazada con un chico si pero no es para tanto si?

-PAPÁ, NO LE HABLES ASI- dije enojada el no lo conocía o si?

-TU CALLATE Y NOS VAMOS ENSEGUIDA PARA LA CASA- no pude dejar de mirar a mi idiota se veia como luchaba por no decir nada, quizas no queria empeorar las cosas aunque me hubiera fascinado que me defendiera que dijera cualquier cosa.

-POR HOY TE SALVAS PERO NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI HIJA, ENTENDISTE- siguió sin decir palabra solo me miraba.

Llegamos al coche y si que estaba enojado Charli me obligo a ir al hospital para cerciorarse que nada me había pasado esto me enfureció, yo no era una niñita sabia lo que hacia, llegamos a la casa y me obligo a comer ya que el doctor cullen que fue quien me atendió dijo que estaba al borde de la desnutrición le pidió a Charli dejarle hablar conmigo a solas, este me dijo que su hijo había pasado por una etapa similar a la mia, que su perdida había sido aun peor y que el sabia lo mucho que estaba sufriendo pero que mi madre se sentiria terrible si supiera lo que estaba pasando conmigo, que si quisiera el podría conseguir hora con un psicologo para mi, me negue, sabia que sus intenciones eran buenas pero no queria, solo queria a mi idiota cerca, solo el podia ayudarme.

Sue me preparo algo de comer y cuando estaba servido se fue a dormir, bueno solo nos dejo solos ya que mi padre tenia que dar su sermos.

-BELLA ESTABAS CASTIGADA- no dije nada ni siquiera lo mire.

-Y LO SEGUIRAS ESTANDO-

-NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE EL QUE ME TENGAS ENCERRADA ES PEOR, QUE ME CONSUME MAS, QUE YA NO AGUANTO LA AGONIA QUE SIENTO, QUE SOLO QUIERO MORIR...-

-POR FAVOR HIJA NO DIGAS ESO, NO SABIA QUE TE SENTIAS ASI, SI SOLO ME DIJERAS LO QUE SIENTES, PERO TE ENCIERRAS EN TU MUNDO Y ESO NO ES BUENO-

-NO QUIERO A NADIE MAS A MI ALREDEDOR ESO ME LASTIMA MAS-

EL CASTIGO QUEDA LEVANTADO PERO TE PROHÍBO VOLVER A VER A ESE CHICO, EL ES LO MAS PROBLEMÁTICO QUE HAY POR AQUÍ Y NO LO QUIERO CERCA DE TI, DE SEGURO CON EL TE ESTUVISTE DROGANDO- no pude decir nada no creia lo que mis oídos oían, el no era asi, bueno, no conmigo el me había dicho que hacia cosas malas pero el estaba cambiando, y lo hacia por mi, no dije nada no queria que Charli me volviese a castigar, almenos me había safado de este y el lunes podríamos volver a vernos, encontraria la manera de llegar a el sin que mi padre se enterara. El ya sabia mi nombre sabia quien era mi padre y yo no sabia nada, esto me perturbaba, ¿y si le preguntara a Emmet?, no el podría decirle algo a Charli, mejor esperaria hasta el lunes, fui a mi habitación y me dormi ahora un poco mas relajada al saber que el ya estaba de vuelta y pronto nos podríamos ver. Al dia siguiente no lo podia creer me trataron como reina no tube que levantarme Sue me dijo que los chicos no sabían que se me había levantado el castigo ya que se pondrían celosos, esto me causo gracia y sonreí, su rostro volvió a la vida cuando lo hice, Emmet se apareció por mi habitación.

-COMO ESTAS- dijo sonriente

-BIEN GRACIAS, PERO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA- dije seria, no le queria lastimar mas pero no queria que se hiciera ilusiones de un cambio que por lo pronto no llegaría. Al llegar la noche me dormi totalmente entusiasmada esperando por encontrar a mi idiota.

Mi cuerpo estaba mucho mas repuesto, de verdad me hacia falta comer, y hasta ahora lo notaba, me levante rapidísimo y espere a Emmet lista en la sala, Jess me miro con una cara curiosa no supe descifrarla, algo tiene que estar tramando y no será nada bueno. Llegamos al instituto rapidamente ya que le pedi a Emmet que fuera mas a prisa, el lo hizo gustoso. Hoy necesitaba la ayuda de Alice le ofrecería hasta mi amistad eterna si me ayudaba, estube planeando toda la clase como abordarla pero por algún motivo al terminar la clase ella huyo, me pareció extraño, bueno esperaria la clase de ultima hora ahí no se me escaparia. Cuando llego el almuerzo me escape al patio trasero con Jacob, el no me ayudaría pero queria pasar un rato con el, el timbre sono y con pesar fui a la clase de biologia, por suerte y una extraña razón del destino era la única sin compañero y esto me alegraba, de pronto comencé a sentirme extraña era como ese dia, ese maldito dia, todo comenzó a darme vueltas y camine mas rápido hacia el salon, vi como Jess me sonreía maliciosamente jugando con su telefono, no le preste atención y camine dentro, me sorprendí al ver a alguien en mi puesto y mas ver como Tanya se lo devoraba en un beso, pero mi mundo se destruyo por completo al notar aquel cabello cobrizo tras el de ella, mi libros cayeron al suelo y me quede congelada ella se sobresalto y lo libero de su abrazo, pero yo solo podia ver aquellos ojos verdes que no dejaban de observarme, sin darme cuenta mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas no pude mas y sali corriendo choque con el maestro al pasar por la puerta pero no me importo, ya nada importaba todo había acabado para mi, saque mi celular del bolsillo y llame a Jacob, para mi suerte estaba por irse, le pedi que me esperara, llegue al estacionamiento y ahí estaba listo para arrancar me subi en la motocicleta, gire mi cabeza y pude ver como el llegaba al estacionamiento. Todo en mi se derrumbo, no lo podia creer, el había jugado conmigo yo le había abierto mi corazón y el se burlaba de mi, todo lo que había dicho tiene que ser una mentira, llegamos a la playa y yo no podia dejar de llorar Jacob estaba asustado, se acerco y me abrazo yo no respondi el abrazo pero tampoco me aleje.

-TE HIZO ALGO ESE IMBECIL- sus palabras me sorprendieron ¿como se había dado cuanta? -VI COMO ARRANCABAS DE EL-

-NO ESTABA ARRANCANDO, SOLO NO QUERIA ESTAR AHÍ-

-COMO SEA, SI TE HIZO ALGO SOLO DÍMELO Y CON GUSTO ME DESARE DE EL-

sus palabras me asustaron, que podría llegar a hacer, ¿el idiota tendría razón en cuanto a Jacob?, no, claro que no, él me había mentido, él había jugado conmigo.

-CUAL ES SU NOMBRE?- el me miro confundido no entendia mi pregunta -EL CHICO DEL INSTITUTO, CUAL ES SU NOMBRE?- grite, el se sobresalto y dijo.

-CULLEN, EDWARD CULLEN-

-NO PUEDE SER- dije mas para mi, no lo podia creer mis sospechan eran ciertas el era el hermano de Alice y no lo vi antes, quizas si se había enterado de lo que le hice a Alice y solo estava vengándose, pero el había sonado tan sincero y Alice me había dicho que su hermano era asi por un motivo y el me lo había dicho, pero como creer en eso ahora como saber si lo que decía era verdad o solo un juego

llore y llore no podia dejar de hacerlo. El vació que sentia en mi pecho había cicatrizado un poco, pero ahora se desgarraba y se hacia cada vez mas grande. Decidi dejar de llorar el no lo merecia, si el quiso jugar entonces jugaríamos, si tanto queria verme lejos de Jake, jamas lo conseguiria, ahora Jake seria mi salvavidas no queria lastimarle pero no podia hacer nada mas, no dejaría que el maldito de Edward Cullen se burlara nuevamente de mi...

-GRACIAS JAKE, NO SABES LO BIEN QUE ME HACE ESTAR CONTIGO- dije de la manera mas picara que pude el sonrió.

-ME GUSTAS MUCHO BELLA, HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA POR TI- por un costado de la carretera divise el maldito coche plateado Jake no lo hizo ya que estaba de espaldas a este asique comencé mi juego.

-¿CUALQUIER COSA JAKE?-

-SOLO PÍDELO?

-BESAME- el quedo sin palabras, solo se acerco y me beso, no besaba mal pero no eran los labios que malditamente queria, me aferre a el, aunque mi cuerpo me pedia a gritos que corriera hacia el dueño del coche que estaba estacionado, el maldito idiota me observaba con la tristeza mas profunda que había visto en alguien alguna vez. Quise matarme en ese mismo instante, por hacer esto, pero no, el lo había hecho conmigo y me la pagaria.

-GRACIAS- dije separándome de Jake, este me miraba embobado.

-CUANDO QUIERAS HERMOSA-

-OK PERO AHORA PODRÍAS IR A DEJARME A CASA-

-TAN CORTO SERA EL PASEO?-

-RECUERDA QUE ESTOY CASTIGADA Y NO QUIERO QUE AÑADAN MAS DIAS A MI SENTENCIA- el sonrió y me llevo a casa.

-PUEDES VENIR POR MI MAÑANA?-

-CLARO PERO TU HERMANITO TE DEJARA-

-NO TE PREOCUPES POR EL-

-DALO POR HECHO, ENTONCES-

Entre rapidamente sin mirar a mi alrededor, fui a la cosina salude a Sue tome algo de comida y corri a mi habitación. No sabia que hacer, no se si sere tan fuerte, no se si podre aguantar esta tristeza, quizas lo mejor sea desaparecer de una buena vez, que hago? Maldición "mamá te necesito tanto ya no puedo mas, siempre que confio, todo se derrumba y no se si esta vez pueda sobrevivir". Sentia el aire tan pesado, abri la ventana, pero esta vez no escape, solo me acoste y espere que el sueño me venciera, después de llorar no se cuantas horas me quede dormida, fue un sueño sin sueño todo era negro y mas negro, como mi vida.

Y QUE ME DICEN SIGO O PARO PLIS NO SEAN MALITAS SOLO QUIERO SU OPINION, GRACIAS...

…...SHY-K...


End file.
